Meu Passado Ficará Em Seu Futuro
by Anita4
Summary: COMPLETA! Como seria se o Aioros surgisse nos dias de hoje, mas não percebesse que a batalha das doze casas já terminou? Inclui Aioria/Marin. CAPÍTULO 7 com versões e FINAIS DIFERENTES, CONFIRA O CAPÍTULO 6 antes de seguir com a leitura!
1. A Salvadora do Herói que Veio do Céu

Notas Iniciais:

_Primeiro dizer que a fic toda é um presente de aniversário pra Vane. Seja lá quando termine não a dedicarei nem à minha mãe além da Vane ^^ _

_Depois que cavaleiros não é coisa minha, mas a idéia da fic é: não copiem sem creditar. E mais: eu vou com o tempo alterar algumas coisas pelo em da fic. Uma delas é a idade do Aioros quando "morreu". Aqui ele deve ter uns dezoito. Ainda não parei pra calcular a atual do Aioria, mas não devo mexer nisso. Também, mesmo essa fic se passando num pós-Poseidon, eu ressuscitei todo mundo. Não há motivo para dramalhão se os personagens com quem quero trabalhar são os que estão mortos. Acho que o resto é com o passar da fic, né?_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**Meu Passado Ficará**  
**Em Seu Futuro**

**Capítulo 1 – A Salvadora do Herói que Veio do Céu**

"Kimi to iru jikan no naka de watashi ni wa ima,  
Nani ga dekiru darou  
'Itsumademo issho ni' to negau

_Estando contigo no meio do tempo__  
Agora acho que há algo que possa fazer por mim  
Desejo: 'Que estejamos para sempre juntos'" _

-**Ayaka Hirahara**-

A lua brilhava bem forte na terra árida e o céu noturno limpo dizia que após aquela noite gélida viria mais um dia extremamente quente.

Ena caminhava tranqüila pelas ruínas gregas. Usava uma capa preta para se ocultar na escuridão, mas não parecia preocupada com aquilo; nascera e crescera ali.

A jovem se aproximou do lago e começou a despir-se. Vivia em uma vila um tanto alienada do passar do tempo. Portanto, usava pouca roupa; rapidamente o luar pôde apreciar sua pele morada e as águas refleti-la por completo.

Estava pronta para se banhar, como usualmente fazia, quando todas as estrelas se apagaram e a Lua se foi. Logo, a escuridão deu lugar a um enorme clarão.

As águas do lago, outrora pacificamente esperando a entrada de sua deusa, se agitaram e um som de algo pesado caindo foi ouvido por Ena.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -a jovem gritou, caindo para trás no susto.

Um homem havia simplesmente caído do céu, às margens do lago e agora se debatia para sair dele. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e parecia estar sangrando.

Ena agarrou suas vestes e logo se vestiu novamente. Como aquele lago ficava fora do Santuário, estava acostumada a se vestir rápido, a qualquer sinal de algum guarda. Ela não tinha permissão para sair; ser encontrada significava a morte.

Assim que se recuperou do susto notou que a noite voltara a ser silenciosa. Talvez as luzes tivessem sido sua imaginação. Levantou-se e já ia saindo quando ouviu uma voz chamá-la por um tempo. Logo o silêncio retornou.

-Droga, vou ter que te levar, não é? -ela falou olhando para o homem que agora estava desmaiado –É o meu fim...

* * *

O Sol raiava entre as rochas milenares. Era o meio do dia e duas pessoas caminhavam por aquele deserto de tesouros escondidos.

-E então ela disse que sou um amigo muito leal. Dá pra acreditar!? –um deles dizia animadamente.

-Está atrapalhando minha ronda, Aioria...-o amigo respondeu. Costumava ter paciência, mas... –Isso já é exagero. Não preciso saber cada palavra que Marin te fala!

-Mas... Miro! Você não entende? Tudo o que ela me diz é precioso. Isso quer dizer que ela estima a minha companhia.

-Já disse que está me distraindo. É tão leal a Athena quanto eu sou, não iria querer um invasor aqui por sua culpa, né?

* * *

-Ena, você pirou!?-uma menina de cabelos marrons e olhos claros perguntou.

-Por quê?-a outra replicou, inocentemente.

-Tenho uma lista enorme pra você, querida irmãzinha do meu coração. Há um homem, desconhecido, em cima da sua cama. No topo, eu aposto que é um intruso no Santuário!

-Ninguém precisa saber disso.

-Mas e se?

-Aí a gente mente. Além do mais, é só por um tempinho... Até o pobrezinho ficar bom. E é sempre bom ter um homem em casa, não é?

-Só permito se me dizer como o encontrou.

-Hã... Bem... Eu estava dando umas voltas e bem perto da nossa fronteira... Hã... Você sabe, né? Ali no nosso limite eu vi um homem muito ferido, deitado lá... Fora do Santuário. Era como se Athena tivesse falado a mim, eu tinha que pegá-lo e cuidar dele, por Athena!

-Se diz que foi por Athena, eu entendo. Vou trabalhar agora, arrume a casa. Hoje é sábado e mamãe deve chegar de Atenas a qualquer hora.

-Certo!-os olhos verdes de Ena brilharam. Era sempre bom ajudar alguém tão bonito quanto o homem em cima de sua cama.

"Mas como dormirei nesta noite? Ontem dormi no quarto de mamãe... E hoje? Vou passá-lo para o sofá!"

Aquela era uma vila bem pacífica que ficava no limite do Santuário. Havia até uma linha que demarcava o fim... Ena sempre a cruzou e o tempo lhe deu a experiência necessária para poder inventar boas histórias.

Sua mãe trabalhava fora a semana toda e seu pai morrera há muitos anos, quando Ares ainda imperava sobre o Santuário... Mas isso fora há três anos. Sua irmã ajudava as mulheres da vila a venderem frutas na feira e ela, que só tinha dezoito, ficava em casa, arrumando tudo.

Pela vila ser na divisa do Santuário, chegou-se a um acordo. Aqueles que tivessem empregos em outras cidades, e que isso fosse legalmente comprovado, teriam uma permissão especial. Mas Atenas era distante para sua mãe ir e voltar todos os dias. Quando Ena já era bem crescida para cuidar do lar, ela decidiu ficar por lá.

-Pronto, garoto! Você já está bem desconfortável, hehe –Ena falou ao homem que já não mais parecia tão pesado quanto da primeira vez, após tantas mudanças de lugar.

Gritos foram ouvidos e logo a jovem entrou em estado de choque. Eram lembranças de algo que parecia distante, como um sonho...

-Droga! Logo hoje... –disse em voz alta e foi trancar a porta –Malditos soldados!

Agora havia correria e um ocasional grito de mulher.

-Malditos! –Ena gritou.

Mas não ousou largar a casa, foi para o quarto e lá se trancou. Chorava como uma criança.

"Malditos, malditos, malditos!", pensava, enquanto sentava-se no chão, junto à porta, em posição fetal.

* * *

Um homem de longos cabelos azuis estava de pé. Tinha os braços cruzados e o olhar fixo à sua frente. Nada poderia lhe passar despercebido. Nada.

-Bu!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! –gritou com o susto –Maldito! Quem ousa tentar me assustar pelas costas!?

-Eu, quem mais teria essa audácia, Saga? –Shura respondeu, sorrindo.

-Como pode estar sorrindo? Se não tem o que fazer, vá defender seu templo.

-Estou de folga.

-Então faça algo de bom e defenda-o.

-Estou relaxando, quer definição para tal palavra?

-Não, obrigado.

-Sabe... Você já era obcecado antes por Athena, mas agora! Por favor, Saga! Relaxa um pouco.

-Ao contrário de você, estou em serviço. Relaxarei depois.

Mas o cavaleiro de Capricórnio balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

-O que quer dizer com isso!? Duvida de mim, Shura!?

-Não tem a ver com isso... Mas lembro bem do primeiro discurso de Athena. "Todos os Cavaleiros terão seu perdão. Todas as Amazonas terão seu livre-arbítrio. Todos vocês merecem paz e todos terão direito à folga. Todos devem também se perdoar e ter direito a um merecido descanso. São os novos tempos!". Preciso imitar os aplausos que muitos demos?

-Poupe-me desta vez. Não sei como decorou todo o discurso, mas sei que o fez.

-Então... Relaxa! Saberá quando algo ameaçar o Santuário, há dois na sua frente. Com certeza saberá, caso falhem.

-Não estou acreditando em tamanho absurdo! Relaxar? Shura... Você é tão leal a Athena quanto eu. Assumi o lado errado e tentei matá-la. Devo compensá-la por isso... E mais: Você também defendia sempre seu templo, o que há agora?

-De que adiantou tanta lealdade se por isso mesmo tomei o lado errado? Também somos humanos e somos jovens. É melhor sermos felizes; a vida é curta, mas bela.

-Novamente: desisto. Vá embora e deixe-me trabalhar em paz.

-Não vale a pena guardar tanta culpa. Não foi você quem matou Aioros!

-Foi, e sonho com isso toda noite. Acha fácil!? A verdade é que metade de meus sonhos é real e outra não. Nem eu mesmo sei das crueldades que cometi. Havia horas em que Ares me possuía tanto que eu perdia a consciência. Principalmente no início... Eu mesmo não me lembro quando foi que Aioros me impediu de cometer aquela atrocidade.

-Já disse isso. Sempre o diz. Cara, supere... De que adianta ser um Cavaleiro da paz, se você vive perturbado. Kanon tem razão... Você é muito complicado.

* * *

Uma Semana Depois

-Onde estou?

Ena estava arrumando sua casa, tranqüilamente, quando ouviu a estranha voz.

De início achou que poderia ser algum soldado que decidira invadir a vila e se perdera. Mas logo eliminou a hipótese ao ver algo se mexendo dentro de sua casa, que supostamente deveria estar vazia.

-Não deveria se levantar...-disse ao rapaz que tentava sair da cama, de onde estava novamente para sair com a volta da mãe de Ena, naquela semana também.

-Por quê? Quem é você?

-Sua salvadora, mais conhecida como Ena. Aliás, e você?

-Não deveria tê-lo feito...

-Por quê? É um invasor? Criminoso? Quem *é* você?

-Eu sou...

Deveria responder à pergunta da bela jovem, sua pobre salvadora? Mas aquilo poria sua vida em risco e também a dela, certo? E como o diria?

"Sou Aioros, Cavaleiro de Sagitário que dizem haver tentado matar Athena e o Mestre? Que dizem haver traído o Santuário? Mas não é verdade... Eu é que a salvei e dei-a ao primeiro turista que encontrei, junto com a armadura"

Nunca poderia dizer algo tão idiota assim. Ela poderia entregá-lo de volta e se acreditasse nele... Aquilo lhe estragaria a vida!

-Então...-ela decidiu cobrar-lhe resposta, após o longo silêncio.

-Eu... Eu sou... Eu não sei.

-Como assim? Perdeu a memória?

-Não sei.

Durante o seu treinamento para Cavaleiro, havia aprendido várias técnicas teatrais. Para se caso fosse pego por algum inimigo ou coisa assim. Saga parecia estar fazendo uso delas naquele momento, por que ele não?

-Mas eu tenho que ir –Aioros finalmente disse.

-Pra onde?

-Descobrirei.

-Fique... Dormiu por uma semana ou mais, se for agora desmaiará de fraqueza na primeira esquina. Então o trabalho que me deu será em dobro, já que terei que trazê-lo de volta.

-Mas não quero dar mais trabalho.

-Então fique. Em mais uma semana estará novinho em folha!

-Obrigado por tudo.

-Minha obrigação de serva de Athena.

-Aliás, onde estou?

-Numa vila, fronteira entre o Santuário e o resto da Grécia.

-Não a conheço.

-Não sabe nem seu próprio nome...! É algo de se esperar. Vamos comer, acho que o almoço já está pronto...

-E sua família...? Você me parece nova.

-Minha mãe trabalha a semana toda em Atenas e minha irmã trabalha na vila mesmo... Eu cuido da casa. Hoje, as duas só chegam a noite então eu te quero quieto num canto pra eu terminar de arrumar a casa.

Logo comeram e Aioros decidiu obedecê-la. Estava muito fraco e confuso. Achara ter morrido, mas parecia ter outra chance. Poderia, agora, combater Saga e sua rede de corrupção. Mostrar a todos que aquele Mestre era falso.

Deitou no sofá e ficou observando a jovem. Sim... Uma menina. Devia ter sua idade. Mesmo se lhe contasse sobre o que ocorrera, talvez não lhe interessasse. Sabia que vilas tão afastadas somente se importavam com poder viver em paz suas vidas pacatas. Viam o Mestre como a alguém humano e substituível, se é que consideravam sua ausência. Para eles era mais fácil seguir a ordens como ordens.

Seria menos frustrante se ele próprio fizesse aquilo. Separasse o Mestre e Athena; mas a vida no Santuário, propriamente dita, levava todos a acharem que um era apenas um instrumento do outro.

Instrumento... Naquele momento Aioros sentia-se assim. Usado pelo próprio amigo. Tão frustrante.

Fazia uma semana, segundo Ena. Aioria devia estar desesperado; por mais prodígio, ainda era uma criança. Saber que o irmão era um traidor devia ter sido como perder os pais uma vez mais.

Assim que desmascarasse Saga, ele entenderia. Era o dever de Aioros esperar um pouco.

* * *

Duas Semanas Depois

-Acho que vou a alguma vila hoje...-um guarda comentou alta e animadamente ao outro.

-Ah, precisamos relaxar, né? Essas mudanças de Athena são exaustivas. Tô precisando de uma pra mim.

-Nem me diga. Na "batida" de semana passada, dizem ter pegado umas dez virgens ou mais. Acredita? Dez... Após tantas batidas, elas são raras.

-Não é pra tanto... Meninas estão sempre nascendo para o terror dos pais.

-A verdade é que me disseram que vai ter uma "batida" naquela de fronteira. Com certeza acharemos mais virgens.

-Mais virgens?-uma terceira voz interrompeu a conversa, -Como assim, soldado?

Ambos olharam naquela direção e se arrependeram. Talvez se fingissem não ouvir...

-Senhor Saga!?- ambos disseram em uníssono.

-Que virgens, que batida é essa, soldados?-ele perguntou. Já sabia das ilegalidades, mas nunca conseguia pegar os infratores.

-São...-um deles, o mais baixo, olhava para os lados, como que procurando um papel de cola para uma prova da academia, -São infratores nunca pegos antes. É sempre bom pegá-los, né? Assim ficamos melhor de olho.

-Será verdade?-o cavaleiro de ouro levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Você é muito desconfiado.

Foi a vez do interrogador se assustar com a chegada de um quarto.

-Escorpião?

-Estava dando uma volta, fugindo do Aioria... Vi os pobres coitados sofrendo contigo.. Senhor Saga, por favor. Deixe-os... Você ouviu; estão fazendo o próprio trabalho.

-Ainda acho suspeito. –Saga disse, virando-se para os dois soldados.

Miro já se ia, aliviado por salvar os dois das terríveis garras do Gêmeos quando este ainda acrescentou ameaçadoramente:

-Se pego o que estou preste a pegar...

E saiu para sua Casa.

* * *

Nas duas semanas que se passaram, o jovem teve uma recuperação que surpreendera a todas da casa que o recebera. E, para retribuir a ajuda, havia realizado muitas tarefas que às vezes Aioros nunca tinha aprendido nos treinamentos para cavaleiro. Fora um período divertido.

Agora, o rapaz vestia-se com o que podia. Suas roupas estavam todas destruídas após os confrontos com Saga e Shura. Aioros sorriu ao perceber vários remendos que sua salvadora havia feito. Em adição, as roupas estavam bastante cheirosas.

-Aonde vai e o QUE tá fazendo!?-Ena perguntou, encostada à porta da cozinha quando viu Aioros se vestir e cheirar as roupas.

-Fez um belo trabalho com elas; agradeço. -O rapaz se ajoelhou aos pés da moça e beijou-lhe a mão.

-Como assim? Pensa que vai a algum lugar além desta casa? Só se for pra ajudar a consertar o telhado do vizinho da frente. Parece que o pivete do filho dele quebrou enquanto imitava um golpe sagrado de Athena.

-Eu realmente tenho que ir, graciosa Ena...

A jovem o observou em silêncio caminhar até a porta. Como impedi-lo, normalmente qualquer um já se teria ido. Mas tudo dentro dela pedia que ele ficasse... Sentia-se tão mais segura de si. Mais alegre consigo própria. Fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia assim tão valiosa. E era só ele olhá-la para se sentir a própria Athena!

Aioros passou pela porta e, por um segundo, considerou consertar o tal telhado e voltar para Ena. Não. Tinha que continuar andando em frente. Daria um jeito de chegar ao Santuário e desmascararia Saga. Se todos vissem que ele era o mestre, saberiam que tudo fora uma armação.

Continuou caminhando pela rua de costas pesadas. Doía tanto deixar aquela casa que o fizera esquecer-se do desgosto da traição do amigo.

Então um grito estridente de dor o fizera sair do frenesi.

Uma mulher? Em perigo? Mas numa tão pacífica como presenciara nas últimas semanas...?

Outro grito que fora abafado no meio de seu curso.

-ENA!-Aioros gritou, com todo músculo de seu corpo fazendo o caminho de volta à casa da moça.

* * *

A grega observava dois homens entrarem pela porta que se conservara aberta após a partida de Aioros.

De repente, as cenas de três anos antes voltavam à sua mente, como uma máquina do tempo. Ela podia sentir suas mãos imundas por seu corpo, rasgando suas roupas. Eram quentes, ásperas e ávidas.

Doera tanto! Não só seu físico.

Seu orgulho de grande batalhadora e rebelde ficara ferido para todo o sempre. O corte fora tão profundo em seu psíquico que permanecera em transe logo que os seis ou mais soldados completaram o serviço e, também, por dois longos meses dos quais não mais se recordava.

Já sentia a pontada dentro de si só em ver os guardas que pareciam dois coiotes espumando pela presa encontrada.

Fechou os olhos, rezando a Athena que a ajudasse desta vez com algum plano de fuga milagroso.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, as lágrimas lhe embaçavam a visão. Porém, pôde ver um movimento de um terceiro. Era sempre assim... Vinha um ou dois e, depois, todos mais surgiam.

Olhou ao seu redor, vendo sua casa toda distorcida. Por onde fugir? Pra onde?

Suportaria novamente a humilhação do estupro coletivo?

Algo a agarrou. Tudo o que Ena pôde fazer foi se debater e gritar. Não, realmente gritar; abrir a boca o quanto podia. O desespero lhe roubara a voz.

-Pára... Por favor! De novo não...-murmurara com as forças que lhe restara, ainda resistindo.

-Calma, não lhe farei nada -uma voz conhecida respondia.

A menina, enfim, notava que estavam sós na casa. E que o homem não a agarrava com todas as forças; ele a confortava o mais suavemente possível.

-É você...?-ela enxugava os olhos. Ao ver o rosto amigo, abraçou-o e com as mãos contornava o rosto do, agora, salvador.

-Sim... Ninguém nunca mais lhe fará mal algum. Eu te garanto!

-Mas eles eram dois! Como pôde? São soldados, são fortes. E, quando saiu, ainda estava tão fraco.

Ele a abraçou mais e, após um curto silêncio murmurou um "não sei".

-A força só veio...-explicou.

-Vai ficar aqui, pra me proteger?

-Sim! Pra sempre, se preciso -ele disse com voz embargada.

Fecharam a porta e Ena foi se deitar.

Aioros sentou-se no sofá lembrando-se da promessa impensada. Tinha que salvar o Santuário inteiro e preferira salvar aquela menina.

Talvez não fizesse mal ficando ali e pensando num plano. Se atacassem novamente, não hesitaria em usar sua autoridade e poder de cavaleiro. Era seu dever guardar os inocentes.

* * *

Os dois soldados estavam moribundos em uma cama quando um grande grupo chegou afoito.

-E o que houve com o talzinho!?-um perguntou.

-Era muito forte... Tinha a força de, no mínimo, um cavaleiro de prata -o que estava melhorzinho respondeu.

-Eu ouvi que lutava igual a Babel!

-E tinha a rapidez de Argo!

Todos davam suas declarações, tentando imaginar se seria algum cavaleiro infiltrado na aldeia para prender os "batedores".

-Foi uma "batida" perdida...-concluiu outro.

-Quando ouvi que os dois estavam para morrer, larguei a mulher e saí correndo como vi ao mundo da cintura pra baixo!

-Quase fiz o mesmo... E a minha era tão linda!

Mais dois soldados chegaram.

-Soube que um cavaleiro estava naquela vila de fronteira... É verdade?-o mais baixo perguntou.

-Não sabemos, mas devia ser...

-Tomem cuidado! O senhor Saga de Gêmeos está de olho nas "batidas". Ele quase nos esfolou só por comentá-las hoje mais cedo...-o mais alto disse.

-E quando ele disse aquilo de costas! Eu quase me molhei...-o companheiro complementou, olhando o estado dos dois soldados na cama -Uau! Ele detonou mesmo vocês... É melhor cancelarmos a batida de amanhã na cidade vizinha.

-É isso aí!-o mais alto falou, enquanto os outros assentiram.

-Não!-um dos deitados na cama gritou, chamando a atenção de todos -Eu quero vingança! Assim que sair daqui, vamos dar cabo da mocinha daquela casa... Não vai ser um aldeão de bosta que tirará da gente o prazer das "batidas"!

Todos deram vivas, concordando. Os dois últimos a entrar foram os únicos a ficarem quietos. Se Saga os pegasse... O que seria de todos?

Continuará...

_Anita_, 27/08/2004

Notas da Autora:

_Esta fic é o meu presente de aniversário à Vane, que faz XX anos no dia 11!!! Eu sei que pela data acima ele tá meio adiantado, mas, bem, este é um fic de capítulos e sei que não o termino até dia 11._

_Mas, e aí? Estão gostando? Achando tudo igual? Diferente? _

_Como usual, a fic não tem bem uma história central. É em geral o aioros no mundo de agora achando que é ontem. Ou pelo menos, por ora, será assim. Calma que vai ter mais coisa ^^ _

_E agora? Aioros vai desistir de denunciar Saga e viverá sua vidinha calma com Ena, sem nunca rever o irmão? Algo me diz que ele nunca faria isso! _

_Bem, qualquer comentário, vocês já sabem! Meu mail ama isso: anita_ e se quiserem mais fics minhas e de outros: .ws tb aceitarei a sua ^^_


	2. Abrindo a Porta Para o Mestre

Notas Iniciais: 

_Mais um Capítulo de presente pra Vane e aí vai! Espero que goste, viu? Todos comentem para meu mail!!_

_Olho Azul Apresenta: _

Meu Passado Ficará  
Em Seu Futuro

**Capítulo 2 – Abrindo a Porta Para o Mestre**

"Kokoro ni oyogu kingyo wa  
Minikusa de tsutsumarenu you  
Kono natsu dake no  
Inochi to kimete

_Espero que o peixe dourado,  
nadando em meu coração,  
Não seja tragado pela feiúra  
Sua vida só dura um verão"_

**-Ai Otsuka-**

Um casal estava sentado em escadas do estilo clássico enquanto o Sol se punha. A jovem, de cabelos vermelhos e alvo rosto estava pensativa e calada. O outro, em oposição, falava animadamente enquanto seus cabelos dourados brilhavam com os últimos raios.

-E o Miro disse que vai ser muito legal! Já imaginou a cara do Saga, Marin? O coitado anda tão cabisbaixo desde que a paz voltou ao Santuário... A princesa Athena garantiu que viria e tenho certeza de que Seiya vem junto. Eu estava em dúvida se devíamos chamar o novo Mestre ou não... Ele é tão f chado, sei lá. bem, igual ao Saga, os dois devem ser ótimos amigos, não é? Marin, está me ouvindo?  
-Hã...? Ah, sim, claro. Dizia que tinha vencido de Afrodite hoje num treinamento, não é? Foi muito inteligente de sua parte lançar o golpe na tal flor que brotava ali.  
-Não, disse isso há dez minutos. No que pensava? Mas já que tocou no assunto, sim, sim! O Afrodite se desconcentra tão fácil, haha! Às vezes quando faço uma cara mais séria ele fica com uma cara de medo. Tão frágil, o pobrezinho... Marin!? O que há contigo?  
-Nada... é que eu estava pensando...  
-Em quê? Não está me dando a mínima atenção hoje.  
-Sinto muito, Aioria; tem toda a razão. Pois diga sobre o que falava.  
-Primeiro, conte-me seus pensamentos - o rapaz inclinou-se para olhá-la no rosto. Não que fosse possível; Marin resolvera continuar com a máscara. Dizia já estar acostumada...  
-Pois eu estava treinando um aluno meu em particular num lugar perto da fronteira.  
-Sei...  
-E vi uns guardas conversando.  
-Qual o problema? Também têm direito a uma folguinha, né?  
-O tema...  
-Pára de enrolar! O que era...?  
-Calma, Aioria; nem sei se ouvi direito. Você é muito afobado.  
-Perdão... Continue.  
-Bem, falavam de uma aldeia próxima. Parece que dois soldados foram feridos durante uma batida... -Marin falara a última palavra bem vagarosamente e ficou quieta.  
-Feridos como?  
-Não me importa. O que me intriga é o termo "batida". Meu discípulo, que convive com alguns desses soldados, disse não saber. O jeito dele... Pareceu que não queria era me contar.  
-Vaio ver estavam bebendo uma batidinha no meio do serviço e sei lá, né? Se aluno não quis dedurá-los...  
-Não sei do meu aluno e não me importa. O caso é que não sei o que é "batida" e não creio que seja um drinque. Isso foi há uma semana...  
-E ainda te chateia?  
-Calma!  
-Você é que vai rápido demais...-a jovem falou de forma autoritária. Mesmo sendo mais jovem que o Cavaleiro, tinha um jeito nato de líder.  
-Fala -Aioria disse, subordinado.  
-Noutro dia, treinando duas futuras amazonas, ouvi mais guardas comentando da vila de fronteira. Falaram novamente em "batida" -Marin novamente enfatizou a palavra -Acrescentando que quem os ferira foi um Cavaleiro de Prata.  
-Sério!? Mas por que fariam isso? Vou agora perguntar ao Moses! Aquele cara sabe de tudo...  
-Foi exatamente o que fiz no dia seguinte, digo, ontem. Afirmou-me que nenhuma deles fazia nada naquela vila. Era muito longe e calma. Treinamentos ali perto ecoavam tanto que não valiam a pena. Sempre iria uma multidão assisti-lo e as chances de machucarem alguém...  
-Então foi isso o que houve!  
-Aioria! Deixa-me terminar...  
-Desculpa.  
-Sugeri isto mesmo. Moses ficou indignado e garantiu que se aquilo houvesse acontecido, deveria ter sido comunicado ao Mestre. Acrescentou rispidamente que confiava em seus amigos o bastante para saber que não o fariam. E completou dizendo que os soldados também os reconheceriam.  
-Bons argumentos.  
-É. Cheguei à minha cabana e não consegui dormir. Corri até um telefone próximo e liguei para Seiya. Quem sabe me sugerisse algo...  
-E?  
-Ele disse que os policiais usam esse termo quando vão pegar alguém em flagrante, desmontar um local de tráfico de drogas... Coisas assim. Mas não conseguia imaginar o que aquilo tinha a ver com os soldados daqui. Se fosse algo assim, haveria algum relatório.  
-Tinha?  
-Não. Mas encontrei Miro por lá.  
-E daí!?  
-Bem... Quem sabe ele conhecesse? E explicou sim! Parece que caminhava com Saga quando ouviram uns soldados falando disso. Saga ficou desconfiado e perguntou. Disseram ser algo como pegar os que cometiam crimes pela primeira vez. Chamavam isso de virgens... Aí ficavam de olho neles.  
-Que inteligente!

Marin balançou a cabeça.

-Isso me soa muito estranho, na verdade. Quando o falei, Miro disse que eu era tão desconfiada quanto Saga.  
-E eu concordo. Você é mais uma que acha que os soldados são pequenos delinqüentes ou que não prestam pra nada, né?  
-Não sou, mas é estranho. Fico tranqüila já que Saga tá de olho neles... Mas a pulga atrás da minha orelha está no "Cavaleiro de Prata" que os feriu.  
-Será um invasor? Por ser na fronteira, aquela é uma zona propícia, né?  
-Não sei. Vou tentar pesquisar mais.  
-Ainda acho que está se estressando com pouca coisa. Relaxa, mina! Agora, como eu dizia, estamos fazendo uma festa surpresa pro Saga e você está convidada!

* * *

O cheiro de algo bom sendo preparado tinha longo alcance. Aioros estava do lado de fora ajudando um garoto da vila a concertar sua bicicleta quando o sentiu penetrando suas narinas. Não precisava pensar muito para descobrir quem era a cozinheira. Apesar de ser fim-de-semana e, por isso, a mãe de Ena estar ali - ela era a cozinheira nestas ocasiões - o aroma era, inconfundivelmente, da comida da jovem heroína.

Terminou de ajustar e levantou-se, batendo de leve no ombro do garoto, para que testasse o brinquedo. O rapazinho subiu e começou a pedalar.

-Tá bonzinho, tio! Muito obrigado... Minha mãe manda também agradecer por ter consertado as estantes que tinham quebrado quando os homens ruins vieram -ele disse, sorrindo.

Aioros retribuiu o gesto acenando. Não via a hora de entrar e saborear o almoço de Ena. Havia sido a mãe do menino que doara os coelhos que eram preparados, como retribuição. De certa forma, Aioros não se sentia mais um estorvo.

Por não ter o que fazer, ajudava as senhoras a carregar as coisas e os homens com as obras. Sempre que podia tomava conta das crianças... Era seu passatempo predileto, já que aquilo o fazia se lembrar de Aioria.

"Estará muito triste comigo? É tão jovem para imaginar que talvez eu não seja o errado na história..." pensou abrindo a porta e indo direto até a cozinha.

Os longos cachos marrons da moça remexiam-se enquanto ela fazia os últimos preparos para o almoço.

-Sua mãe está bem?-Aioros perguntou, ajudando a pôr os quatro pratos na pequena mesa.  
-Não muito... Pegou um resfriado, acho -disse, pondo o par de coelhos no meio dos pratos.  
-Fico feliz, pois assim posso comer mais de sua comida.  
-Ora! Se foi ela quem me ensinou a fazê-la... Suponho que faça bem melhor que eu!  
-Mas sempre tem um quê de especial quando é você quem prepara.  
-Está insano. -E riu-se, saindo para chamar as outras duas moças.

O rapaz esperou de pé até que a última se sentasse, como havia, ainda garoto, aprendido a fazer. Enquanto isso olhava pela janela para o morro que separava a vila do Santuário.

-Ele é muito perto?-perguntou a Ena que fora a última a sentar-se.  
-Não sei ao certo. Mas acho que dá para ir a pé. Sei que subindo esse morrão aí, a gente pode ver os doze templos dos defensores dourados.  
-Então dá pra andar até lá.  
-O que quer lá?-a irmã de Ena perguntou.  
-Foi só curiosidade. -Então se sentou.

* * *

Faltavam duas horas para o redondo astro de fogo beijar a mãe terra. Aioros estava sentado à porta da humilde casa ainda observando o morro que o separava da realidade. Não podia ficar naquela vila para sempre... Tinha de desmascarar o traidor e salvar a pobre princesa. Jurara defendê-la a custo de não só sua vida, como também de sua alma.

Algo quente e suave pousara sobre seus ombros tensos.

-Por que olha tanto para lá? Acha que veio do Santuário?-Ena perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Naquele momento de decisão, Aioros sabia que não queria a companhia da moça. Era uma tentação continuar com aquela vida tranqüila...

-Já disse...-respondeu, evitando encará-la -Estou curioso com essa história de deuses morando lá. E esses soldados...  
-Eles voltarão.  
-Como tem certeza?  
-Sempre voltam. Há sempre virgens.  
-Eu não me perdoaria se não houvesse chegado a tempo naquele dia.  
-Você não chegou...  
-Quê?-virou buscando seus olhos, mas a menina havia abaixado a cabeça envergonhada.  
-Antes... Eles já haviam vindo.  
-E...?  
-Sim.

E chorara muito. Aioros a abraçá-la com todas as suas forças, mas aquilo era algo que todo seu treinamento não o ensinara a fazer. Então usava também todo seu coração.

-Está segura comigo...  
-Por quanto tempo se sempre olha o horizonte?-ela perguntou, deitando a cabeça em seu peito.  
-Não sei -o jovem sinceramente respondeu.

Um grito interrompera sua conversa. Depois, vários gritos de mulheres.

-São eles!-Ena respondeu levantando assustada. Estava estática, impotente.

Um grupo de quinze soldados no mínimo vinha correndo.

-Vamos entrar... parecem virem para cá -ela falou, olhando para a porta.  
-Sim, entre. Mas eu fico.  
-Mas! São muitos...  
-Conheço esse olhar. Eles querem vingança. Ou me matam ou te levam. Não deixarei nenhum dos dois; juro. E há algo que tenho de falar com eles.

Viu a jovem entrar hesitante.

Aqueles guardas poderiam ser sua porta para a Sala do Mestre. Considerou deixar-se capturar e então fugir do castigo –tortura, na certa. Mas logo viu que entrando no Santuário daquela forma seria se entregar ao destino que Saga lhe estava traçando.

Estava sentado vendo o bando se aproximar, cada vez mais lento e ansioso. O que fazer?

Se desse bobeira, seria identificado. Todos, àquele ponto, tinham conhecimento da traição. Não poderia confiar em Shura. Devotava tão cegamente ao Mestre quanto à Athena. Shaka dava no mesmo. Mestre Ancião? Mas este já lhe contara de seus planos de deixar o Santuário. Poderia já tê-lo feito. Camus não ligava o bastante para o que ocorria a ponto de tomar uma posição tão no prelúdio da luta. Pensaria naquilo mais tarde; típico de Aquário.

Apertou seus olhos. Não fazia nem um mês que sua vida era plena! Possuía a armadura sagrada há quase oito anos, não era todo garoto de dez anos que recebia aquela honra! Aliás, nenhum realmente a entendia.

* * *

Treinara com os amigos desde que seus pais ainda eram vivos. Era uma turma bem grande de muitos jovens e crianças. E, exatamente por serem tão jovens, treinavam todos no Santuário. Só o tempo diria para onde seriam levados para treinarem de verdade.

Mesmo assim, muitos encaravam aquilo como um parque de diversões. Ao ar livre, também aprendiam grego, história, filosofia... Mas, principalmente, a obedecerem a seus superiores e à Athena.

Com o tempo, um grupo em especial se destacou. Eram os mais inteligentes, os de maior capacidade e os que criavam mais problemas. Aioros, Saga, Shura e Camus. Os dois primeiros eram amigos desde que se entendiam por gente, mas logo acolheram a lealdade de Shura e a inteligência de Camus no meio da amizade. Não que eles o tivessem pedido ou coisa assim, mas seus dons se encaixavam com os planos da dupla.

-Muito bem...-o professor de filosofia andava debaixo do Sol forte, olhando para os vinte alunos -repito minha pergunta: quem foi que fez a prova? Pois é impossível que todos vocês, mais a outra turma, fizessem toda a prova com as mesmas palavras e respostas certas.

Aioros olhou para os amigos numa última advertência. Qualquer dos três que falasse se veria com ele. Aquele professor amava debochar do jovem por estar sempre falando em ser um cavaleiro de ouro. Era o sonho dele! Então, Aioros estava sempre aprontando para ele. E o pobre professor nunca descobria, afinal, ninguém da turma sabia e, os que desconfiavam, não ousavam arriscar se tornar mais um alvo dele.

-É impossível que ninguém saiba quem derramou tinta em meu Platão, ou quem passou as provas pra vocês! Afinal, é lógico que alguém o fez. Há sempre uma testemunha.

Olhou para Shaka, que, com seus olhos bem fechados, nem parecia perceber que ali havia uma aula. Mesmo assim, já mostrara resultados tão surpreendentes que seu caminho para a Índia já estava traçado no mapa. Não seria ele... Olhou para o mais rebeldezinho, Máscara da Morte. Se tivesse um pingo de inteligência, até o faria. Mas uma caixa com uma cabeça de lebre era mais típico seu que uma prova igual para todos os alunos.

Shura? Não... Muito cheio de princípios. Aioros? Ora! Para que o pobre diabo o faria...? Isso poderia tirar-lhe a armadura de suas mãos, pensaria. Coitado, realmente achava que receberia aquilo e os pais não passavam de míseros soldados que serviam ao Mestre Shion.

Sacudiu a cabeça.

-Professor, estou interrompendo?-um ancião que devia ser um terço de sua estatura aproximou-se do grupo.

Todos os vinte jovens se levantaram e os mais jovens foram abraçá-lo.

-Mestre Ancião! É tão bom vê-lo...-Shura disse, agachando-se frente ao senhor respeitosamente.  
-Vejo que estavam levando outra bronca... O que aconteceu?-perguntou, observando que Máscara da morte continuava de pé encostado a uma rocha e Shaka a meditar. Riu-se das duas figuras.  
-Acho que alguém trocou nossas provas por cópias iguais das respostas certas -Aioros falou, abraçando o professor favorito. Aquele que os ensinava o básico para serem Cavaleiros.  
-Ora! Que coisa... -Dohko riu-se olhando para aquele, em especial -Tem idéia de quem possa ter sido?  
-Não. Acho que poucos sabem de filosofia o suficiente. Eu não fui! Não gostaria de ficar mal com um professor, né? Quando eu for um Cavaleiro de Ouro todos falarão bem de mim!  
-Ha ha! Com certeza nos lembraremos deste pequeno garoto de oito anos apenas quando usar aquela roupa de tão grande brilho.  
-Sim! Com poderes para rasgar o céu...!-gritou fingindo portar um arco mirado para o céu.  
-E protegeremos Athena com nossas vidas!-Shura completou, abraçando o amigo arqueiro -O senhor não acha que essa história com as provas nos desonraria perante a princesa Athena, não é, Mestre?  
-Oh, não! Ela deve estar rindo muito disto. Agora, professor, posso levá-los?  
-Fique a vontade -o outro respondeu dando de ombros. Ele parecia ser o único que não se ria. A exceção de Shaka que nem parecia prestar atenção onde estava. Aquele sim, seria o maior dos Cavaleiros. Tão forte que, talvez, o comparassem à Deusa Athena.

* * *

-Foi você quem espancou nossos companheiros!?-uma voz bem máscula acordou Aioros de suas lembranças.  
-Sim, fui eu que salvei a moça inocente. -Continuou sentado. Havia se decidido.  
-Então, quem é? Ouvi que era um Cavaleiro de Prata.  
-Não o sou -respondeu sinceramente.  
-Trouxe uns amigos para vermos quem você é, já que não nos diz!  
-Sou um fiel servo de Athena e totalmente contra seu Mestre. Satisfeitos? É a única resposta que receberão. Agora vão.

Todos o olharam. Eram tantos ao seu redor, que parecia ter ficado noite. Mas o cavaleiro permaneceu imóvel.

-É um maluco -outro soldado cochichou com outro -Pra que perdermos tempo aqui.  
-Ele me machucou! -um que Aioros identificava clamou -Quero vingança!

E começaram a dar-lhe chutes e atingi-lo com lanças.

Quando a poeira baixou, notaram que só o que haviam atingindo era um saco de areia que esvaziava sobre a árida terra da vila.

-Onde está!?-o maior perguntou.  
-Bem aqui!-Aioros respondeu de trás do grupo, iniciando uma seqüência de golpes comuns. Se já o chamavam de Cavaleiro de Prata não poderia nunca arriscar usar seu cosmo. Não era só o perigo de Saga senti-lo e de descobri-lo vivo.

Eles tentaram revidar, mas logo desistiram. Aquele era um oponente muito mais alto do que eles. Sua postura na luta, sua calma, a forma como calculava cada golpe...

-Quem é você!?- o líder novamente perguntava.  
-Alguém que quer ver o Cavaleiro Saga imediatamente. Diga isso a ele. Se não vier, revelarei seu grande segredo. Aquele traidor...  
-Mas... O Senhor Saga...? Não posso falar com ele! Não tem como.  
-Não? Então eu mesmo irei até lá e contarei a ele sobre seu segredinho também, soldado.

Algo no brilho do olhar do estranho pareceu lembrar ao guarda de outro cavaleiro. Tinha a incisão de Saga, como se tivessem aprendido as mesmas técnicas juntos. Era assustador.

-Eu realmente não tenho como...-continuou.  
-Então mande o recado para o Mestre... Sei que ele poderá avisar a Saga imediatamente. Lembre-se, não é só sua patente que está em jogo, Capitão -e deu-lhe um chute nas costelas com tal técnica que nem as quebrou, só o "ajudou" a alcançar o Santuário mais depressa.

Todos já se haviam ido. Aioros suspirou. Não poderia ir até lá, seria arriscado demais. Mas trazendo Saga até ali, poderia desmascarar o farsante traidor na frente de todos!

Torcia para que o "capitão" não demorasse muito; seu sangue fervia.

-Por Athena!-algo que lhe fazia ferver ainda mais o abraçou -Achei que era seu fim... Está doido!? Falando assim do grande Mestre e do Senhor Saga! É suicídio.  
-Ena... Eu sinto muito, mas preciso ver Saga!  
-Não é explicação!

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça e sentou-se novamente. Ena recusava-se a desapertar seu abraço.

-Está me escondendo muita coisa desde que acordou. Inclusive seu nome... Sinto que você não perdeu memória alguma, apesar de também não ter mais um pingo de sanidade.  
-Ena! Faço isso pra te proteger.  
-Por favor! Não preciso de proteção se já perdi o que me era mais sagrado.  
-Não é apenas honra que está em jogo aqui... Sua vida, a de sua família. Quem sabe a da vila toda!

Ela soltou-se dele e foi se encostar ao outro extremo da porta da casa.

-O que é?-perguntou com voz serena, tentando se recompor.  
-Eu descobri algo... Isso ameaça inclusive a própria Athena. Por causa disso, perdi meu trabalho, meu irmão, meus amigos... Um até tentou me matar! Outro me traiu... Como gostaria de voltar a ser criança. Se não fosse por você, teria perdido a vida. Não quero te perder, Ena...

Pulou para abraçá-la, mas ao invés disso, a menina mexeu-se de tal forma que seus lábios se roçaram. O rapaz deu um pulo para trás de volta, ofegante.

-Fez isso de propósito!

A menina riu-se.

-O que foi?-Aioros perguntou, com medo de tocar os lábios com os dedos e esquecer-se daquele toque tão terno.  
-Um bando de soldados armados e musculosos não te deixou tão assustado quanto esse beijo. Acho que você tem é medo de mim... Serei alguma arma poderosa?

O jovem a olhou gravemente e depois se juntou à gargalhada.

-Dediquei tanto minha vida aos treinos e a criar meu irmão que nunca soube que um sentimento assim poderia existir -disse, encabulado.  
-Nem eu...-a jovem aproximou-se de novo dele, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.  
-Posso senti-lo de novo?

Ela assentiu, sem muita coragem de levantar a cabeça. Aioros pousou sua mão delicadamente sob seu queixo e ergueu-o. Ela era linda! E como seus verdes olhos brilhavam com o pudor. Dar o próximo passo seria metê-la naquela confusão toda e nunca mais ver aquele par de esmeraldas tão vivo.

Mas um impulso forte dentro de si não o consentiu pensar mais e a beijou com toda a paixão que jamais soubera ter. Era como estar no paraíso antes de morrer. Tão bom... Seria proibido?

Aquilo era amor?

* * *

-E o louco começou a insistir que mandasse esse recado ao Senhor Saga... E agora?-o "capitão" dizia a seu superior.

Estava estranhamente pálido. Se algum dia alguém descobrisse sobre as batidas e que ele participava de boa parte delas nunca mais poria os pés no Santuário. Ao saber que Saga já estava de olho, apavorou-se ainda mais. Aquele sempre fora um cavaleiro impiedoso.

-Não temos como dizer algo assim a Gêmeos. Nós seríamos os malucos!-seu superior respondeu, olhando para o Sol que se punha.

Primeiro o interrogatório da amazona de Águia sobre o tal Cavaleiro de Prata na vila de fronteira agora a ameaça do talzinho de contar tudo.

-As batidas devem parar. Se não houver provas, ele não passará de um demente. Será desacreditado na certa.  
-Mas, senhor... Sempre haverá testemunhas.  
-Silencie-as.  
-O senhor realmente precisava ouvir como ele falou... Era como se conhecesse tudo aqui dentro. E se houver novamente algum problema? Não acho certo ignorarmos.  
-Soldado, se ele falar, dirá tudo. Não queremos isso, não é?  
-De jeito nenhum, senhor.  
-Que bom que concorda.

Ambos haviam batalhado o bastante para chegarem a tais postos. Nunca um estranho lhes tiraria dali. Nunca.

Continuará...

Anita, 10/09/2004

**Notas da Autora:**

_Olá!!! Como sempre, a fic é dedicada à minha amiga Vane que amanhã aniversaria. Não estará completa até lá, mas um dia termina!_

_E agora? Sem o recado ser dado, Aioros terá que ir até o Santuário sobre risco de ser torturado? Ou será tido como doido? Como contará que na verdade é o salvador de Athena?_

_Vamos ver os próximos capítulos, né? E para apressá-los, é só e mandarem um e-mail e visitarem meu site Olho Azul para outras fics._


	3. O Canto e o Silêncio

Notas Iniciais:

Iuuuuuuuurrú! Aqui estou de volta com um novíssimo capítulo, leiam, divirtam-se e comeeeeeeentem!!! Ah, só como um aviso... Tdodos já devem ter notado que a fic é minha, então o que isso significa? Não, não que você não podem copiar... Aliás: NÃO PODEM!!! Mas não é essa a lógica ¬¬ O que quero dizer é que, por ser minha, eu posso criar a tralha que eu quiser que vcs têm que acreditar, né? Então o Ikki é meu marido. O Aioria é meu escravo. O Saga também. E joguei todas as idades dos personagens no lixo e dei-lhes umas novas e não vou entediá-los com mais detalhes. Só... Bem, não fiquem presos a isso. O importante que for sobre o assunto estará na fic em si. Problemas com isso? Leia o manga ^^U

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Meu Passado Ficará**  
**Em Seu Futuro**

**Capítulo 3 - O Canto e o Silêncio**

"Mou nakanaide hitori de hohoende mitsumete  
Anata no soba ni iru kara  
Kanashimi ni sayonara hohoende sayonara

_Não chore mais sozinho, Mostre-me seu sorriso_  
_Pois estou ao seu lado_  
_Adeus à tristeza, Sorria um adeus"_  
-Ryu-

Aioros já estava três meses naquela vila e passara o último esperando e planejando. Sempre sentia seu coração esmagado quando pensava no quão comprometida Ena estava, mas, se ela não estivesse ali, o rapaz já teria desistido de tudo pela pacata vida que fingia levar.

-Terminei o jantar. Minha irmã não virá hoje, o que significa que a noite é nossa... -ela disse com um sorriso travesso.  
-Não fale isso aqui fora, os outros interpretarão mal -Aioros respondeu levemente corado. Era coisa certa que já compravam os presentes nupciais para ambos.  
-Melhor que saberem da verdade -falou, fingindo irritação ao entrar com o jovem.

Ele viu as negras capas em cima do sofá e lhe veio uma tontura. Era doideira fazer o que planejaram, mas não havia outra saída. Jurara fidelidade a Athena... Ena... Valia a pena? Arriscar uma vida certa por um confronto incerto com Saga?

-Bem, nós vamos até o Santuário e penduramos as faixas com o local de encontro. Acho que há chance do Senhor Saga saber -a jovem falava enquanto sentava à mesa da cozinha -Continuamos a fazê-lo sempre que der!  
-Tendo cuidado... Os soldados me querem longe do mundo deles.  
-Eu sei. E por você não ser ninguém, farão isso impunemente. Por isso falei para marcar presença na vila.  
-Ninguém gosta de quando falo de Saga... Eu até me sinto mal.  
-Mas é preciso! Ele VAI acabar ouvindo que alguém o difama. Se ao menos você dissesse seu nome... Aí seus amigos te reconheceriam e até te ajudariam!  
-Já disse que sou um traidor... Viriam aqui me matar.  
-Talvez o próprio Senhor Saga...  
-Não virá! Ena, não insista! -Aioros levantou-se e foi até a porta da casa esperar a lua estar alta o bastante para a partida. Assim que o fogo de Capricórnio se extinguisse...

Como Shura estaria? Como sempre, a vila nunca sabe realmente sobre os defensores sagrados... Houve até quem dissesse que era tudo invenção! O máximo que viram foram cavaleiros de bronze. O amadurecimento de cavaleiros superiores era tão grande que não saíam por aí falando quem eram.

Se ao menos o fizessem... Então Saga seria desmascarado mais rápido. Notariam que nunca estava em seu templo e procurariam por seu paradeiro. Agora, voltando tanta atenção para o cavaleiro, talvez, eles o fizessem.

Mas por que envolver Ena nisso tudo...? Ainda era um peso tão grande em seu coração. Sem a armadura, caso encontrasse Shura novamente, não poderia protegê-la. Mal o fizera antes com a ajuda do bebê Athena.

Naquele dia seria o aniversário de Saga... Naquele ano não faria nada, já que o amigo sumira, mas antes sempre o comemorava. Gostava tanto de irritá-lo.

Ao longe, o fogo de Sagitário ficava tão fraco que parecia já se apagando. Tudo o que Aioros queria era viver aquela vida, mesmo não sendo a dele.

* * *

-SURPRESA!-vinte e três pessoas gritavam em uníssono, enquanto mais duas puxavam o assustado aniversariante para dentro do templo.  
-Vamos, cara! Pedimos permissão ao Mestre só pra isso...-Shura o arrastava junto com Aioria, um dos grandes organizadores.

Saga olhava todo o templo, mal o reconhecendo. Outrora, aquelas festas eram no dele próprio e não costumavam ter tanta gente. Mas, outrora, ele merecia mais aquilo.

-Quem fez isso?-perguntou num tom como se acusasse alguém de morte.  
-Todos nós!-Aioria disse, o que fez Saga congelar -Que houve?

Mas Gêmeos só caminhou até o canto onde estava seu irmão, que, aproveitando a distração, pôs um chapéu de aniversário rosa com flores e anjinhos na cabeça dele.

A coisa perdeu a graça quando minutos se passaram e ele continuava imóvel.

Aioria foi puxado para o canto por Shura que o olhava fixamente.

-Por que teve de responder aquilo? Não podia falar outra frase!?  
-Não entendo...-no momento, Camus se aproximou interrogando a cena.  
-O idiota aqui falou "todos nós"!-Shura respondeu, após anos convivendo com o amigo, conhecia todas as suas expressões. Depois da resposta, o frio guerreiro fez uma cara tão preocupada quanto a de Capricórnio.  
-O que eu fiz!?-Aioria perguntou, ainda sem entender nada.  
-Aioros... Ele sempre dizia isso, festa após festa -Camus respondera em tom de reflexão -Cada dia mais me impressiono com como vocês se parecem.  
-Mas isso não é bom, Camus -Shura continuou -Saga parece se culpar cada dia mais...  
-Não me importo, se ele quiser perder a vida dele também assim... Já gastei palavras demais com aquele indivíduo -virou-se para as cadeiras sentando-se sozinho. Desde a morte do amigo, não mais ficava com o grupo antigo.  
-E eu vou falar coma Marin. Não quero que ela fique conversando a noite toda com a Shaina. Sinto até ciúmes!-Aioria declarou, deixando Shura a sós com sua nostalgia.

* * *

-Que droga, Aioros! Todos os anos é uma festa surpresa e você sempre consegue me enganar... Quando acho que não vai ter mais nada, chego ao meu templo e está todo enfeitado... Em pensar que nesse ano eu fiquei aqui o tempo todo! Só saí pra ir ao banheiro. Por Athena!

Saga continuava com o mesmo discurso de quase todos os anos, mas, no fundo, estava feliz ao ver todos seus amigos, enfim, reunidos. Treinaram por tanto tempo... Espanha, Sibéria, Índia... Nos últimos anos, a festa só ocorria entre ele, Aioros e Aioria. Mas o garoto era tão pequeno que mal entendia aquilo. Só ia porque não podia ficar sozinho.

-E então? Chamei quase todos! Consegui trazer Shaka, inclusive. E o Mestre Ancião também veio... Gostou?  
-Não. Quem teve essa idéia de girino!?  
-Todos nós!-Aioros disse sua frase de forma triunfal, arrancando risos de Shura e até de Camus.  
-Por que sempre dou essa deixa...?  
-Sei lá, vamu cumê!-Sargitário falou, doido para comer o bolo que o Mestre Ancião havia trazido -As receitas do Mestre são as melhores!

* * *

Incontáveis estrelas brilhavam melancolicamente naquela noite. Do lado de dentro música de tudo quanto era tipo podia ser ouvida, cada cavaleiro havia trazido seu álbum predileto. Ali fora, o silêncio reinava como forma de luto.

-Não vai me ouvir?-Marin perguntara por trás da máscara ao acompanhante -Pára de olhar as estrelas e preste atenção, por favor.  
-Eu tava pensando no Aioros.  
-É...?-Marin assustara-se com a revelação. Aioria não se abria assim tão fácil e ela nem perguntara nada.  
-Disseram que sou parecido com ele, mas sempre falaram o contrário. Que eu deveria prestar mais atenção nos meus ideais e ser que nem ele. Não entendo. E falaram como se agora isso fosse ruim.  
-Eu ouvi que Saga e ele eram muito íntimos. É só hoje, Aioria.  
-Sei... Mas mal o conheci. Sempre o descreveram como alguém sério, leal e que não pensava em nada além de servir Athena. Também me parecia assim, enquanto me treinava. Mas, hoje, ao nos compararem fiquei me perguntando como era realmente meu irmão. Sem idealizações. Os únicos que poderiam me dizer são os que querem esquecê-lo! Queria poder reencontrá-lo...  
-Aioria, desculpa interrompê-lo, mas preciso te contar. É o único em quem confio, por causa de sua determinação em cumprir a justiça. Pode me ouvir?

O jovem olhou-a bem. Nunca esperava ter tanta importância para a fechada amazona.

-Claro! Sempre que quiser, Marin.  
-Tem algo errado entre os soldados, Aioria.  
-De novo sobre as tais batidas? Pensei que tinha abandonado o assunto.  
-Não é só isso. O tal Cavaleiro de Prata... Parece que só não me contam tudo pois temem algo maior. Eles estão assustados com algo e tem que ser grande!  
-Hum... Nem sei o que dizer. Não ouvi nada sobre isso.  
-É porque é muito desatento. E parecem estar tomando mais cuidado agora para não vazar nada.

Aioria sentou-se, encostando-se às pedras do templo. Marin fez o mesmo em um suspiro. Sabia que ele estava tentando prestar atenção, mas...

-Certo, vou direto ao assunto -ela disse, enfim -Preciso de sua ajuda.  
-Claro! Tudo por você...  
-É sério. Vou até o Capitão e irei interrogá-lo dizendo ser algo legal. Preciso que me resguarde.  
-Quê?  
-Usarei o nome de Athena sem realmente ter permissão...  
-Isso é errado!  
-Eu sei! Mas se eu estiver certa...  
-E se não estiver!? Marin, eu me importo demais contigo pra não te incentivar.  
-Estou decidida. Mas se eu for pega, quero que me ajude... Por favor!  
-Eu o faria mesmo se tentasse algo ainda mais proibido, sabe disso. Mesmo assim... Vão chamá-la de doida! Não tem prova alguma quanto a isso.  
-Eu irei amanhã à noite.  
-Posso te delatar e não irá a lugar algum -Aioria falou bem mais grosso que de costume.  
-Estou voltando à festa...  
-Marin!

A amazona já estava entrando, seguida por Aioria, quando ao longe do Santuário viram um grupo de soldados. Uma das vantagens do templo do Mestre era poder ver quase todo o Santuário.

-Quantos! Devem ser uns cinqüenta, Aioria.  
-É...  
-Que terá havido? Vou ver...

Mas o jovem a deteve.

-Não posso ir por causa da festa, mas Miro te acompanha.  
-Não preciso de babá.  
-Por favor. Além do mais, estando com um cavaleiro de ouro, você terá mais autoridade...  
-Certo...  
-Vou chamá-lo.

* * *

O fogo de Aquário parecia tão fraco que não seria capaz de queimar o dedo de uma criança, mas a luz da Lua iluminava todo aquele morro que marcava o fim do Santuário propriamente dito.

Era estranho ver de novo todas aquelas ruínas na presença das quais havia treinado arduamente até três meses antes, quando tudo mudara. A verdade é que estava completamente encurralado e não sabia como sairia dali.

Se estivesse só, machucaria os soldados que estivessem com a expressão mais atenta e fugiria deixando os outros abobalhados. Mas, mesmo Ena sendo muito corajosa, não seria ágil o bastante para segui-lo de forma que não se ferisse.

Aioros limitava-se a contemplar os dois últimos dos quarenta cartazes que difamavam o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Atraíra, com toda certeza, muita atenção. Mas aquela não era a classe que desejava.

-Então, quantos desses espalharam?-um deles perguntou, enquanto o resto limitava-se a babar por Ena. Pareciam ver um monte de ouro.

O Cavaleiro conhecia o Mercado Negro do Santuário muito bem. Pegar uma garota jovem e atraente, presenteá-la ao chefe significaria ou uma promoção ou proteção. Vendê-la também era uma bela opção. Escravizá-la poderia ser, mas as outras duas eram preferidas; se a moça fugisse, nunca saberia o nome do real bandido.

-Responda!-o homem gritou olhando-o nos olhos. Aioros não o reconhecia. Saga teria mudado todos os soldados dali?  
-Uns cinco, senhor...-falou, humildemente.  
-Mente! Cinco cartazes não fariam qualquer que seja o efeito que queira.  
-Eu não sei contar...  
-Então como escreveu!?  
-Pedi a meu cachorro.

Desta vez tinha a atenção de metade do batalhão, que segurava o riso. Aioros sentia que o que o interrogava era de um posto de bem alto.

-Não seria uma cachorra...?-perguntou, sorrindo diferente para Ena. Esta continuava a fitar o chão.  
-Não -Aioros falou polidamente, segurava-se para não lhe quebrar todos os dentes.

O soldado sorriu, mostrando a bela dentição. O cavaleiro apertou o punho, usando toda sua disciplina.

-Vê como são bem cuidados? Seu cachorro deve saber o que isso significa... O que é?-ele perguntou, elevando a voz na última frase, o jovem ficou calado -O QUE É!?

E o chutou, fazendo-o cair de costas. Aioros evitava olhá-lo nos olhos, concentrava-se em um pilar no meio das ruínas.

-Diga, seu ordinário!-chutou-o no estômago. Um filete de sangue saía pela boca do rapaz -Certo... Não é fisicamente que eu o vencerei?

O agressor olhou para Ena de forma sugestiva.

-Que é um ladrão -Aioros disse, entre dentes.  
-Como?  
-Um miserável que saqueia as vilas próximas para manter esses dentes de égua -e o fitou nos olhos -E que, um dia, vai pagar tanto quanto o miserável traidor do Saga!  
-Então, como eu suspeitava... Você é o misterioso cavaleiro da vila de fronteira -aproximou-se de Aioros, ajoelhando-se -Meus dentes são de égua e você é um potrinho bem indomável, né?  
-Eu avisei a seus homens, tragam Saga!  
-Sendo tão inteligente como se acha, conclua que isso é impossível. E já o fez... Agora queria chamar a atenção dele, né? Pois seu plano foi frustrado. Assim que eu terminar contigo e com sua bela potranquinha, cachorra ou como queira chamá-la... Mandarei meus homens procurarem seus "cinco" cartazes difamadores.

Aioros cuspiu na cara dele.

-Então nunca acontecerá!-gritou, pronto para se levantar -Pois sou eu quem vou terminar contigo.  
-É mesmo...?-o Capitão fez tom cínico -Tragam a jovenzinha até aqui...

Os guardas iam pegar Ena "delicadamente".

-Esperem! O que tá acontecendo aqui!?-uma mulher gritou.

Os homens se assustaram tanto que largaram a menina, que caiu bruscamente no chão.

-Senhorita Marin...?-um ousou dizer.  
-Ora... -o Capitão interferiu -Parece que a Senhorita veio agilizar a prisão desses rebeldes. Peço que vá em frente. São vândalos que pregaram cartazes para difamar o Senhor Saga.  
-Será?-ela perguntou incrédula, acompanhada por um jovem de roupas normais, contrastando com sua armadura de prata.  
-É claro, olhe as provas... Ah, você deve ter ouvido falar dele quando interrogou sobre um suposto Cavaleiro de Prata instalado numa vila de fronteira... É esse aí.

Marin o olhou assustada. Mesmo à parca luz da Lua pôde ver que estava quieto e impotente.

-Tem certeza?-ela perguntou aproximando-se mais.  
-Sim, sim. Só está calmo assim porque quer proteger a garota. É um típico raciocínio de cavaleiro, não acha?

Limitou-se em assentir. Estava visivelmente decepcionada. Olhou para a dupla de cartazes que jaziam no chão. A caligrafia era feminina, mas algumas palavras realmente pareciam com as de um cavaleiro.

-Por que chama Saga assim?-ela perguntou.  
-Porque é a verdade. Ele ousou atentar contra a vida da grande Deusa, a princesa Athena.  
-Não há motivo para tanta violência verbal...-ela falou, pegando um dos cartazes -Deixe-os ir. Ele não sabe o que pensa.  
-Já o notei, senhorita. Mas o que quer com esse monte de asneira escrita?  
-Levarei para meus amigos rirem um pouco, Capitão.  
-Entendo sua posição, mas preciso dele como prova.  
-Há dois quase que idênticos. Se precisar deste aqui também, procure-me.  
-Mas...  
-Já vou.  
-Mesmo sendo uma Amazona de Prata, não posso permitir que colete provas de crime.  
-Não irá prendê-los, ignorará isso. E pronto; não precisa de provas.  
-Seria ilegal!  
-Só acrescentaria à sua lista, Capitão...  
-Marin de Águia, não tem tamanha autoridade para inocentá-los! Desacataram contra um Cavaleiro de Ouro, o grande Senhor Saga!

Mas ela já caminhava para longe seguida do quase inconspícuo companheiro.

-Volte aqui com esse cartaz!-ele gritava desesperado.

Um soldado, próximo a Aioros, comentou o motivo para tanto. Era capaz de o próprio Saga ouvir sobre as batidas caso aquilo chegasse a ele. Mas o cavaleiro imaginava que perto de seus crimes, as batidas seriam ignoradas pelo traidor.

-Irei denunciá-la a Athena!-ele brandiu, fazendo o calado jovem virar-se.  
-Se o fizer, diga então que ela veio a mando de Miro de Escorpião, soldado.

O homem ficara quieto. Após dois minutos, fez sinal para que seus homens se fossem. Ignorava completamente a presença de Ena e Aioros ao partir.

O fogo de Peixes também já não brilhava com muita intensidade e a lua estava quase no meio do céu estrelado da Grécia.

Ambos soltaram o suspiro que inconscientemente haviam prendido.

-Uau! Você conseguiu atrair o Senhor Miro para cá... Um dia ainda vai me dizer seu nome, viu?  
-Ele é um Cavaleiro de Ouro mesmo!?  
-É claro! Uau, de que mundo você veio, hein? Vamos pra casa, estou exausta... Deixa o cartaz no chão aí mesmo -Ena falou piscando e exibindo um sorriso travesso.

Mas a cabeça de Aioros estava confusa o bastante para percebê-lo. Tinha certeza de que o Cavaleiro de Escorpião não se chamava Miro.

* * *

Saga saíra ainda de cara fechada, resmungava sobre estarem todos os cavaleiros ali e ninguém protegendo os templos. Que se alguém soubesse... Kanon foi atrás fazendo caretas e fazendo mímicas de todas as palavras do irmão. Apesar de quase todos estarem indo, Aioria só conseguia olhar para a porta dos fundos. Andava com um pressentimento estranho e essas idéias malucas da Marin só pioravam tudo.

-Enfim!-disse, levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando na direção dos dois queridos amigos -E o que era?  
-Miro é doido!-Marin disse, sentando-se na cadeia recém-desocupada. Pôs um estranho papel em cima da mesa e suspirou.

Aioria interrogou o amigo com os olhos.

-Ela catou esse papel aí e provocou o capitão dos soldados...  
-E seu amigão disse que, qualquer coisa, a culpa era dele!-Marin complementou. Ambos agradeceram aos deuses por ela usar a máscara, não queriam nem imaginar seu olhar no momento.  
-Fiz o que Aioria pediu, eu te resguardei. Ô mulherzinha! Era pra agradecer, sabia?  
-Enlouqueceu!-e resmungou mais umas cosias incompreensíveis em japonês. Ambos agradeceram mais uma vez. Nem queriam saber seu significado.  
-Afinal, que papel é esse?  
-O homem, a quem chamam de "Cavaleiro de Prata", estava espalhando isso para difamar Saga. Só não entendi o objetivo... Ele realmente o odeia, pelo que vi -ela respondeu, entregando o papel a Aioria.  
-Essa letra é de mulher...-o rapaz respondeu, ao ler.  
-As palavras, não -Miro disse -Mas não reconheci aquele maluco...  
-Então não pode ser cavaleiro... Desde que Athena assumiu o Santuário novamente, cada cavaleiro vê o outro bem mais do que antes. Já teríamos dado falta de alguém que tenha sumido por muito tempo. Só se ele for um de bronze que tenha começado agora...-Aioria concluiu.  
-Sei lá...-Marin disse, olhando mais uma vez a faixa -Vou mostrar a Gêmeos, amanhã.

E seguiu para casa.

-Miro, se Shura perguntar, eu não tive nada a ver com isso. Ele já brigou o bastante por ter falado aquilo com Saga, né... Imagina isso! Marin é audaciosa demais, na minha opinião.  
-Ha ha! Nem sei do que tá falando... -Miro falou, piscando o olho -Vou fazer uma ronda e volto pro templo. Você também vai ficar noite adentro, né?  
-Vou sim...  
-Então até qualquer hora!  
-Até! Mas, cá pra nós... Acha que Marin gostou da minha ajuda?  
-Aioria, você não tem jeito!  
-Ela disse! Disse que confiava em mim; fiquei no céu...  
-Ai, ai...

* * *

Aioros estava deitado no sofá da sala olhando para o teto. Aquela história o estava incomodando muito... Não reconhecia soldado algum, mas achara que Saga poderia ter posto novos, que são mais fáceis de se controlar. Agora via que também não podia reconhecer os de prata nem os de ouro.

-Miro de Escorpião...-repetiu o jeito como se havia chamado o sujeito que acompanhava a amazona.

Saga teria invertido também alguns cavaleiros de ouro? Ele tinha tal poder? Isso deveria ser algo fora de alcance inclusive para o Mestre do Santuário. Mas ninguém poderia ir contra ele...

-Aquele traidor se torna mais e mais poderoso!-falou entre dentes.  
-E você, maluco -Ena completou, abrindoa porta de seu quarto. Usava uma camisola bem grossa devido ao frio que fazia à noite no Santuário. Mesmo assim, Aioros sempre admirava seu lindo corpo, mas exposto que assim que de costume. -De quem tava falando? Do Senhor Saga de novo?  
-Ele não merece ser chamado de Senhor por você...-parou de olhá-la, com o rancor por Saga re-aquecido. -Amanhã eu vou em praça pública! Não vou mais ficar quieto, só comentando o quanto eu o odeio. E também ao Mestre!  
-O...-Ena pôs a mão por cima da boca, como com medo de alguém ouvir. -O Mestre? O que ele tem a ver? Está insano... Será preso, torturado e nunca alcançará coisa alguma.  
-Não temo isso. Meu coração sofre dor pior por não poder ver meu irmão, ter de combater meus amigos...  
-Não te apoiarei nisso...  
-Faça como quiser, Ena.

Ela virou-se invocada e foi para seu quarto. Aquilo significava que mesmo com a mãe dela fora, Aioros dormiria no sofá.

* * *

Raios vinham do leste tão dourados quanto a vestimenta que o homem em eterna guarda usava. Pensava no passado, como sempre. Eram ótimos os tempos em que treinavam... Antes de os quatro amigos seguirem rumo, haviam aprontado mais que de costume. Mesmo que depois houvessem estado tão ocupados que não puderiam fazer nada, Aioros ainda dava um jeito de fazer Saga se divertir.

Sentira a falta dele na festa surpresa da noite anterior como fazia durante aqueles longos quinze anos. Sabia que era o culpado e não perdia tempo se queixando, mesmo assim todos já não deviam mais aturá-lo. Tantas vezes Kanon lhe havia pedido que arranjasse mais coisas para fazer, independentes de sua missão como cavaleiro... Mas sentia-se mal por aproveitar a vida e pensar que a havia roubado de alguém tão valioso.

Seu templo sempre fora tão silencioso que dava para ouvir os pássaros do lado de fora, mesmo que estivesse bem no meio de toda aquela escuridão. Aioros sempre se divertira ao ouvir sobre aquilo, mas nunca realmente havia escutado nada.

"Você também não fica quieto por um segundo..." Saga diria, com a cara fechada.

O rapaz ficaria encarando Gêmeos por um tempo e depois cairia numa risada solitária. Saga havia de se segurar para não acompanhá-lo em seu deboche.

Naquela manhã, Saga ainda podia ouvir as risadas, tampando os cantos dos pássaros. E nas trevas via o olhar indignado do amigo. Era fixo, pesado, traído. Mesmo que sobrevivesse, nunca o perdoaria por tentar matar Athena.

Nem por matar o próprio amigo...

-Saga...-uma voz ressoou no fundo da mente do cavaleiro.

Virou-se assustado.

-Águia? O que faz por aqui?-inquiriu ao identificar a dona. Nunca a tinha visto naquele lugar. Trazia consigo um papel e parecia meio sem fôlego.  
-Eu vim mostrar isso. Soube que está também interessado sobre essas "batidas"...-ela disse, entregando o cartaz e esperando qualquer reação por alguns segundos.

Ele leu e releu. Depois lhe entregou de volta.

-Não entendo a relação -foi o único comentário.  
-Não está nem um pouco indignado?  
-Chama-me de traidor e é o que sou, não?  
-Não mais, Saga... Aliás, nunca foi; não era você.  
-Não entremos numa discussão em que irá perder, amazona. Voltando à questão...  
-Ah, sobre as batidas... Não é tanto assim e vai ser uma explicação difícil. Resumindo, há um homem que se envolveu com elas não sei como e este mesmo andou te difamando e foi autor deste e de outros cartazes. Eu o encontrei ontem, quando estavam a ponto de prendê-lo e os guardas estavam bem furiosos, portanto ele deve ser contra essas "batidas"...  
-Como ele lhe pareceu?  
-Não o vi direito, mas pelo tom... Ou era louco, ou era destemido demais.  
-Ainda não entendo a relação desse insano com as famosas...  
-É mais como uma intuição minha.  
-Que espera de mim?  
-Que vá até a vila conhecê-lo. É a vontade dele e poderíamos pedir, em troca, que nos conte mais sobre o assunto... Certo?

Vários soldados entraram correndo no tempo na hora em que Saga diria sua resposta, pareciam vir de muito longe e todos eles estavam pálidos.

-Senhor! Há um homem na vila de fronteira...  
-É o Cavaleiro de Prata!  
-Sim; e está falando mal do Senhor.  
-Diz que só irá se calar se o Senhor for lá!  
-Ora...-Saga disse, sem nem encará-los-Desde quando ligo para isso, soldados? Por que vocês mesmos não o prendem?  
-Mas é o Cavaleiro de Prata! Já dissemos...-um respondeu, ainda mais pálido com a sugestão de Gêmeos.  
-Estão delirando? Por que um cavaleiro de prata faria isso comigo?  
-É o homem de ontem...-Marin interferiu -Os soldados o consideram tão forte, que o chamam assim. Mas Moses me garantiu que realmente não é nenhum de prata, Saga.

O canto de um passarinho foi o único som que ecoou pelo templo até que Saga fez sinal que todos, inclusive a amazona, se fossem.

-Irá sozinho?-ela perguntou, enquanto os guardas saíam da forma que entraram.  
-É uma ordem -não entendeu a razão das próprias palavras, mas havia algo errado no ar...

Continuará

Anita, 29/10/2004

Notas do Autor:

Oláaaaa!!! A fic tá indo de vento em poupa e logo, logo teremos algumas cenas bastante cômicas hehehehe. Estamos no meio dela e espero que estejam se divertindo tanto quanto eu. E agora!? Sei que pergunto isso em todas as fics, mas espero ser a pergunta de todos também, né? Saga vai atrás de Aioros na vila... Será que Sagitário matará o próprio amigo, ainda achando que ele é um traidor? Ou o próprio Saga vai se entregar ao castigo por seus crimes? As duas coisas!? Ou Aioros vai pedir pra Ena chamar uma amiga e sair num encontro duplo com Saga? Essa última opção é a mais provável hohohoho.

Mandem comentários para meu e-mail e visitem meu site para mais fics!

Esta fic foi feita pra Vane, espero que esteja gostando ^^


	4. Alienação

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
Meu Passado Ficará  
Em Seu Futuro

**Capítulo 4 – Alienação **

"**Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka  
Mirai ha doko he demo tsudzuiteru n da  
Ookina kanban no shita de  
Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na**

_Se continuarmos a seguir em frente, poderemos nos encontrar?  
O futuro segue para qualquer lugar  
Mas queríamos ficar olhando a mudança das eras  
Num grande pôster_"  
-Hikaru Utada-

O jovem Leão observava os pássaros levantarem vôo junto com outros e se perguntava se seriam casais ou somente amigos. Ou talvez irmãos... Eram felizes por tê-los por perto. Tão injusta aquela vida. De início se contentava que Aioros era um traidor e que merecera a morte que lhe fora dada. Por mais que no fundo se sentisse culpado, tinha que servir Athena, e perdoar o irmão seria contra as regras que lhe diziam serem delas.

Naquele momento, o Sol lhe queimava a vista, mas quem doía era seu coração solitário. Nunca mais fora amado como antes...

-Ô vidinha... Parece um daqueles chatos de coração partido. E o pior é que, se algum dia Marin souber, eu o serei -falou para si num suspiro. Seu maior medo era que ela nunca mais o olhasse. Estando tão sozinho, cada amizade era importante. Era um sujeito alegre e de bem com a vida para que ninguém guardasse rancor dele. Queria muitos amigos, mas... No fundo, ele sabia que conquistara poucos.

Um vulto começou a se aproximar pela frente de seu templo. Coisa bastante anormal, já que mal olhava para cara do cavaleiro na frente e não mantinha quase que relação alguma com os três outros.

-Marin?-disse, ao reconhecer a jovem ofegante -Que houve?  
-Fui falar com Saga.  
-E daí?  
-Bem... Ele nem ligou.  
-Imaginei, o Saga é muito esquisitão, Marin...  
-Mas aí um grupo de soldados chegou correndo e... Bem, parece que o cara estranho naquela vila, o de ontem... Ele tá lá fazendo um discurso e falando mal do Saga.  
-Nossa... E ele foi lá?  
-Sim.  
-Que bom que não foi junto. Pelo menos, você tem algum juízo. Agora só espero que os outro não culpem a mim por essa ida do Saga.  
-Aioria! Eu até ia, mas o próprio me proibiu.  
-Fez bem. Marin, amiga, não meta o bico onde não é chamada.  
-Só estou curiosa. É claro que tem coisa aí.  
-Mas o que esse doido tem a ver com as batidas?  
-Eu pressinto isso...

Aioria ficou em silêncio. No fundo, queria ajudá-la naquilo.

-O que há?-a moça perguntou.  
-Quê?  
-Sua cara tá estranha...-disse, sentando-se no primeiro degrau até Câncer.  
-Eu tive um sonho estranho... Com meu irmão.  
-Por causa de ontem? Da bronca que você levou?  
-É... Acho que sim.  
-Tem algo no ar, não acha?  
-Como assim?  
-Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo...  
-Está com medo?  
-Não... Por quê?  
-Hã... Nada!- Aioria virou-se de costas. Queria que ela dissesse que sim, para poder protegê-la. Mas sabia que Marin era independente demais para aquele romantismo barato.

Quando se voltou, a jovem tinha um papel nas mãos e o olhava atentamente.

-Uma foto em preto e branco...-ela disse -É você? Por que a cara?  
-Não sou eu, Marin...  
-Calma, parece muito, não é que não possa te reconhecer! Mas, nossa, que amiga sou, né? Você tá com essa cara fechada por decepção?  
-Não é isso...  
-Jura?

Ele assentiu, sentando-se ao seu lado. Tirou-lhe a foto das mãos e a olhou com um suspiro.

-Fico feliz por ter me confundido com ele. Um dia quero sê-lo... Ser como meu irmão.  
-É Aioros!? Uau... Muito parecidos, vocês dois.  
-Que bom que o acha! Fisicamente, parecemo-nos mesmo. O que é natural, acho... A diferença é o meu cabelo, que é mais claro. Eu estava olhando isso aí porque no meu sonho ele não estava em preto e branco assim, mas tinha uma expressão tão real quanto aqui -deu um leve tapinha no papel -Fazia tempo que eu não sonhava com algo assim. Só com lembranças...  
-Ele te disse algo?  
-Não, mas parecia feliz.  
-Aioria, ele foi muito nobre, digno de admiração, mas... Não quero que o seja. Basta quem você é.  
-Sério?  
-Sim -ela assentiu, levantando-se -Vou até a sala do Mestre espiar... Se aquela coisa do Saga deu frutos, vou colhê-los lá.  
-Toma cuidado pra não se meter em encrenca. Ah! E me conta tudo depois.

Ela fez sinal positivo com a mão e partiu.

Estaria mesmo algo diferente no ar?

* * *

As frutas na humilde feira da pequena cidade mais humilde ainda eram banhadas por um sol que rachava no céu mais que azul. Estavam largadas nas barracas, esperando se livrar daquele calor desgraçado. Todos os aldeãos se amontoavam ao redor do homem que atraíra atenção desde que ali chegara, meses antes.

Todos haviam ouvido os boatos do afronta com os soldados e o consideraram iluminado por voltar com vida. Ao mesmo tempo em que o achavam louco pelas asneiras que dizia, sentiam vontade de apoiá-lo. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto de esperança... Era gente humilde que não fazia idéia do que era política. Ninguém nunca se importara por eles e poucos tinham instrução o bastante para escrever. Exceto, talvez, os filhos que treinavam no Santuário propriamente dito...

Mas aquele homem falava mais bonito que o varão mais culto da vila. A delicadeza era melhor que a da maior dama ali presente. Não era à toa que uns pequenos moleques houvessem desistido das brincadeiras para pedir para ser como aquele que lhes falava.

Os próprios soldados não escondiam sua admiração. Não ousariam atacá-lo depois de tantos boatos, mas tinham que mostrar que estavam presentes e que não serviam apenas para as batidas. Mantinham suas lanças apontadas para ele, porém seus olhos também estavam fixos. Era um homem reconhecidamente forte que falava direto para seus corações.

-Pena estar louco -um ousou verbalizar o pensamento geral.

Ena estava sentada, observando cada movimento dele. Ela havia acordado com um vaivém em sua janela, não entendendo nem um pouco do que acontecia. Levantou-se e lavou o rosto. Preparara um belo café para fazer as pazes com Aioros e foi chamá-lo.

Só pôde encontrá-lo no cruzamento mais movimentado do local, no meio das barracas da feira. Muitos já estavam lá, inclusive os soldados. Alguns saíram de repente falando que procurariam seu capitão.

A jovem cerrou os punhos lembrando-se daquele homem cruel da noite anterior e de tempos atrás. Fora ele que lhe tirara seus sonhos de um casamento puro e, desde então, tremia ao ouvir seu nome.

Aguardara hesitante, ouvindo o discurso difamador do forasteiro. Após quase uma hora, quando a população já até oferecia alimentos ao palestrante, os mesmos soldados retornaram. Ena tentara olhar, mas temia muito. Quando conseguiu, percebeu que o Capitão ainda não havia chegado.

Um novo grupo saiu. Estavam um pouco pálidos, mas decididos.

Ela lia nos olhares pequenos seu destino. Era, com certeza, o terceiro templo de Athena. O louco estava conseguindo o que queria...

Após aguardar notícias por mais de meia hora, algumas frutas já não mais mostravam resistência àquela abandono. Não que alguém houvesse notado; algo importante acontecia com aquele estrangeiro.

A jovem se aproximou do soldado com a expressão mais simpática, ainda que meio recatada por temer alguma violência. Tomou fôlego e o cutucou.

-Senhor... Por que o Capitão ainda não veio?-perguntou, não o olhando nos olhos.  
-Parece que não o encontraram. Agora tem um bando de malucos que... Você nem vai acreditar!-ele cochichou, parecendo que estivera o tempo todo doido para liberar aquela informação -Eles... Eles vão chamar o próprio Senhor Saga! Em pensar que tínhamos ordens para nunca fazê-lo. Sabe... Todos têm medo de que esse aí conte das batidas.  
-Então é isso...-Ena falou, olhando para o chão. Por aquilo, Saga ainda estava ignorante de tudo. E que aquilo fosse contado mesmo; aqueles imundos tinham de pagar...  
-Sabe, senhorita... Não somos todos nós que participamos. Aliás, é uma minoria. E juro que eu não faço parte e conheço poucos que fazem. Mas sei que inocentes serão culpados, já que sabiam de tudo nesse tempo todo...  
-Não me importa... E o Senhor Saga virá?  
-Provavelmente. Ouvi que ele está meio curioso com as batidas. Se souber que o Cavaleiro de Prata tem a ver com elas... Ele vem!

Ena saiu em silêncio.

Era impossível prever o próximo passo do Cavaleiro de Ouro e agora, com o que o soldado dizia, notava o quão perigoso aquilo tudo era. Caminhou até Aioros para contá-lo a ele e estava preste a puxá-lo dali - árduo trabalho, já que ele parecia eufórico falando um monte de asneiras sobre o Mestre e sobre Saga.

-Quem é o maluco!?-alguém gritou no justo momento.

Os cochichos do povo viraram um silêncio fúnebre.

Todos olhavam admirados para o dono da imponente voz. Um jeito semelhante ao do outro... Era um homem alto de cabelos azuis e uma expressão nada amigável.

-Quem foi!? A coragem é só quando eu não estou?-Saga continuava, olhando o tumulto que se havia formado. Realmente a coisa havia tomado uma grande proporção, já que muitos soldados também estavam ali abismados.  
-Minha coragem viverá sempre que houver injustiça!-uma voz familiar ecoara e as pessoas, paralisadas com o susto, começaram a se mexer num dado local.

O homem sairia dali. E ali os olhos do Cavaleiro observavam bem fixos.

-Ora, Saga, eu imaginava que quem viria aqui seria o Mestre...-o desconhecido continuava, tentando chegar mais perto -Afinal... Você não tinha sumido sem deixar pistas?  
-De que fala? Estou aqui já faz um bom tempo. Realmente é um maluco... Pra que perdi meu tempo? Águia insistiu tanto que realmente achei ser algo -E virou suas costas, voltando-se em direção ao templo de onde não deveria ter saído. Estava tão quente...  
-Já se vai, amigo?

Gêmeos parou, sem nem pôr o pé no chão para o primeiro passo. Agora, mais próxima, a voz não era só familiar. Era extremamente conhecida. Um nó em sua garganta se formara e sentia todos os seus pêlos completamente eretos. Nenhum deles ousava se mexer. Um calafrio parecia haver feito seu coração parar e seus ouvidos, com aquela voz de menino travesso, pareciam ouvir ecos de um saudoso passado.

Agora, nem os pássaros ousavam cantar...

* * *

Anos atrás...

Camus olhava os três amigos incrédulo. O que havia ocorrido ali!? Shura olhava para ele como se perguntando sua opinião para saber se aquilo não magoaria Athena (ele deveria era andar por aí com uma blusa de I *coração* Athena...), Saga parecia anormalmente ansioso, suando como nunca... Mas Aioros era o mais surpreendente. Seus olhos brilhavam mais que a estrela que acabara de surgir no céu do anoitecer.

-Vocês querem que eu bole um plano para ir lá na casa do Mestre Ancião roubar as notas? Qual a utilidade!?-o francês perguntou com seu velho sotaque.  
-Pra que repetir!? Diz logo o que acha!-Saga respondeu.  
-Pede pro seu irmão -Camus fez menção de levantar-se. Os quatro estavam sentados em roda no chão.  
-Kanon!? Impossível! É capaz de ele incluir o nome dele na lista de aprovados... E nem treina!  
-Por que eu? Não me importo se fui escolhido ou não, não há como mudar. Se treinei direito, eles me escolherão... Se não, fica pro ano que vem. Vamos! Pra que querem saber pra onde vão treinar, se é que irão!  
-Mas não estaremos ofendendo Athena se conseguirmos a lista, né?-Shura perguntou.  
-Estarão! Por gastarem intelecto em algo tão infantil.  
-Temos nove anos, somos só crianças...-Saga corrigiu.  
-Argh! É inútil!-o francês fez nova menção de sair.  
-Camus...-Aioros enfim se expressava, olhando-o bem nos olhos -Desde a morte de meus pais, tenho que cuidar de meu irmãozinho. Preciso saber o quanto antes de meu destino para pedir sua transferência... Imagine Aioria sozinho por aí!?

Ambos se olharam por um minuto inteiro e o silêncio predominou. Os outros dois também se olhavam, expectantes.

-E o que esses aí ganham com isso?-ele perguntou.  
-Bem... Eles vão aproveitar que estaremos olhando, né...? Você não está curioso também?-Aioros perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.  
-Não acredito que ainda me deixo enganar por seus dramas descarados... Mas, tudo bem. Acho que já sei como.

Os amigos se posicionaram em frente à casa do Mestre que deveria estar vazia na noite em que ele ia ao templo de Libra.

-É moleza. Com a chave que conseguimos com o Máscara, todas as portas dali devem abrir -Aioros dizia, mostrando-a vitorioso.  
-Como a conseguiu?-Shura perguntou, desconfiado de algo contra a lei.  
-Parece que é assim que ele passa de ano...-Camus comentou.  
-Ah, se aquele trapaceiro nos rouba a armadura!-Shura esbravejou, levando bronca logo em seguida pelo barulho.  
-Mas ele tem razão... É injusto -Saga falou -Eu realmente batalhei pra conseguir.  
-Vocês dois não têm jeito ou algo assim? Ele quer a de Câncer... Muito longe da de vocês!-Camus disse, pegando um papel. -Este é um mapa que ele desenhou. Shura vai entrar, abre a porta, vai ao quarto, pega o papel e sai.  
-Por que eu?-o garoto perguntou.  
-É o mais ágil e o com mais cara de santinho -Aioros comentou, rindo-se.  
-Você me paga!-o amigo respondeu, endurecendo a expressão.  
-Saga e Aioros vão logo atrás e procuram no resto dos cômodos. Saiam em meia hora. Se Shura não voltar em quarenta e cinco minutos, nós quatro entramos juntos.

Os outros assentiram e começaram o plano.

Camus deitou encostado a uma coluna em ruínas e fechou os olhos. Já havia feito sua parte e em breve saberiam quem havia ganhado.

Shura já estava entrando no quarto principal enquanto Saga e Aioros vasculhavam outros lugares possíveis.

-Por que aceitou minha idéia de vir aqui?-Aioros perguntou.  
-Estou curioso...  
-Só?  
-Bem... Tem esse garoto novo, sabe qual?  
-O metidinho?  
-Sim... O puxa-saco dos professores. Não acho justo que ele ganhe isso, então quero saber antes para me preparar pra gritaria dele, qualquer que seja o resultado.  
-Acha que assim ele pode ganhar?

-Bem, não é isso. Mas ele se acha o melhor. Teve a ousadia de dizer que Shaka nunca o venceria numa batalha. Ele ignorou o desafio, mas eu me senti posto no chão. O Shaka é o melhor de nós.

-Mas, Saga... Será que ele não pode mesmo ser o melhor? O metidinho?  
-Poderia também ser um pouco humilde, nem parece que vai servir Athena. Deveria haver se inscrito num concurso de Miss ou coisa assim.  
-Então, vamos nos vingar!-Aioros disse, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
-Como?-Saga sentiu-se com um nó no estômago.  
-Não faremos nada com ele, mas vamos assustá-lo um pouco para ele aprender a respeitar os cavaleiros de Athena antes de ser um.  
-Sei não... Bem, já se foi meia hora, vamos voltar.

Ambos saíram; sem sinal do terceiro companheiro.

-Será que alguém o pegou? - Saga se perguntou.  
-Eu vou entrar lá. -O garoto moreno correu de volta à humilde casa e sumiu.

Passara-se uma hora e trinta minutos, mas nada acontecia.

-Acho melhor procurarmos por eles...-Camus sugeria de segundo em segundo.  
-Não. Aioros mudou nossos planos, é melhor esperar.  
-Então vamos embora. Já pensou nos pegarem e cancelarem o treinamento?  
-Não sabia que era medroso...  
-Saga... Eu só quero estar no lado seguro. Sei que Aioros pode se virar, e Shura também.

Quinze minutos depois, Saga começava a concordar.

-Tô indo...-Camus se despediu sem nem dar tempo para que fosse convencido do contrário.

"Isso tá parecendo uma peça do Aioros."

Vinte minutos se foram e a paciência de Saga os acompanhou. Havia tomado sua decisão.

"Ele vai se ver comigo,"pensou, enquanto sorria.

Deu as costas e começava a caminhar sem pressa.

-Já se vai, amigo?-a voz de Aioros ecoou pela noite solitária.

O futuro Gêmeos sorriu e virou para o dono da voz.

-Não, só imaginei ser uma peça que você e o Kanon amariam me pregar. Shura saiu pelo outro lado e você ficou aí só pra me assustar, né?  
-Não assustar, mas pra te deixar mais ansioso.  
-É mesmo! Qual o resultado?  
-Nossa, estava tão preocupado que se esqueceu do porquê de estarmos aqui?  
-Aioros!  
-Calma, amigo. A gente vai precisar disso pra proteger a grande Deusa!  
-Passamos!?  
-Você duvidou?-Aioros perguntou, olhando-o inocentemente.

* * *

Aquilo fazia tanto tempo... Contudo, as palavras eram as mesmas. Como!? Não conseguia uma explicação lógica o bastante, mas a perturbação sentida com maior intensidade nos últimos tempos não deixavam dúvidas daquele fato.

-Você... voltou.

O rapaz sorriu pegando uma maçã e jogando-a ao amigo.

-Isso se chama carma, Saga. Não adianta abafar a maior beleza... Por mais escondida, ela sempre existirá. A maçã envenenada só me pôs fora de ação por algum tempo, madrasta, -Aioros dizia, andando ao encontro do Cavaleiro, -Vou te desmascarar.

Saga não sabia o que fazer. Por mais que fosse seu amigo, dizia tantas coisas sem muito nexo...

-Ei... As coisas mudaram. Fala de algo que ocorreu há tempos, amigo!-Tentava consertar antes que aquele povo tão alienado gostasse ainda menos dele.  
-Acredito...-Muito sarcasmo saía da simples palavra pela qual Saga tanta ansiava.  
-Soldados...-O Cavaleiro voltou-se para a tropa que parecia hipnotizada pela conversa. Aquele era o único passo restante, certo? Não era um assunto a se discutir ali...  
-À espera de suas ordens, Senhor...-o chefe provisório disse. Soava aliviado por haver sido recordado, porém um tanto chateado com o fim do espetáculo. Não era sempre que alguém tentava ridicularizar tão bem um cavaleiro de ouro.  
-Prenda-o. -Voltou-se ao difamador. - É bom você não tentar reagir... Estarei bem aqui para garantir que não o consiga.  
-Não conseguiu me matar e nem irá!-o outro gritou, assustando os soldados que se moviam lentamente em sua direção.  
-Sinto muito, Aioros...

Começou a executar seu ataque, porém não fora necessário. A distração fora o bastante para que acorrentassem o rapaz e já o arrastavam para a prisão.

-Quero-o na Sala do Mestre, -Saga corrigiu a direção, apontando para o topo de um morro um pouco distante, -Estarei esperando.

Seguiu em frente, não sem antes reparar um sorriso sarcástico do antigo amigo.

"Não, Aioros, você está muito errado. No entanto, prefiro que o veja com seus próprios olhos... Não acreditaria em mim..." pensou, suspirando em seu caminho de volta. Alguém acreditaria naquilo!?

Logo percebeu seu pequeno erro: acabara de dar um nome ao Cavaleiro de Prata - o correto. Restava torcer para que a amazona de Águia desistisse de perambular por aquela região. Não poderia confiar tanto na veracidade de Aioros, a ponto de arriscar a estabilidade emocional do irmão mais novo. Proteger Aioria era a única forma restante de desculpar-se.

Um sorriso que não pudera conter, porém, se ensaiava em sua face. Seria mesmo possível...? Apertou o passo até um dos mais imponentes dos Templos.

* * *

Fazia algum tempo que não escalava um morro tão alto. Conseguira chegar até perto de Aquário sem levantar suspeitas... "Só estou passeando", "queria ver a Sala do Mestre depois da reforma", entre outras desculpas bastaram aos cavaleiros de ouro, que mais se interessavam pelas fofocas recentes do que por uma amazona sem o que fazer.

-Ei, soube algo do Cavaleiro de Prata?-Shura havia perguntado, enquanto Marin saía de seu templo.  
-Não o bastante... Parece que ele tá armando um tumulto lá naquela vila, -ela respondeu, curiosa por alguém mais se interessar por tal assunto.  
-Ah... Parece que tem a ver com Saga. Isso não é bom.  
-Por quê?  
-Aquele ali anda um pouco estranho. Mais uma distração assim pode prejudicá-lo em seus deveres para com a Deusa. Sabe, tem um pessoal aí que ainda não confia nele. Creio que é só fogo... Mas isso atinge um pouco o Saga.  
-Que isso! O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos é muito mais que intrigas.  
-Águia... Não fale de alguém que não conhece. A morte de Aioros está no meio dessas "intrigas"; não creio que ele seja tão mais assim... Pobre Saga. Tomara que esse maluco não o machuque muito.  
-Bem, deixa eu ir, Capricórnio. Só vou dar uma olhada rápida; meu turno é em breve.

Despediu-se e optou por fazer um desvio. Camus também fora grande amigo de Saga e Marin não queria se sentir ainda mais desencorajada por participar daquilo tudo.

Torcia para que no Grande Templo houvesse algo interessante. Melhor, algo lhe dizia que o encontraria. Seria intuição feminina ou simples destino?

O mistério todo a encantava; aquele não era um maluco qualquer! Não podia. Seria tão frustrante...

Faltava muito pouco para alcançar o topo e poder olhar pela janela. Fazia muito tempo que não tomava aquele caminho...

Descobrira-o quando precisara se informar melhor sobre Ares e seus planos. Devia ser a única pessoa que conhecia aquele jeito de chegar até o local e pretendia assim permanecer. Porém, não era um atalho para qualquer um. Um tombo e a pessoa estava em alguma casa zodiacal, danificada o bastante para ser jogada no lixo.

"Eu realmente devo estar louca..." pensou, ao notar que tanto esforço não valia mais a pena. No entanto, Afrodite nunca a deixaria prosseguir até o topo sem uma justificativa perfeita. Com ou sem máscara, aquelas rosas eram insuportáveis... Assim como o dono.

Uma voz bem pequena lhe repetia que aquilo seria recompensado.

A escalada terminou com um suspiro de alívio: seus ombros doíam e mal podia sentir os braços e as pernas. Joelhos arranhados e roupa rasgada nem mais contavam...

Contudo, chegara ao topo.

Limpou o suor do rosto e olhou para a janela. Só lhe faltava não ver nada... Era impossível sair dali para outra janela ou para a entrada.

Passou os olhos pelo longo corredor. Estatuetas, tapete vermelho, velas... Muitos pilares e nenhum humano? Havia algo! Não podia ser só aquilo. O Mestre ainda não havia sido informado de nada? Talvez algum memorando jogado no chão...

Tentou abrir o vidro da janela. Era mais fácil antes de tudo haver sido modernizado. Era só entrar por ali e torcer para que não sentissem seu cosmo. Porém, Athena havia contratado os melhores do mercado... Não queria abrir!

Ponderou por um instante se poderia aplicar um golpe na intensidade certa para somente quebrar o vidro sem qualquer ruído a mais.

"Não poderia justificar esse vandalismo se me flagrassem... E nem consertar o estrago," concluiu frustrada, "Como pode ser só isso?"

Olhou para todas as direções em busca de uma resposta convincente. Talvez não fosse para descobrir aquilo. Se ao menos ela houvesse lembrado que aquele vidro existia...

Sentiu movimento na parte de dentro do templo. Não podia ver direito já que vidro era temperado, mas pareciam soldados. Vários... Poderiam ser os que voltavam da vila? Então a confusão de lá já se acabara?

Encostou-se mais à janela, mas não se lembrava se o outro lado do vidro possibilitava vista para fora. Todavia, tinha de descobrir... Algo estava muito errado! Por que eles estavam ali?

Um deles parecia preso... O Cavaleiro de Prata!? Se ao menos pudesse ver melhor? Ouvir, também... Nunca se sentira tão mulher como naquele momento! Intuição e curiosidade transbordavam.

Tirou a máscara, talvez conseguisse enxergar melhor sem um dos impedimentos, e, caso a vissem, não a identificariam facilmente.

Sim! Era um prisioneiro. Em pleno Salão do Mestre? Mas... Aquele não era um qualquer! Não!! Nem era o famoso Cavaleiro de Prata. O homem se aproximava do vidro e sua face ficava mais nítida. Não podia... Era tão certo, mas- Não mesmo! Como? Por quê?

O Cavaleiro de Prata era Aioria!? Pelo menos aquele prisioneiro era. Era muito claro agora que ele estava bem na frente dela, abrindo a janela.

Algo em seu interior a alertava para sair do local. Ele tiraria o vidro do caminho e todos saberiam de sua espionagem. O que o Mestre lhe faria? E a Aioria? O que ele havia feito?

-Quem é você!?-Aoria perguntou numa voz estranha.

Estava errada! Aquele não era seu amigo... Tinha o cabelo mais escuro e olhos mais agudos, que penetravam bem dentro dos desprotegidos da moça.

-Aioros...?-perguntou-se em voz alta, custando a acreditar que a foto se havia materializado bem na sua frente.  
-Hã? Como você-  
-Está tentando fugir!? Tem uma cúmplice aí, é!?-um soldado distraiu o rapaz.

O susto teve um efeito pior para a amazona, que se desequilibrou e caiu do morro que com tanto sacrifício escalara. Sobreviveria!? Ou aquela já havia sido uma daquelas visões que os condenados têm antes da morte em si? Só podia sê-lo... Era inacreditável demais!

Por outro lado... Tinha a certeza de que aquele era Aioros, antigo cavaleiro de Sagitário. Isso significava mesmo que sua passagem ao outro mundo era certa?

Tudo que sabia era que suas costas doeram muito com o impacto no chão duro e quente da Grécia. O sol lhe queimava as vistas nuas, e passos estalavam em seus ouvidos.

Uma pessoa se aproximou dali e chamou por seu nome de um lugar que parecia distante. Em meio à dor só pôde olhá-la e sentir tudo girar ao redor enquanto as energias lhe fugiam.

-Aioros...?

Continuará...

Anita, 12/02/2006

Notas da Autora:

_Ebaaaaaaaaa!!! Consegui terminar!!! Nossa, demorei um ano e meio, acho. Ummm... Não tenho muito a dizer. Ah! Tenho que agradecer a todos os que ficaram no meu pé pra que esta fic não fosse esquecida: Nemui-senpai (que me ajudou à beça com idéias), Vane (a quem a fic é dedicada), entre outros ^^_

_Ainda temos muito chão até o real fim, mas espero que tenham gostado! Comentem muito!!! Meu e-mail é anita_ e meu site é .ws mas se vc também se interessa pelas músicas que ponho no início de cada capítulo, visitem meu site de j-pop: que tem muitos downloads!!_


	5. Tempo Perdido

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
Meu Passado Ficará  
Em Seu Futuro

**Capítulo 5 – Tempo Perdido**

**"Shiawase ni naritai to ** **  
Negaeba negau hodo  
Soko ni chikadzuite ikeru to  
Watashi shinjiteru"**

_"Se desejo que sejamos felizes  
Eu desejo tanto  
Que acredito que  
__Podemos ficar mais perto disso" _  
-Rimi Natsukawa-

Seus olhavam ao redor sem crer em muito do que miravam. Como era possível aquilo ter mudado em tão pouco tempo? Aioros começava a se indagar do quanto havia passado desacordado até Ena lhe salvar.

Ao lembrar-se da simples e destemida jovem, seu coração apertara um pouco. Teriam-na punido também? Se alguém da vila houvesse comentado qualquer coisa deles... Tinha de ter certeza de que nada lhe ocorresse!

Olhou novamente a janela que se conservava aberta. Quando viu o vulto do lado de fora sonhou que pudesse ser sua querida Ena... Mas os olhos que o encararam eram castanhos-avermelhados e não as esmeraldas que esperara.

Quem teria sido aquela moça? Não era uma miragem, já que mesmo os soldados a tinham avistado. Um rosto tão branco em plena Grécia...? Seria uma forasteira? Provavelmente, uma oriental. Vê-la-ia novamente? Também se meteria em problemas por se aproximar dele?

Seus pensamentos voltaram aos lindos olhos verdes que deixara para trás. Saga lhe pagaria por cada fio de cabelo danificado!

-Calminha, rapaz. Fica quietinho que o senhor Saga já chega, -um dos soldados lhe disse, algemando-o a uma cadeira que arranjaram.  
-Assim ele não foge, - comentou o outro com um sorriso de satisfação.

Os demais já se haviam ido de volta às vidas normais. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos demorava-se quando todos esperavam que já estivesse ali ao chegarem.

-Argh, depois brigam por a gente tá vadiando. Que saco, hein?-falou o primeiro, fechando a janela.  
-Quem terá sido aquela menina?-O segundo virou-se para o prisioneiro por resposta.  
-Não faço idéia...-ele disse, suspirando.  
-Se fosse cúmplice, já saberíamos!  
-Mas eles tavam conversando...

Os dois começaram a discutir sobre o assunto tirando qualquer conclusão e entediando-se em seguida. O que o cavaleiro estaria fazendo?

-Será que foi falar com o Mestre?- a hipótese daquele que parecia ser o superior trouxe reflexões a Aioros.

Não poderia estar falando sozinho... Talvez reparando os danos causados? Pensou no senhor a quem entregara Athena. O bebê teria sobrevivido às vilanias de seu ex-grande amigo? Tivera que desistir de sua Deusa logo quando já a atribuía um amor quase que fraternal... Logo que a pôs no colo do idoso sentiu falta daquele calor, da aura reconfortante que só sentira com aquela menina.

Abrira mão de sua vida promissora como cavaleiro, das esperanças que lhe deram de um dia ser o Mestre... De seu amado irmão! Saga nem se dignava a aparecer logo...

-Podem ir, soldados, -uma voz imponente penetrou por todo o corredor.

Os dois que guardavam Aioros assentiram de imediato:

-Mestre, este é o homem que o Senhor Saga pediu-nos que trouxéssemos até aqui, - o inferior explicou, preparando-se para partir.  
-Também não nos deu pista quanto ao castigo...-o superior comentou, parecendo curioso.  
-Castigo? Pelo amor de tudo que nos é sagrado... Fazem idéia de quem ele é ou não fizeram aula de História!? Olhem-no bem e terão uma pista, -o Mestre respondeu, entrando na sala e deixando-se banhar pela luz que Aioros constatou vir de uma lâmpada elétrica, uma das poucas que vira em sua vida.

A figura assustara-o profundamente. Não usava máscara alguma, mas as roupas douradas brilhavam triunfantes o que o impedira de reconhecê-lo no primeiro segundo.

-Saga!-exclamou assim que o fizera. Olhou consternado para os outros dois homens, já prontos a saírem após o sermão recebido. –Por Athena! Não notam que ele não é nosso Mestre!? Este não é o irmão de Shion... É Saga!  
-Está enganado...-o soldado superior limitou-se a dizê-lo. Ambos despediram-se e pediram desculpas por não saberem de quem se tratava o prisioneiro. Logo saíram do lugar antes que levassem qualquer castigo. Não faziam idéia do que esperar do novo Mestre, e seu rosto assustava-os a cada vista obtida desse.

Aioros tentou levantar-se da cadeira, mas lembrou-se de que estava algemado. Suspirou indignado antes de levantar o olhar para o "Mestre" uma vez mais.

-Você os hipnotizou!? Diga! Conte seus truques e poupe-me desta morte ignorante.  
-Morte? Por favor, Aioros... – O homem caminhou até ele e soltou-o de sua prisão.  
-Por que isso agora, Saga?  
-Não sou Saga... Não me reconhece?

O ex-Sagitário examinou-o bem antes de acreditar naquelas palavras. Sentia-se tão exaurido que deixara alguns detalhes escaparem.

Os olhos do Mestre eram afiados e resolutos, em contraste com os calmos e obedientes do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Além do mais, nem mesmo o cheiro era igual.

-Kanon!?

Num segundo, toda a sua vida mudava novamente.

-VOCÊ IA MATAR ATHENA! Ah, mas faz tanto sentido!! Como pude duvidar de meu grande amigo...  
-Eu!? Ha! Não sou tão bobo quanto meu irmão. Meus planos são muito mais elaborados que tentar meter a faca num bebê e deixar a janela aberta! Aquele que viu era, realmente, Saga.

A confusão retornava a Aioros.

-Há dezesseis anos, meu amigo. Como pode imaginar, os tempos mudaram. –Kanon ilustrou apontando para as mudanças ocorridas naquele corredor.  
-Dezesseis?  
-Não sei onde se meteu, mas é isso aí. Athena já cresceu bastante... Fez um bom trabalho dando-a àquele japonês. Ah, Saga já está vindo, falávamos com Ela própria e agora ele tá pensando se deve contar aos demais cavaleiros de ouro ou não. Eu sugeri que esperasse ordens... O que acha?

Aioros caminhou até a janela de antes e a abriu. O vento soprava em seus cabelos. Precisava respirar.

-Como isso ocorreu se ainda sou o mesmo?-perguntou, enfim.  
-Não faço idéia. Aliás, eu mudei, não?  
-Acho que sim. Que tolo sou! Tudo mudou...  
-Aioros!-uma terceira voz ressoou. Os passos de seu dono eram incertos até um aceno do Mestre.  
-Já contei a parte triste, Saga. O coitado perdeu dezesseis anos da vida...  
-Mas estou aliviado em ainda possuí-la, -o ex-cavaleiro constatou, sorrindo ao recém-chegado, -Sinto muito pelas minhas ofensas, amigo.

Correu para um abraço forte.

-Eu... Eu mereci, Aioros! Tudo o que houve... Kanon não te contou, mas...-Saga tentava dizer, todavia, lágrimas lhe corriam pelos olhos tamanha sua emoção.  
-É passado, -o Mestre disse, olhando um grupo que apareceu no corredor, -Ah! Bem-vindos. Ouviram a notícia? Achamos um cavalinho nosso perdido no pasto vizinho.

Aioros olhou os emissores e lágrimas também inundaram sua face.

-Shura! E Camus... Shaka! Uau! São vocês mesmos!?  
-Em carne e osso...-Aquário respondeu, perguntando-se se poderia sorrir numa situação daquelas sem que o notassem.  
-Mas a surpresa não deveria ser nossa?-Capricórnio indagou, aproximando-se para abraçar os dois amigos próximos à janela.  
-Senti algo estranho há algum tempo, mas achei que fosse impressão apenas, -Virgem falou, -O mesmo disse o Mestre Ancião, quando lhe contei.  
-Tá perdoado!-Aioros falou, sentindo vontade de abraçá-lo, mesmo sem possuir intimidade para tal, -Nossa! Todo mundo é cavaleiro de ouro, né? Que chique!  
-Pois é...-Camus falou, mostrando discretamente a armadura.  
-Achei melhor só chamar a eles e a Dohko...-Saga explicou, limpando as lágrimas.  
-E cadê o velho mestre?  
-Já vem... Estava na China, sabe?  
-Puxa... Quero vê-lo! Quero ver tanta gente...  
-Athena também está a caminho. Creio que se encontre em sua lista, -Shaka anunciou, -Agora devo voltar à minha meditação. Vemo-nos à hora do jantar especial. –Estava prestes a ir quando pareceu lembrar-se de algo. – O que digo ao seu irmão?  
-Aioria!? Vai vê-lo? Então está no Santuário!? Ele vem ao jantar?-Aioros sentia formigas morderem seu estômago com a idéia de rever o irmão.  
-Virá ao jantar dos cavaleiros de ouro, não se preocupe, -Kanon afirmou, dispensando os outros para seu dever, -Agora deve descansar, parece acabado! Imagine o treco que Athena terá quando notar que seu salvador é um trapo ambulante!?

Todos riram, já voltando aos seus postos.

-Até mais tarde, Aioros...-Saga disse, saindo.  
-Até, amigo!

* * *

Seu corpo estava muito dolorido enquanto tentava se virar na cama. Uma pedra caíra em sua cabeça ou coisa assim? Então, lembrou do que realmente lhe havia ocorrido.

-Aioros!-gritou, sentando-se com o pulo.

Passos ressoaram em seguida, e seu dono entrou no recinto.

-Marin, que bom que acordou. Está apagada há umas cinco horas... Pedi que Mu te desse algum remédio, mas já achava que não tinha surtido efeito.

Ela o olhou melhor e custou a perceber que se tratava de Aioria.

-Onde está Aioros?-perguntou.  
-Hã? Meu irmão morreu antes de você vir pra cá... Sua memória tá bem? Gostou tanto assim do retrato que te mostrei, é?  
-Não, Ele estava ali! Dentro do corredor, bem na minha frente, Aioria. Sei que era ele...  
-Certo, certo. Agora vou pegar algo pra você comer, tá? Peraí, que acho que alguém tá aqui no Templo. Vê se não foge.

A moça assentiu, passando a mão na cabeça dolorida. Sua perna estava dando pontadas de dor e pouco se lembrava do que houvera após ver Aioros. Já estaria inconsciente então?

Olhou ao redor para conhecer o quarto de seu amigo; nunca estivera ali. Era pequeno, porém arrumado. O bastante, pelo menos. Nunca ninguém venceria Seiya, talvez por isso não se impressionasse...

Teria mesmo imaginado Aioros? Lembrou-se vagamente de sua queda, era um milagre o que Mu praticara curando-a tão rápido. Não que ele já não tivesse feito serviço melhor com os cavaleiros de bronze. Teria aquela visão algo a ver com a droga com que Áries lhe tratara?

Uma voz diferente de seu amigo conversava com o mesmo. Pareciam falar de algum jantar com Athena presente a ser realizado em duas horas, mas Aioria o recusava polidamente.

-É a Athena!-Miro argumentava.  
-Cara, entenda algo bem simples: eu estou ocupado.  
-Nem tá trabalhando... O que pode ser mais importante que um jantar especial com Ela? Digo, pra ser feito tão de última hora, aposto que vai ter algum anúncio legal pra gente.  
-Desculpa, mas tem uma vozinha em mim dizendo que meu lugar é aqui. Amanhã eu peço perdão.  
-Isso é pra quem se arrepende. Se pretende fazê-lo antes mesmo de cometer a falta, não creio que seja sincero.  
-Vai embora, Miro, eu tô ocupado, -o rapaz disse, saindo para seu quarto.  
-Argh! Sabia que Camus vai me matar!?

Marin se recompôs na cama olhando sério para o amigo. Trocara mesmo aquela noite especial por cuidar dela?

-Não preciso de companhia...-falou assim que sentira que ele a ouviria, -Desculpa se sôo mal-educada.  
-Tava escutando?-Aioria perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si.  
-Bem, vocês falam meio alto...  
-Olha, eu não tenho paciência pra essas coisas, você é só uma desculpa.  
-Não comentou sobre mim pra ele.  
-Eu o farei amanhã pra Athena. Dá pra parar de bancar a espertinha e ficar quieta? Vou pegar a janta pra gente comer. Consegue fazê-lo sozinha?  
-Por que não conseguiria?  
-Você caiu do céu... Preciso dar outra resposta!?  
-Ha Ha! Acho que não...  
-Achou algo de interessante?  
-Vi seu irmão.  
-Algo real?  
-Falo sério... Eu juro que o vi no corredor do Templo.  
-Como!? Ele morreu, Marin.  
-Bem, seria ótimo você ir ao jantar e descobrir, né?  
-Não vou. Fico aqui contigo, poxa. Deixa eu aproveitar esta chance! Todo mundo me dando ordens e não vendo que eu também tenho vida além da armadura?  
-Não tô te entendendo...  
-Você vai embora no momento em que eu puser o pé fora.  
-Talvez...

Aioria suspirou com a resposta sincera. Sentou-se na cama, ao lado da Marin, e pôs a mão em seu lindo rosto. Parecia tão mais viva que algumas horas atrás após o desmaio. Porém, sentia um incrível ciúme a cada segundo que mencionava Aioros. Mais do que quando outros cantavam suas proezas.

A face não se havia arranhado e estava pronta para sair voando. Como perder um passarinho tão raro e querido?

-O que foi?-ela lhe perguntou com olhos cheios de dúvidas.  
-Ah, é que...-Tinha de pensar rápido! Sim, era sua vez de agir. –Tem um fiapinho no seu rosto. Deixa-me tirar. –Estendeu a mão até o local e fingiu tirar o objeto, mas demorou bem mais do que seria necessário. Era um prazer tão grande que se achou sem forças para sair daquela posição.  
-Oh, não!

A exclamação tirou o cavaleiro de seu devaneio e assim fingiu soprar o tal fiapo.

-O que houve?-perguntou confuso.  
-Meu rosto!  
-Não se machucou...  
-Não! A máscara! Ai, por que estou sem ela?  
-Ah... Já estava assim quando caiu. Não a vi por perto.  
-E por que não fez nada?  
-Que faria!?

Ele a viu desistir do argumento e olhar para o teto. O jovem riu-se um pouco de tanto prazer que sentia com aquele quadro. Podia amar tanto assim?

-Como sou descuidada... Aioros também me viu assim. Pelo menos não me reconhecerá, já que antes tinha me visto de máscara.  
-Antes? Voltou a pirar?  
-Ele é o Cavaleiro de Prata. Por isso estava preso e por isso era tão mais forte. Tá querendo se vingar do Saga... Que confusão.  
-Vou pegar a comida, tá delirando de fome!  
-Espera, -disse-o pegando no braço de Aioria, -Fica mais um pouco... Está tudo doendo.  
-Mu comentou que isso não ocorreria... Droga! Ele fez tudo errado. Vou lá agora reclamar com ele.

Contudo a amazona, novamente, impediu sua saída.

-Por favor...-disse, gemendo de leve.  
-Parecia tão bem há pouco. Não devia tê-la contrariado.  
-Não é sua culpa; fui inconseqüente.  
-A curiosidade nos leva a loucuras.  
-É...-Deitou a cabeça nos largos ombros.

O cheiro do xampu entrava pela narina de Aioria e o levava a um estado ainda mais elevado de inquietação. Estava tão próxima! Era muito diferente do que quando se encontrava desacordada.

Era mais quente. Mais rosada. Talvez até mais cheirosa. Sua respiração batia no tórax quase que entrando num ritmo estranhamente tranqüilizador. Mesmo assim, aquele calor em sua blusa surtia efeito contrário em seu estômago.

Um forte impulso fez com que ele a abraçasse o mais forte que podia. Não podia largá-la. Nunca.

Todavia, aquele movimento brusco assustara a amazona que agora o encarava com olhos enormes. Pareciam rubis recém-descobertos que a cada segundo revelam ser muito mais belos que no anterior. Algo poderia brilhar tanto assim?

Era impossível conter-se mais. Explodiria se não-

Beijou-a. Com tudo o que guardara por tantos anos. Tantos... Com tanto. Um alívio percorria sua espinha enquanto suas mãos seguravam o pequeno ombro e a outra percorria os cabelos tão sedosos.

A urgência diminuía junto com a intensidade do ósculo. Pelo caminho oposto, a consciência do rapaz voltava, porém ainda se sentia inebriada demais. Podia apenas dizer que não era o único que aproveitava tão glorioso momento.

Logo, a falta de ar obrigou-os a se separarem. Ficaram assim, recuperando o fôlego num torpor estranho. Mas as mãos continuavam a acariciar um ao outro.

Era tão bom fazer cachinhos naqueles cabelos... Aioria poderia passar a vida toda assim.

Após alguns minutos, a jovem deitou-se de novo em seu ombro. Não parecia arrependida da primeira, mas também não se mostrava apta a uma segunda. Apenas se deixou estar assim, permitindo a brincadeira em suas mechas enquanto ela própria lhe desenhava círculos com as palmas das mãos. Levou-as até um dos braços e apertou de leve seus músculos.

Com o tempo, só o rapaz continuava a brincadeira: Marin adormecera com um lindo sorriso em seu semblante. Por outro lado, Aioria tinha medo de dormir para no dia seguinte perceber que aquilo fora apenas um sonho – efeito da droga ministrada por Mu.

* * *

Aioros entrara no salão ansioso. Após um refrescante banho, mal pudera esperar pela chegada de Athena e de seu irmão mais novo. Por que demoravam tanto? Por que Aioria, pelo menos, não viera logo? Tantas vezes essas perguntas passaram-lhe pela mente durante o banquete...

Sentou-se na escada que levava às doze casas e suspirou desapontado. Nenhum dos dois que ele mais esperava viera. Mal conhecia os cavaleiros atuais e seus amigos sentiam-se estranhos ainda a seu lado.

-Dezesseis anos...-repetiu-se pela enésima vez. Era tão difícil compreender que para todos havia morrido por tanto tempo. E por treze fora um traidor; segundo o que Shura lhe explicara.  
-Ei! Nossa, nem acredito que salvei o grande Aioros de Sagitário, -um rapaz aproximou-se, sentando-se do seu lado.

Reconhecia-o da outra noite, quando fora preso pelos soldados e salvo por uma amazona e um cavaleiro de ouro. Ao menos, agora sabia por que todos eram totais desconhecidos.

-Agradeço muito a você e à sua amiga, -respondeu, forçando um calmo sorriso.  
-Nossa, Aioria vai morrer quando souber!

O nome mencionado causara um arrepio no ouvinte.

-Você o conhece!?-perguntou, sem pensar muito, -Ele não sabe de mim?  
-Não faz idéia! Se bem que ouvi Marin falar com ele que te havia visto. Mas é claro que ninguém acreditaria nisso, né? Eu mesmo; aqui do teu lado!  
-Marin... Não é a menina que te acompanhava no dia em que nos conhecemos?  
-Ah, sim! Também é amiga de Aioria. Vocês se viram depois, ou foi um feliz delírio dela? Parece que se machucou e teu irmão tá cuidando dos ferimentos...  
-Machucou-se? Então era ela! Vi uma menina olhando pela janela no corredor do Mestre. Os soldados também a viram, então sei que não foi minha imaginação.  
-Faz sentido. Aliás, não te disseram que teu irmão não sabia de você?  
-Não! Bem, não conversei a sério com ninguém... Tanta gente nova.  
-Sei. Uau, eu tenho que tá presente amanhã quando alguém der bronca no Aioria por não cumprir com suas responsabilidades... Vou falar com Kanon!! Vai que me deixa ir junto?  
-Posso te acompanhar?  
-Pro Aioria?  
-Hã? Ah, isso também! Quero dizer do Kanon - digo, do Mestre.  
-Ah, não esquenta. Contanto que seja entre nós, podemos chamá-lo pelo nome. Vamos lá, então. Cara, não acredito que tô com o famoso Aioros de Sagitário.

Ao levantar-se, o tão famoso tinha uma gota de suor bem grande em sua cabeça. Era tão importante assim?

O salão já era arrumado quando os dois entraram. O Mestre estava em um canto com outros cavaleiros restantes. Conversavam calmamente enquanto ele retirava alguns ornamentos.

-Tanto trabalho pra pôr e a menina nos deu o bolo!-reclamou, sendo logo repreendido por Shura e Saga.  
-Chame-a mais respeitosamente!-seu irmão acrescentou ao olhar ameaçador.  
-Imagino que vir do Japão demore muito mais que simples horas...-Camus comentou.  
-E da China?-Shura perguntou.  
-O mestre já está chegando; avisou-me que não estaria na hora, -Saga falou, olhando acima dos ombros de Kanon para os dois que regressavam, -Aioros! Onde estava?  
-Tomando um ar...-ele respondeu, sendo convidado por Miro a sentar-se com ele.  
-Mestre, -Escorpião disse, -amanhã pretende repreender Aioria pela falta, né? Ele não precisa saber que a Deusa também não estava.  
-Pensava justamente nisso!-Capricórnio interrompeu, -O irmão aqui vivinho, doido por vê-lo...  
-Não deixei que Miro lhe contasse isso, mas a minha surpresa não deu certo. Achei que o simples fato de Athena estar aqui o traria, -o Mestre explicou num suspiro.  
-Ele é incorrigível! Não apenas decepcionou a própria deusa como ao irmão. Com certeza levará um castigo, -Saga disse.  
-Ei, eu mando aqui. Creio que descobrir tudo o que perdeu já é o bastante pra ele.  
-Mas descumpriu tuas ordens! Como espera que os soldados te respeitem se nem os próximos o fazem?! Já ouviu falar das batidas? Já!? Não! Por que está perdendo tempo sendo o grande benevolente! Aposto que os inferiores e o pessoal das vilas nem mais sabem do teu nome, -o gêmeo explodiu, ficando mais vermelho a cada palavra.  
-Desestressa. Eu sei sim dessas "batidas", mas preciso de provas.  
-Enquanto isso o povo sofre.  
-Não posso prender todos os soldados sem saber se todos são culpados. Pôr novos só adiantará por pouco tempo. E não era disso que falávamos. Eu vou te agradar desta vez: Aioros escolhe agorinha mesmo a punição pro irmão e o assunto se resolve.  
-Eu?  
-Acho justo, -Camus disse.  
-É, foi você que deu com os burros n'água..., -Shura assentiu.  
-E não podemos punir a menina nem o velho, -Kanon concluiu, numa risada sarcástica para seu sósia.  
-Já te pedi mais respeito! Sinceramente, não sei como Ela ainda ficou grata com tua oferta de ficar no meu lugar.  
-Porque sou ainda melhor que o original, ho ho!  
-Ei, gente, chega de brigas...-Shura interferiu, parecendo entediado, -Fala, Aioros... O que ele vai ter que fazer pra compensar?

Olhou para Miro, que parecia observar atentamente a conversa. Com certeza, não fazia parte daquele grupo, se é que já o havia testemunhado. Antes eram tão famosos... Sim, os tempos mudaram bastante.

Punir Aioria? Raramente o fazia, fora uma ótima criança. Qual seria a melhor escolha? Tentou pensar nos velhos tempos, que para ele não passavam de meses antes. Também nos anos anteriores, que para os outros eram décadas.

Tantas lembranças que eram tão diferentes das dos amigos... Sentia-se um estranho naquela mesa cercada de gente que deveria ser a sua.

Porém, tinha que se concentrar! Punir Aioria por toda a ansiedade frustrada.

-Argh, eu só queria ver ele...-enfim, falou.  
-Eu posso dar uma idéia?-Miro perguntou.  
-Não!-Shura, Saga e Kanon responderam juntos.  
-Não é justo!-disse, cruzando os braços.  
-Aliás, o que houve com Afrodite? Não o vi hoje...-Aioros lembrara-se de uma das mais engraçadas punições que seu grupo aplicara.  
-O narciso?-Kanon perguntou.

Saberia daquela história? Não pertencia à patota, mas, ainda assim, podia ser que a conhecesse.

-Ele tava aqui...-Escorpião falou –Se bem que nem falou contigo.  
-Haha! Nossa, ainda bem que Athena nunca soube. Ficaria chateada conosco –Shura falou, parecendo recordar-se de algo muito antigo.  
-Faz tempo que não penso nisso. –Aquário deu um leve sorriso.  
-Como assim!?-Miro olhava para cada um de seus amigos e mais e mais interrogações multiplicavam-se em sua cabeça.  
-Fiz questão de não deixar que ele se esquecesse dessa história...-Gêmeos enfim respondeu ao recém-chegado amigo.

Todos na mesa o observavam curiosamente.

-Miro, não é de sua época, mas vale a pena que ouça. Como Aioros notará, Afrodite tornou-se cavaleiro de Peixes anos depois de nós; é um dos mais recentes. –Saga olhava pela janela para as doze casas e para o que vinha antes dela, mas parecia ver sua época de treinamento e muitos ali sabiam que a casa do Mestre Ancião também. –Ele já irritava a muitos desde que chegou com seu jeito narcisista e egocêntrico.  
-Esse é o Peixinho que conheço!-o mais novo respondeu, arrancando risadas de Shura e Kanon.  
-Na época em que a seleção para renovar cavaleiros de ouro ocorreu para nós, começou a cantar vitória, -o outro continuou, -É claro que não agradou ninguém, muito menos a gente.  
-Então roubamos a lista dos selecionados... Tínhamos o plano perfeito! Se nosso nome tivesse na lista, o Afrodite ia viver um pesadelo, -Shura completou.  
-Nossa...-Miro limitou-se à expressão. Parecia duvidar que fossem os cavaleiros mais respeitados do Santuário.  
-E põe perfeito nisso, ha ha!-Aioros falou, -Camus bolou o plano com a ajuda do Máscara par a raptar a lista. Aí quando nos vimos ali, era só pôr a isca no anzol. Foi uma das nossas punições mais engenhosas, pena que mal vi o cara depois...  
-É, Afrodite, que mal começara o pré-treino, não tava lá...-Camus explicou, -Esses aí fizeram uma aposta com ele: se, no dia do anúncio, o nome do Aioros não estivesse e o dele sim, Afrodite pediria o que quisesse, que cumpriríamos. Caso contrário, Aioros seria seu mestre eternamente. Era algo assim...  
-Por que ele cumpriria, mesmo se estivesse errado?-o jovem perguntou.  
-Já não lembro mais... Fizemos alguma mistura na cabeça do coitado, -Shura confessou, -Mas faz tanto tempo... Tínhamos só nove, em geral. Uau... Isso faz vinte e cinco anos.  
-Nós ameaçamos entregar para o Mestre Ancião umas acusações contra ele que tínhamos, -Aioros disse, com olhos nublados. Para ele eram só mais nove anos.  
-É claro que não tínhamos nada sério, mas o cara era esperto o bastante pra saber que podíamos criar o que quiséssemos, -Saga continuou.  
-Foi engraçada a cara dele quando ditaram a lista. –Capricórnio riu, sendo logo seguido de Kanon, que, provavelmente, não conhecia a história toda. –Contudo, fomos treinar e, quando Afrodite voltou como cavaleiro, a realidade era muito diferente com Ares no- interrompeu-se, notando que tocara no assunto proibido.

Aioros não entendeu muito o silêncio incômodo, mas aquilo era só mais um problema para sua crescente lista. Mesmo assim, sentia-se um tanto feliz por ver que seus amigos estavam ali do lado dele.

-Agora entendi por que o Afrodite ficou quietinho!-Miro falou numa gargalhada.  
-Aioros bolou quase tudo... Ele é um gênio nisso! Por isso, diga o que tem para seu irmão, -Kanon retomou o tópico original. Parecia quase animado com o que o ex-cavaleiro diria.  
-Essa conversa me deu uma ótima idéia!-anunciou, sorrindo de satisfação, -Vai resolver muitos dos nossos problemas, sabiam?  
-Mas eu posso tá lá quando vocês disserem, né?  
-Sim...-o Mestre anunciou cansado.

Uma porta se abriu e Aioros virou num pulo. Ainda tinha esperanças de que seu caçula apareceria e poderia abraçá-lo.

A forma pequenina fechou o salão novamente e começou a rir do jeito que todos ali tinham como sua marca registrada. A voz e a aparência familiar daquela pessoa emocionou o ex-cavaleiro muito mais do que esperava.

-Mestre Ancião!-gritou, correndo para se ajoelhar a seus pés.  
-Aioros! Como é bom revê-lo após tanto tempo... Confesso que senti uma pontada de seu cosmo, mas tantas vezes já havia achado isso e era só o seu irmão que nem acreditei. Ainda agora... Como é bom estar contigo!  
-Eu que o digo! Parece ser o único que não mudou nada...-falou, sentindo as lágrimas correrem livres.

A porta mexeu-se novamente e alguém alto entrou. Seus cabelos eram longos e lisos. Seus olhos pequenos cresceram ao presenciar a cena.

-Por Athena... Pensei que o Mestre tinha mentido pra mim, -resumiu-se, sem poder verbalizar muito mais.  
-Shiryu, este é meu grande amigo: Aioros de Sagitário. E este é meu discípulo.  
-É um prazer...-o cavaleiro de bronze ajoelhou-se como se o outro se tratasse se algum ídolo.  
-Pedi para que viesse... Não sou mais tão jovem quanto você, -Dohko explicou ao velho conhecido.  
-Oh, levante-se! Não há nada aqui que lhe seja superior a não ser o próprio Mestre Ancião –ele respondeu, sentindo-se desconfortável, -Ademais, não sou mais cavaleiro de ouro. Nem sei onde minha antiga armadura está. Eu a entreguei ao bom senhor que cuidou da menina Athena.  
-Não, Aioros... Não faz idéia de sua grandeza! Quanto à armadura... Sua menina terá muito prazer devolvendo-a pessoalmente ao grande herói que se tornou nesses anos.

Todos olhavam a cena muito emocionados. O que mais se sentia abalado levantou-se do chão e indicou cadeiras aos viajantes. Mencionar sua Deusa fazia o coração mover de forma estranha. Teria mesmo a honra de estar no mesmo ambiente que ela? Falavam como se aquilo fosse tão comum...

Muitas lágrimas jorravam de seus olhos com tais pensamentos. No entanto, seu coração acabara de se recordar de outra menina que, em breve, voltaria a ver. Graças a seus planos para o irmão, seria capaz de retribuir toda a ajuda sua amada Ena lhe havia dado.

Mirou a janela rezando para que não estivesse brava com tudo o que fizera naquele dia. Nem haviam se falado após a briga.

Estaria pensando tanto nele quanto ele nela? As estrelas no céu piscavam como que a encorajá-lo em sua nova vida.

Continuará...

21/02/2006

Notas da Autora:

_Yay! Mais um capítulo, podem acreditar!? Já estamos nos aproximando do fim, mas muito ainda irá acontecer. Não se esqueçam de acompanhar, ouviram??_

_E, por favor, mandem emails e visitem meu site pra as mais novas fics! Poxa eu nunca recebo comentário algum dessa fic e ela é tão difícil de se escrever..._

_Aliás, deixa eu acrescentar de última hora um agradecimento especial à Nemui por fazer uma betagem rápida da fic pra mim e, bem, pretendia deixar pro próximo capítulo, mas também à Vane por ter sido a fonte inspiradora do castigo do Aioria! Não é nada de mais, mas é tão prático!!!_

_Obrigada por ler!! _


	6. Em Uma Encruzilhada

Notas Iniciais:  
_Após este longo inverno, de errr anos... Esta fic retorna! Mas as coisas ainda não mudaram, os direitos dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco continuam não sendo meus, eu continuo não ganhando nada com esta história. Também devo lembrar a idade dos personagens está alterada, o Aioria não ganhou a armadura com 7 anos e outros detalhes que nem importam, né? Por fim, espero que a Vane, de quem esta fic é presente há 6 anos aproveite o capítulo, ainda que ele esteja infestado de Aioria, lol!_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**Meu Passado Ficará**  
**Em Seu Futuro**

**Capítulo 6 – Em Uma Encruzilhada**

**"Nagareboshi kazoeteta  
Kimi to deaeta kiseki ga  
Ima boku ni  
Ikite iru imi wo  
Oshiete kureta kara  
I believe**

_O milagre de tê-lo encontrado,  
Enquanto contava as estrelas cadentes,  
Ensinou-me__  
Uma razão para viver agora  
E por isso eu acredito._"

**-Mika Nakashima-  
**

Aioria apenas sabia que não estava gostando daquela situação. Olhou para Miro, buscando alguma ajuda, mas, tal qual acontecera dois dias antes quando se apresentara diante do mestre do Santuário, o cavaleiro de Escorpião não lhe oferecia qualquer consolo a não ser uma sacudida de ombros e um sorriso. Conseguia entender que merecia alguma punição por faltar a um evento promovido por Athena, mas por que ela própria não lho dizia pessoalmente, por que tinha que ser Kanon, o qual pronunciara cada palavra da forma mais debochada possível?

Terminou de vestir aquelas roupas típicas de alguém de uma das aldeias que rodeavam o Santuário e voltou para Marin. Aquele só podia ser um toque cruel pelo próprio melhor amigo... Por que ela tinha que ajudá-lo naquilo? Não era como se amazonas precisassem de maquiagem, pelo menos, não aquelas que usavam máscara e poucos dias antes ele mesmo pudera ver que Marin não utilizava nem vestígio de batom ou base enquanto lhe cuidava.

Ainda assim, a moça diligentemente passou cada um dos produtos à sua frente como se fosse experiente naquilo. Seu toque era tão suave que dava sono em Aioria. Então, antes de finalizar seu rosto, começou a pôr grampos em seus cabelos.

Indagara ao Mestre por que não podiam chamar qualquer outra para lhe auxiliar, ao que Kanon lhe respondera claramente que a missão exigiria o máximo de sigilo.

E por que tinha que ser Aioria? Ele não se importava de atuar em qualquer outro lugar, mas, na posição em que o poriam, o próprio cavaleiro de leão tinha dúvidas se seria de alguma utilidade, pois não contaria com sua armadura e estaria com roupas que tornariam qualquer autodefesa impossível. O Mestre riu-se:

"Foi você quem descumpriu as ordens aqui, pare de resmungar," com essa resposta, Aioria continuava em dúvida se aquele plano todo não seria para deixá-lo em tal situação vexatória.

Marin deixou escapar o som de seu belo sorriso por trás da máscara, dando o toque final na maquiagem e virando-se para pegar a última parte do disfarce. Servir de isca já deixa o cavaleiro preocupado. Maquiar-se e usar aquelas roupas também. Mas ver o amor de sua vida pôr-lhe uma peruca com enormes cachos dourados sem dúvidas devia ser o pior dos golpes. Miro lhe pagaria por sugerir a ajuda de Marin...

- Acho que ficou perfeito! – E bateu palma como que para enfatizar. – Não sabia que conseguiria fazer algo assim. Mesmo antes de me tornar amazona, nunca fui de me maquiar.

Aioria levantou-se ainda tonto e desacostumado com o vestido que usava. Caminhou até o enorme espelho e sentiu-se um real travesti:

- Acha mesmo que alguém vai cair nessa?

- Quer dizer que não gostou da maquiagem? – O tom de sua voz transparecia a decepção que devia estar estampada em seu rosto.

- Não, de jeito nenhum! Meu rosto está perfeito! – retratou-se, fingindo um sorriso de mulher. – É só que eu sou um pouco grande demais pra isto.

- E todas as mulheres precisam ser mignon? – Desta vez a indignação era que parecia clara. – Você acha que se não for do tipo delicada não é uma mulher?

- Eu sou um homem, só digo isso... – Mas desistira de discutir. Não queria chatear Marin.

- No momento está uma linda mulher!

Ele não conseguia acreditar quanto mais se olhava no espelho. Sempre se sentira na forma ideal, um real exemplo de macheza apesar de não ser como Aldebaran, sempre confiara em seu próprio corpo. Ser chamado de "linda mulher" soava-lhe no mínimo ofensivo e fazia-o questionar sua própria aparência.

Foi quando ouviu novos risos, que desta vez não apreciam ser de satisfação.

- Não fique com essa cara preocupada que vai estragar a maquiagem, - o tom de Marin tornara-se de deboche.

- Quer dizer que desde o início você estava achando engraçado, né!? – Levantou as sobrancelhas recém-feitas pela primeira vez na vida.

- Eu só não queria baixar sua auto-estima.

- Esta roupa de baixo toda rendada já o tinha feito... – Começou a levantar o vestido quando percebeu que sentia vergonha daquilo, o que apenas contribuiu para se sentir pior.

- Não me descreva! – reclamou Marin, fingindo pôr a mão sobre a máscara.

Ambos caíram em ma gargalhada um pouco mais descontraída, a qual foi interrompida por apressadas batidas na porta. Antes que pudessem responder, Saga entrou. Não usava armadura alguma, mas um uniforme de soldado. Vê-lo disfarçado assim deixava Aioria mais tranquilo por perceber que além de uma punição, aquele plano também era algo sério.

- Tomem cuidado... – disse Marin, juntando todos os produtos usados, - Eu estarei lá perto, mas como já me revelei ao Capitão não poderei ajudá-los.

- Ainda acho que daria mais certo se usássemos você como isca... – insistiu Saga.

- Não é?! Eu adoraria vê-la toda arrumadinha... – Aioria pôs-se a fazer a figura mental.

- Não atacariam uma aldeã de máscara. – A amazona fechou a maleta e a pôs em um canto. – E repito, se continuar fazendo essas caras e bocas só pra ser engraçado, vai estragar a maquiagem. Já basta o quanto acabará suando com esse calor...

- Mas vai ser de noite. Deve fazer frio.

- Pelo menos teremos outra isca mais adequada... – disse Saga, virando-se para sair, como sinal que Aioria o acompanhasse.

Chegaram os três até o próximo quarto em cuja porta o cavaleiro de gêmeos bateu poucas vezes e logo entrou, tal qual havia feito antes. A jovem do outro lado virou-se para o outro lado dando um pequeno grito com o susto e fazendo seus cabelos negros e ondulados balançarem com o movimento.

- É realmente outro nível... – disse Marin ganhando um olhar chateado de Aioria.

- Afrodite, pare de brincadeiras e vamos logo nos reunir com o resto! – brigou Saga.

- Ainda tenho algumas cosias que arrumar! – O cavaleiro de Peixes pegou mais produtos na maleta, como se nem percebesse a outra pessoa em seu quarto.

- Ele não me deixou fazer nada... – Shaina fez um gesto de quem também não se importava.

- Quantos estão envolvidos? – perguntou Marin.

Aioria também se surpreendera ao ver a segunda amazona. Tinha certeza de Kanon, Saga, Miro, Marin, Afrodite e ele mesmo. Também suspeitava que Shura estivesse envolvido, pois ouvira Kanon falar seu nome ao gêmeo, mas não exatamente em que contexto. Eram sem dúvidas uma grande força, exceto que metade não poderia se revelar e Kanon sequer estaria na cena principal.

Pensando assim, sentia-se aliviado que não fosse Marin a ser usada de isca, mas dando qualquer problema, ela estaria entre os primeiros a se mostrarem, o que ainda representava algum perigo.

- Acho que estou pronto, - disse Afrodite, ou melhor, aquela mulher morena que seria sua amiga naquela noite. Era incrível como aquele cavaleiro lograra parecer tão atraente, não mentiam ao dizerem ser ele o mais bonito das pessoas do Santuário.

- E eu ainda não acredito que meus soldados estejam envolvidos. – Shaina balançou a cabeça.

- Eles não mais são sua responsabilidade há algum tempo, - retrucou Saga, mas sem obter qualquer efeito.

- Ainda converso com vários, é como se fossem.

- O problema claramente não é de todos e faremos a limpeza hoje, - interrompeu Marin olhando para Aioria, - Confio na atuação de vocês.

E partiram as duas "moças" com Saga até um automóvel de vidro escuro que as levaria ao local onde os demais cavaleiros envolvidos os aguardavam.

A viagem durara quase duas horas em que o cavaleiro de gêmeos repetia todas as informações. Aquela era uma aldeia bem afastada; chegariam pelo lado externo para evitar que soldados fazendo ronda os visse. Graças ao auxílio de Shaina, a informação que obtiveram era que a tal "batida" aconteceria naquele mesmo dia, pois o Cavaleiro de Prata não mais se encontrava lá, não havendo retornado desde o rebuliço que provocara três dias antes.

- Ouvi que você o tinha prendido, - disse Aioria a Saga, franzindo a testa.

- Ah, sim, ele está conosco. – respondeu olhando pela janela, - O que importa é que vocês deverão mostrar-se indefesas o bastante para serem as escolhidas. Consideramos esvaziar a vila de outras mulheres, mas isso poderia chamar atenção, seria deixar gente demais sabendo da tocaia.

- Não se preocupe, Saga. – O olhar de Afrodite perdera todo o encanto de quando estava no vestiário. – Eu os pegarei.

Aioria sentiu medo, estando no meio das duas figuras.

O motorista parou assim que começaram a avistar as primeiras casas. Deveriam caminhar apenas os dois dali em diante até o local da vila mais próximo da entrada do santuário e, então, ter certeza de que seriam eles as vítimas. Lançou novamente o olhar para o cavaleiro de peixes que ajustava se leve vestido róseo e prendia parte de sua peruca com os próprios fios de cabelo negro. Parecia estar entrando em sua personagem, diferente da pessoa segura de momentos antes.

- Eu vou para o ponto marcado com os outros. Vocês sigam em frente, tentem não levantar suspeitas dos próprios moradores. Ah, e um recado do dono deste plano: se alguém daqui se ferir, vocês morrem.

Aioria percebeu Afrodite engolir em seco. Ele próprio tinha motivo para se sentir nervoso, já que era sua própria punição, mas Afrodite era o anjo que os demais deviam ter encontrado, a principal peça, já que estava verdadeiramente encantador daquela forma, mesmo tentando parecer apenas mais uma aldeã. Houvesse ele se recusado, deveriam chamar amazonas e poucas não usavam máscaras, sendo que nenhuma de que ele se lembrava era confiável e, ao mesmo tempo, desconhecida o bastante daqueles soldados. Descer a servas ou qualquer outra aldeã seria apenas pôr a vida de inocentes em risco. Por isso, estranhava aquela apreensão.

Dando de ombros para aquelas dúvidas, pois nunca entenderia aquele cavaleiro amante das rosas, ajustou ele mesmo seu vestido, este branco, mas muito parecido com o de Afrodite, apenas mais longo e rodado. Provavelmente, para cobrir o máximo de suas pernas, pois batia quase no meio de suas canelas enquanto o do companheiro terminava acima de seus joelhos.

Não precisavam agir como amigos, né? Já era problemático demais se equilibrar no salto da sandália, ignorável se comparado ao do outro, mas bastante irritante para o guerreiro que sempre preferira sandálias grossas de borracha quando não andava descalço.

- Devemos conversar? – perguntou a Afrodite, que caminhava tranquilamente, como se voltando de um passeio em um campo de rosas.

- Apenas se houver assunto, - sorriu-lhe.

- Podíamos inventar nomes...

- Não temos assunto, então, cale-se.

- Nossa, você realmente não gosta de mim, né? Já te fiz alguma coisa?

- Não gosto de sua linhagem.

- Ah, é mesmo! O Shura uma vez me contou que vocês treinaram juntos com meu irmão. Como ele realmente era? Se você não gosta dele, a descrição deve ser mais realista. Sempre quis ouvir isso, o outro lado. Gostaria de poder admirá-lo pelo que realmente é, entende?

- Foi apenas um pré-treino e eu cheguei muito depois que a patotinha dele. Não éramos do mesmo grupo, nunca nos falamos muito.

- E como ele parecia de longe, então?

- Um insolente assim como você está sendo. Metendo-se no que não devia. Posando de melhor aluno e não passando de um transgressor!

Aioria decidiu ignorar o resto da resposta que mais parecia um ataque à sua própria pessoa de tão vívido era o ódio que Afrodite sentia por Aioros.

Chegaram os cavaleiros ao fim daquela rua que parecia ser a principal e voltaram-se para o relógio de fogo. O fogo de peixes ainda brilhava supremo, havendo o de aquário acabado d esse extinguir. Aioria não se lembrava mais da hora aproximada em que os soldados deveriam chegar à vila, mas tinha a impressão de que ainda custaria. Seus pés doíam, certos de que aquele calçado não fora feito para eles.

E agora? Afrodite apenas andava ao seu redor como que em algum tour, parecendo encantado com todos os detalhes, mas sem lhe dizer palavra alguma.

Os detalhes daquela pequena localidade começavam a lhe chamar atenção. Era tão longe de seu templo... Costumava sempre caminhar e treinar, mas nunca ia para aquele lado, por preferir o silêncio. No entanto, aquele ambiente lhe agradava, mal podia esperar por voltar ali e poder ver de perto a vida tomar conta daquelas ruas.

Avistou de longe uma mulher mais velha com seu filho travando uma longa discussão para a qual o primeiro sempre achava novos argumentos. Os dois entraram na casa, fazendo a porta bater bem alto de tão aborrecida a mulher devia estar. Aioria não costuma discutir com o irmão e ainda não falava quando sua mãe faleceu. Devia ser interessante. Pensou na família que poderia ter no futuro, apesar de ter consciência de o quão raro aquele acontecimento era em sua carreira.

Automaticamente, sua cabeça começou a imaginar Marin como sua esposa. Os dois haviam trocado um beijo não muito tempo atrás apenas para no dia seguinte ele entrar no quarto e encontrá-lo vazio. Até a vira depois, antes de ser maquiado pela mesma, mas o assunto fora tratado como se não existisse. Havia razão: a cabeça da amazona, mais do que nunca, estava voltada para pôr fim às tais batidas.

Não tinha muitas esperanças de que estava no meio do plano perfeito, mas Marin devia se acalmar com aquela medida que enfim era tomada pelo Mestre. Logo, poderiam sentar e conversar. A menos que ele ficasse nervoso demais para isso e, só em pensar que teriam mesmo de encarar aquele acontecimento em seu quarto, queria voltar a ser criança.

Por que entrara naquele trem de pensamentos? Ah, claro; porque Afrodite continuava a fingir que ele sequer estava lá. O script não lhos mandava comportarem-se como duas amigas? Suspirou. Nem começara e já parecia errado. Bem, nem era para Aioria estar ali, Afrodite sempre fora a parte do plano, enquanto o cavaleiro de Leão apenas aceitava a punição que lhe fora imposta.

Foi quando ouviu um barulho alto de coisas quebrando em alguma casa vizinha.

- Credo, esse pessoal não sabe como esses sustos fazem mal ao nosso coração? – reclamou seu companheiro, ajustando os cabelos em um novo penteado.

- Mas aquela casa está toda escura, será que não entrou algum ladrão? – Aioria sentia toda sua intuição dizendo-lhe que deveria conferir, mas não houve tempo. Algo mexia em seus cabelos vagarosamente. Um frio lhe veio à espinha.

Ao virar-se, viu um brilho branco na boca do homem musculoso usando roupa de soldado.

- As moças teriam visto o Capitão? – um de mais três que vinham logo atrás perguntou ao se aproximar das duas.

Afrodite balançou a cabeça, sem sorrir nem encará-los.

- Acho que não são daqui... – disse o primeiro, sem soltar a peruca de Aioria.

- É, parecem tão exóticas!

O cavaleiro de Leão prendeu a respiração. Aquele soldado estava sendo irônico? Já haviam sido descobertos? Sendo assim, tudo falhara, porque não flagraram ninguém realmente fazendo uma batida.

- Somos de Atenas, - explicou Afrodite, abrindo um sorriso acanhado, - A verdade é que decidimos ver o céu estrelado daqui e nem sabemos mais para onde é a nossa casa. Será que algum de vocês poderia nos acompanhar? São policiais, né?

- Forasteiras? – O soldado ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Temos permissão, - acrescentou Aioria, fazendo sua voz o mais fina e baixa possível.

- Não pensamos o contrário, é só que este lugar não é um ponto turístico.

- Temos parentes aqui... – Aioria novamente tentou explicar, nervoso por não ver seus cachos dourados livres daquela mão. Estava perto demais... Ou a peruca cairia, ou o outro perceberia a maquiagem. Poderia dizer que gostava de se travestir, mas a suspeita seria levantada também contra Afrodite e o plano teria falhado.

Outro barulho alto veio da mesma direção.

- Oh, novamente. – Afrodite riu-se. – Mas, então, será que alguém pode vir comigo até onde estou ficando? Esses barulhos... Começo a ficar com medo de ladrão.

- Aqui é um lugar seguro; garantimos! – respondeu prontamente um deles, - Mas já que insiste... Sua amiga virá junto, é? – Sua expressão foi clara quanto a seu desprazer com a possibilidade.

Aioria estava pronto a xingá-lo, lembrando-se das palavras que Marin lhe jogara mais cedo, ainda que de brincadeira. Realmente, o que os homens tinham contra mulheres maiores!? Contudo, Afrodite fora mais rápido:

- Somos apenas primas distantes. E ela prefere ficar por aqui mesmo. Vocês todos me acompanharão?

Não era possível que Afrodite pretendesse excluí-lo completamente, certo?

- É claro! – disse o que segurava seu cabelo, soltando-o imediatamente como se Aioria nem existisse.

Ao vê-los partirem seguindo Afrodite tal como se fosse uma gata no cio, Aioria teve certeza de que aqueles sons na casa próxima não eram normais. O barulho que soara na mesma hora fora alto demais. Mesmo já sendo um cavaleiro de ouro, zelar pela paz era ter certeza de que nem mesmo um ladrão qualquer a perturbasse. Portanto, rumou até a pequena residência, segurando o tecido do vestido com uma das mãos. Parte de si queria seguir o cavaleiro de Peixes e a outra achava aquilo muito mais importante.

- Por que não está junto!? – A voz de Saga o assustara.

- Só quero ver uma coisa aqui. E Afrodite me pareceu bem claro que não me queria atrapalhando agora há pouco.

- Mas que droga! Shura e o outro estão por lá, pelo menos. A menos que Afrodite mude a indicação de onde seria a casa de vocês... – Gêmeos levou a mão ao queixo e olhou de novo na direção em que os demais haviam seguido. – O que acha que há aí?

- Talvez um gato, ou um ladrão. Está quebrando coisas há algum tempo; é tudo o que sei.

O mais jovem levantou a mão e bateu na porta. Sem resposta, encostou o ouvido ali, apenas para constatar o silêncio. Ficou assim por um momento antes de bater novamente:

- Há alguém aí? – perguntou, forçando uma voz feminina.

Conseguia sentir a ansiedade de Saga pelo barulho que fazia ao respirar em suas costas. Era como se aquilo fosse um teste e sua resposta estivesse prestes a ser dada como errada.

- Vou entrar! – ameaçou, batendo bem mais alto.

- Seguirei Afrodite... – falou Gêmeos, quase se virando quando Aioria o encarou.

Tentou dizer-lhe com o olhar que ficasse ali, nem que fosse para provar seu ponto de que pelo menos um ladrão estaria do outro lado.

- Certo, tentarei entrar pelo outro lado, tente distrair quem que seja. – E saiu correndo ao redor da casa.

- Ei, terei que arrombar a porta... – disse, pondo a mão na maçaneta que magicamente abriu.

Não teve tempo de pensar no esforço que poupara. A visão à sua frente tomara-lhe a mente. Uma jovem estava deitada em cima de cacos de vasos e louça, enquanto um homem enorme de dentes brilhantes segurava sua boca. Os olhos esverdeados da menina pulavam das órbitas, olhando suplicante para a desconhecida que entrara. Então, conseguiu mexer apenas o bastante para lhe falar:

-Fuja!

E o homem levantou-se, indo para cima de Aioria.

Ele não era um ladrão qualquer, e sim um soldado do qual o cavaleiro já havia visto a ficha; tratava-se do famoso "Capitão". Mas sabia que não poderia desferir um golpe ali. A moça ainda estava caída no chão, querendo gritar, mas visivelmente chocada demais para uma reação tão rápida. Além do mais, preferia ser flagrado por Saga para assim obterem mais testemunhas.

- Mas que coisa feia temos aqui... – O Capitão já estava se inclinando, ficando frente a frente com o seu rosto. A luz que vinha de outro cômodo não era o bastante para ter certeza de sua real expressão, mas seu cheiro não lhe era nem um pouco agradável.

- Perdão? – perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo, torcendo para que Saga não houvesse desistido de entrar e ido atrás de Afrodite. Mas por mais que olhava para a direção da luz, não surgia nem sombra.

- Mesmo no escuro, você é muito feia, - disse, pondo a mão em seu rosto, - E olha que está de maquiagem... Mas merece ser punida, né?

Aioria fechou os olhos, enquanto aquelas mãos se enfiavam por debaixo do vestido. Só precisava resistir mais um pouco e Saga apareceria. Se não, assim que fosse descoberto, atacaria aquele soldado e torceria para que a jovem estivesse disposta a depor. Não pode conter um pequeno gemido de nervoso quando o homem alcançou o início de sua pequena anágua e começou a puxá-la para baixo. Estava perto demais de ser descoberto...

Começou a se contorcer para distraí-lo, fingindo resistir, mas controlando o próprio reflexo de jogá-lo para longe. Só que em um movimento de cabeça, toda a peruca foi para trás, ameaçando desprender-se dos grampos fixos em seu cabelo de maneira dolorosa.

Com a anágua, Aioria sentiu começar a descer também a roupa debaixo. Saga... Aquele maldito do Saga lhe pagaria por não confiar nele! Procurou a jovem de antes com os olhos. Se aquele soldado ficasse violento, era melhor que não estivesse por perto. Havia mesmo o risco que a fizesse de refém se estava sendo tão cruel com quem sequer lhe apetecia.

Um estrondo.

De repente, sentiu um peso sobre seu peito, onde os seios postiços estavam ameaçando sair do lugar. Olhou para cima para ver mais luz que antes, pois aquele que a bloqueava havia caído. A moça de antes o olhava com seus enormes olhos de esmeralda, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam em desalinho, mas não tanto quanto a expressão no rosto do desmaiado soldado.

Ela balbuciou algum nome parecido com o seu, mas o cavaleiro não tinha certeza por haver sido baixo demais. Então, estendeu-lhe a mão morena para ajudá-lo a levantar-se dali.

- Preciso de uma corda bem resistente para amarrá-lo, - disse, sem se preocupar em esconder o próprio sexo.

Não acreditava na prontidão da mulher que, sem nem acender a luz daquela sala, trouxe o que lhe pedira.

- Consegue amarrar? – perguntou, observando-o atentamente.

- Não sou experiente em nós, mas também não sei se este aqui vai acordar tão cedo... É só garantia enquanto chamo os outros.

- Que outros? E que doideira é essa de se vestir de mulher? Por um segundo, até eu me confundi... Mas se estivesse claro, não acho que ele se enganaria. E se seus golpes falhassem? E se continuassem te acusando? E se te levassem de novo para longe!? – Seu rosto estava molhando enquanto o abraçava repentinamente, o que o lançara ao chão, enterrado com seu choro intermitente.

- Senhora...? – tentou chamá-la, pondo uma mão desajeitada em seu ombro. Como fora tão corajosa num momento e no outro perdia o juízo assim?

A garota parou de supetão e pulou para trás:

- Não é você.

- É, acho que não... – Aioria levou a mão à cabeça, sentindo-se envergonhado mesmo não havendo causado aquela situação.

- Isso quer dizer que ele ainda não voltou...

- Ele? Não sei de quem está falando, mas tem um bando de cavaleiro que vai adorar ouvir seu testemunho do que houve aqui. – E fez força para se levantar. - Eu preferia não submetê-la a isso, mas meu amigo que era pra ter entrado pelos fundos nunca apareceu. Pode confirmar isto na frente de outros?

- Sim... – Ela havia perdido todo o brilho de antes, como se seus olhos houvessem se tornado cinza. – Você é do Santuário? – Um novo brilho faiscava tímido.

- Sim, viemos parar com estas batidas às aldeias mais distantes. – Pôs seu pé, ainda preso ao sapato em cima do soldado preso, como que para apontá-lo.

- Saberiam algo sobre o Cavaleiro de Prata?

- Hm? Ah, ele ficava por aqui, né?

- Quando o vi, podia jurar que fosse ele. Há três dias o senhor Saga ordenou que o prendessem e nunca mais obtive notícias.

- Tudo o que me disseram é que "está conosco". Mas se foi o Saga que o prendeu, deve estar tudo bem. Qual é o seu nome?

- Ena... – Permanecia sentada, sem qualquer ímpeto de se erguer.

- Então, Ena, podia vir comigo buscar o pessoal? Aí você fala tudo e pede para ver esse seu amigo. – Aioria retirou toda a peruca e a touca que cobria seus cabelos, não mais aguentando o calor.

- Minha irmã está dormindo, não posso deixá-la com este homem.

Não tinha certeza como proceder, então decidiu abrir a janela que tinha vista para a rua. De lá poderia aguardar que todos retornassem. Deviam vir buscá-lo, certo?

- Vocês se parecem tanto... – Ena continuou vindo até seu lado.

- Ninguém nunca comentou isso. Se bem que meus amigos que o viram não prestaram atenção.

- São daqui da vila?

- Não, foi num dia em que ele pregava cartazes pelo Santuário. – Aioria riu-se, imaginando a cara de Miro ao ver que Marin decidira pôr o próprio nome em jogo e sabendo que teria que ajudá-la também. Mas preferia ele mesmo ter ido lá; pensando bem aqueles soldados não era tão inofensivos assim e se pegassem a amazona de surpresa, poderia ter resultado em algo ruim sem outro que guardasse suas costas.

Olhou para os dois lados da rua, um ainda conseguia ver o final da vila e o outro mostrava o caminho de onde Afrodite e ele vieram e por onde este retornara com os soldados que os abordaram.

Um grito aguda o pôs em alerta novamente. Seus olhos foram direto para o soldado desfalecido, mas constatou que assim continuava.

- Minha irmã! – Ena disse desesperada e pálida.

Aioria a puxou, como se pedindo que ficasse ali e foi ele próprio na direção de onde aquele brado viera. A porta estava entreaberta, mas não fora por ali que os dois soldados lá dentro entraram e sim pela janela escancarada para o beco por onde Saga teria passado tempos antes.

O rosto da segunda jovem fora coberto com o lençol e um já deitava acima de corpo inteiro, prendendo o corpo com suas coxas. O segundo já estava com um travesseiro em mãos para cobri-la, enquanto o primeiro puxava sua camisola, expondo suas roupas íntimas.

Tinha que pensar rápido, antes que a refém morresse sufocada. Enquanto raciocinava a força de golpe que poderia usar, não mais precisando esconder sua identidade, uma figura correu pela porta e pulou em cima do soldado que prendia a menina, o qual soltou um urro. Uma substância vermelha manchava suas roupas, saindo de onde a faca fora cravada por Ena, já segurada pelo agressor restante.

Daquele jeito, Aioria tinha ainda mais a perder caso errasse seu golpe, por isso teria que se usar de uma estratégia mais perigosa. Acertou sua postura de forma rígida e os encarou:

- Parem neste momento, soldados de Athena.

Os dois o olharam, mas ainda não livraram nenhuma das duas.

- Por favor, afastem-se delas e considerem-se detidos pelo cavaleiro de Leão.

A surpresa provocada em todos os três era clara. Realmente, ainda não havia se revelado nem para aquela menina. Só que sua autoridade não suprira a necessidade e os soldados começaram a rir.

- Seu marido, minha senhora? – perguntou o que segurava Ena, sem parar sua gargalhada.

Ascendeu seu cosmos, como última tentativa de aviso. Eles não entendiam bem como aquele poder funcionava, mas seria impossível que não o percebessem. E assim aconteceu, exceto que eles apenas pararam de rir e se olharam.

Se Aioria atacasse o soldado na cama, outro poderia matar Ena, e sua irmã desta correria perigo se o ataque fosse para outra direção. Deveria contar com a sorte de seus golpes serem tão rápidos que aqueles meros humanos não perceberiam? Desejou possuir a coragem de seu irmão para tal, capaz de pular na frente de uma adaga e salvar um bebê do berço sem nem um décimo daquele tempo para pensar.

Sim, Aioros confiaria na própria habilidade. E era o que o mais novo deveria fazer, afinal, duvidar da sua seria duvidar da de seu irmão que tudo lhe ensinara. Inspirou fundo e olhou aquela cena pela última vez antes de queimar o cosmos e mover-se na velocidade da luz, nocauteando ambos e carregando consigo as duas irmãs, uma em cada braço.

Apenas não contava com uma ponta de lança que era cravada em suas costas assim que se dera por salvo. Ena berrou no mesmo momento.

- Então, a feiosa quer desafiar nosso poderio... Não sei como conseguiu salvá-las, mas agora foi presa na minha lança. – Aquela voz vinha do Capitão.

Aioria olhou para o próprio estômago e percebeu a outra ponta da arma ali, atravessada.

- Senhor cavaleiro! – pediu Ena, mas ele não sabia mais o que fazer.

Impulsionou-se para a frente com toda a força, de forma a confiar na reação lenta do Capitão para puxar a lança consigo. Se a arrancasse, seu sangue sairia todo do corpo e acabaria desmaiando ainda que temporariamente; contudo, seria o bastante para pôr a vida daquelas duas em risco uma vez mais.

Entretanto, fora exatamente o que aconteceu. O Capitão, de fato, tivera uma reação lenta, mas esta fora a de não soltar a lança em nenhuma hipótese quando Aioria jogou o corpo para a frente. O cavaleiro viu a ponta desaparecer, mexendo-se dolorosamente por dentro de si e começou a sentir a vista apagar, incerto se ainda mantinha seus pés no chão. Não deveria soltar suas protegidas, era apenas o que se repetia. Por maior que fosse o tombo, precisava combater o reflexo de usar as mãos como escudo. E se aquilo fosse possível, também gostaria de sentir-se acordado. Seu coração batia forte. Seu corpo suava. Sua pele se arrepiava de frio. Estava tudo se apagando, mas manteria a força em suas mãos.

Virou a cabeça para trás enquanto o quarto girava à sua frente e deu uma última olhada no soldado. Um cavaleiro de ouro, incapaz de vencer um soldado? Não podia ficar assim. E sentiu seu cosmo aquecer o corpo que já lhe falhava.

Parecera uma eternidade aquele segundo, mas uma voz em sua cabeça o acordara o bastante para se fincar de novo no chão e manter-se acordado. Livrou as meninas, tendo o cuidado de deixá-las atrás de si e voltou-se para o rival, em posição de ataque. Não havia mais reféns, nenhum outro obstáculo, a não ser descontrolar-se e acabar por matá-lo.

- Relâmpago de plasma! – bradou, desferindo milhões de socos em diferentes trajetórias na direção do Capitão, que apenas ficou olhando sem nunca largar a lança de onde pingava o sangue.

Havia tentado segurar boa parte da potência daquele golpe, ainda que dentro de si preferisse uma morte terrível àquele por suas próprias mãos, sentiu-se aliviado ao vê-lo caído mais ainda se mexendo. A ajuda chegaria logo agora que sentiram seu cosmos queimar; o Capitão seria tratado e mereceria a punição mais justa que o Mestre e Athena lhe encontrassem. Tudo ficaria bem.

Exceto que ele já havia caído no chão, já sem forças. De longe ouvia alguém gritar seu nome em uma voz nostálgica vinda muito possivelmente do outro mundo. Gostaria de ir até ela para que pudessem conversar após tanto tempo... Mas não seria possível ainda, Aioria só iria dormir um pouco naquele quarto.

Continuará...

Anita, 11/01/2010

* * *

_Notas da Autora:_

_Milagre! Pela segunda vez, acho eu, esta fic foi ressuscitada! Bem, está com um desfecho um pouco mais rápido que o originalmente planejado, mas gosto mais assim. Infelizmente, este capítulo foi todo sobre o Aioria. Não teve outro jeito, a cena era longa demais... Espero compensar um pouco._

_E sei que as chances de um cavaleiro se ferir tanto contra um soldado são pequenas, mas o Aioria primeiro não queria chamar atenção, depois foi surpreendido e depois seu plano de se afastar sem tirar a lança de sua barriga não funcionou. Eu sei que soa impossível, mas realmente acredito que ele não estivesse em posição de simplesmente sair atirando pra tudo quanto era lado. Ele preferiu agir com cautela. Estou aberta a outras opiniões; só queria deixar claro que percebi que é uma situação difícil e foi assim que eu a interpretei. :D_

_Qualquer comentário, crítica, sugestões, etc meu e-mail está aberto, ou mandem reviews, é claro!__ E para outras fics vocês podem sempre visitar o Olho Azul,__ onde tento publicar minha obra completa. :D_

_Obrigada por ter lido até aqui e os vejo no próximo e último capítulo! Aliás... Em algum deles! Como vocês podem perceber, ainda há dois capítulos para lerem e os dois são o sétimo capítulo._

* * *

**AVISO:**

_Como não consegui me decidir quanto a uma coisa, um detalhezinho, achei melhor deixar o próprio leitor decidir né? É bem simples, como podem ver!_

**_Aioros deve levar logo a Ena para o Santuário ou ficar mais um pouco na vila?_**

_A) Se você acha que eles precisam __**ficar mais um pouco na vila**, sigam para o **capítulo 7** daqui da FF;  
_

_B) Se você acha que eles precisam __**voltar ao Santuário logo**, pulem a versão A e sigam para o **capítulo 8**, onde encontraram a versão B do capítulo 7!_

_Não tenham medo de perder muito, os capítulos são quase idênticos! Vocês não precisam ler os dois, mas também não são proibidos. Ah, e me contem o que acharam depois! Nunca fiz algo assim antes e errr, se preferirem nunca mais farei. Não que se vocês gostarem eu pretenda fazê-lo tão cedo novamente, hehe._

_PS: Se vocês não veem nenhum desses capítulos online, é porque ainda não os lancei. Pretendo lançá-lo por volta do dia 26-03.... Mas podem me cobrar na sua review, há chances de ter me esquecido de publicá-los... Tenho memória de peixinho dourado, sabe? XD  
_


	7. Capítulo 7 Versão A O Tempo que Passou

**Notas Iniciais:**_  
Então você decidiu que o Aioros precisa ficar mais um pouco na vila? Bem, seu desejo é uma ordem, mas lembre-se que há sempre consequências, sejam boas ou ruins. A questão é que não importa aonde o Aioros vá, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não é de minha propriedade. Acho que só a Ena e a Dora valem a pena serem destacadas como minhas, o resto, infelizmente.... é usado sem autorização, mas também sem a intenção de obter qualquer lucro. Este é o último capítulo da fic que foi uma presente para a Vane. Feliz Aniversário!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Se você não decidiu aonde o Aioros deve ir**, volte ao Capítulo 6 e leia as notas finais para detalhes. Mas de uma forma bem rápida:

_a) Se você acha que eles precisam __**ficar mais um pouco na vila**, continuem neste **capítulo 7** daqui da FF;  
_

_b) Se você acha que eles precisam __**voltar ao Santuário logo**, pulem este capítulo e sigam para o **capítulo 8**, onde encontraram a versão B do capítulo 7!_

_Sei que soa confuso, mas são duas versões que não são tão diferentes uma da outra, por isso tenho certeza de que vocês só lerão um capítulo de qualquer forma XD_

_Então, se você escolheu a opção A, comecemos logo com esta história! YAY! É o fim *_*_

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
** Meu Passado Ficará  
Em Seu Futuro**

**Capítulo 7A – O Tempo que Passou**

"**anata no soba ni iru dake de  
tada sore dake de yokatta  
kondo meguriaetara  
****motto motto waraiaeru kana…**

_Contanto que eu estivesse a seu lado  
Somente com isso eu estava satisfeito  
Da próxima vez que nos reencontrarmos,__  
Imagino se serei capaz de sorrir muito mais que antes..._"

- Nana Mizuki-

Ena estava quase sem ar quando ouviu aquela voz chamar por alguém. E esta se aproximava cada vez mais até encarar a mesma cena que a jovem: três soldados caídos, mais um completamente ensangüentado, ajoelhado no chão e provavelmente inconsciente, pois o tempo todo ficara inerte. Sentia-se tão emocionalmente desgastada que não esboçara reação ao ver o homem que salvara três meses antes após cair do céu bem na sua frente e o qual não via havia dias.

Seu nome, havia descoberto momentos antes de nunca mais vê-lo. Aioros... Para ninguém aquilo tinha importância, mas alguns soldados comentaram já terem ouvido de um cavaleiro desse nome, apesar de incertos sobre a qual categoria esse homônimo pertenceria, ou mesmo, se poderia tratar-se da mesma pessoa.

- Aioria! – O recém-chegado agachou-se em frente ao que acabara de protegê-la e começou a sacudi-lo.

Ena também foi correndo a seu encontro, temendo que talvez aquele herói não estivesse apenas desmaiado.

- Ele nos salvou do Capitão... – explicou a Aioros, ainda tonta, pondo a mão no rosto maquiado do outro.

- Acho que ele vai ficar bem, mas precisamos levá-lo de volta ao Santuário. – Um terceiro homem apareceu à porta de olhos e cabelos azulados vestindo roupa de soldado. Ela o conhecia do dia em que o mesmo lhe levara seu hóspede.

- Mas e você? – perguntou a Aioros, segurando sua mão. Queria o melhor àquele a quem devia a vida, mas não queria mais ficar sem ver seu Cavaleiro de Prata.

- Tenho que ir junto... – respondeu-lhe, virando a cabeça para outro lado, enquanto ajustava o corpo do desfalecido para perto de sim.

- Não haveria problemas se quiser junto. – Saga pôs a mão em seu ombro e ajudou-a a se levantar, enquanto Aioros fazia o mesmo com o rapaz.

- Eu vou ficar bem... – disse sua irmã, ainda trêmula em outro canto do quarto, encolhendo o corpo para afastar-se ao máximo dos agressores.

Olhou ao redor naquele quarto e titubeou.

- Eu ficarei com ela. – Miro apareceu na porta do quarto. – Não se preocupe, sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião. – E, voltando-se para a outra: - Aproveitamos e conversamos um pouco sobre estes homens, senhorita...?

- Dora... – respondeu a jovem, ainda sem se mexer mais que o necessário.

- Vou pedir que uns cavaleiros recolham estes aqui e, enquanto isso, vamos andar um pouco lá fora. Por que não se troca?

- É uma boa ideia, não é, minha irmã? – Ena sorriu, consciente de ter sobre si o olhar de Aioros, o qual já tinha nos braços o cavaleiro ferido.

- Os médicos devem chegar dentro de uma hora; é melhor deixá-lo aqui, - disse-lhe Saga.

- Pode deitá-lo no sofá da sala. É melhor que o chão. Também preferia me trocar enquanto esperamos o socorro...

Aioros assentiu, levando o ferido para o local onde dormira naqueles meses. Sua familiaridade com os ambientes da casa transparecia, assim como com os cavaleiros de ouro.

Ena correu para o banheiro junto com a irmã e suas mudas de roupa. Saiu após um rápido banho sem aguardar até que a outra terminasse o seu próprio, pois ansiava por encontrar Aioros a sós. Não entendia como tudo poderia mudar tão rápido. No entanto, ele não saíra do lado do outro rapaz deitado no sofá, ao contrário dos demais que se concentrava do lado de fora. Haviam aberto a porta da frente provavelmente com a chave que dera a Aioros tempos atrás.

- Obrigada por voltar, - disse-lhe, sabendo que corava, - Achei que nunca mais o veria quando você foi levado sem que nem ao menos fizéssemos as pazes.

- É claro que voltaria! Mas, desta vez, não foi só por você...

- Sim, foi por seus novos amigos. – Sabia que havia uma ponta de ressentimento em sua voz. - O que aconteceu no Santuário que o fez não mais odiar ao Senhor Saga? Quer dizer que recobrou sua memória? Ou nunca a havia perdido, Aioros? – Não o tencionara, mas seu tom era demasiado agressivo.

- Acho que nunca a perdi, mas não sei muito bem. Como descobriu meu nome?

- O senhor Saga o proferiu naquele dia e você nunca o corrigiu, ou sequer se espantou.

- A verdade é que, - soltou uma leve gargalhada, - viajei no tempo. Ou algo assim.

- Perdão? – Ena ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima. Aioros, por sua vez, preferiu continuar tomando um pouco de espaço daquele sofá.

- Há... dezesseis anos fui dado como morto. E foi como se minha vida tivesse acabado aí, até que acordei aqui em sua casa. Eu lembrava com clareza todos os acontecimentos até eu perder a consciência, mas não podia te contar, pois pensei que assim você seria tratada como cúmplice de um traidor, como haviam me chamado naquela época, só quando Saga me levou ao Santuário é que me contaram que não havia mais motivo para eu fugir, que o tempo havia parado apenas para mim.

- Espera, quer dizer que você ressuscitou naquela noite ou algo assim?

O cavaleiro deu de ombros:

- Não faz diferença o que houve. Por dezesseis anos, abandonei minha família e, quando acordo, tudo em que penso era me vingar de Saga em vez de voltar imediatamente para minha casa. Ainda por cima, eu a envolvi em tudo isso. Como compensar o tempo que lhe fiz perder com meus delírios e até o dinheiro me sustentando...?

- Fui eu quem o detive aqui, não se lembra? Sua presença aqui me fazia sentir segura. Acredita que assim que vi esse homem abrir a porta, achei que fosse você que tinha vindo me salvar? Eu até pulei em cima dele depois e foi quando percebi que era um desconhecido.

Aioros começou a rir.

Por que o fazia? Seu engano era mesmo cômico, ainda mais considerando que o confundira com um cara vestido de mulher, mas não deveria estar bravo acima disso? Se realmente haviam feito as pazes, tudo voltara como antes, né? Como na vez em que se beijaram...

- Aioros... – articulou o nome com que apenas seus pensamentos estavam familiarizados.

- E agora estava me sentindo um pouco orgulhoso. – E levou a mão aos cabelos do jovem adormecido. – Este é meu irmão mais novo, Aioria. Ou pelo menos era para ser mais novo... Da última vez em que o vi, não passava de uma criança e ainda não nos vimos frente a frente. Eu apenas o espiei algumas vezes, sem que fosse percebido.

- Então! Eu fiz com que seu irmão quase morresse!

- Não, Aioria é mais forte que isso. Eu mesmo o treinei. Não sei o que o atrapalhou tanto, mas ele não morreria tão facilmente.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião entrou pela porta naquele momento, acompanhado de duas amazonas mascaradas e três outras pessoas. Uma dessas mulheres correu em direção ao sofá e encarou Aioros:

- Como ele está?

- Seu nome era Marin, né?

- Ah! – gritou Ena, ante a familiaridade daquela, - Você nos ajudou no outro dia, junto com o senhor Miro.

- Sim... Mas como está Aioria? Eu vim assim que soube...

- Como vê, dormindo. – O irmão voltou a olhá-lo com carinho.

- Quer dizer que ainda não se falaram?

- Quando cheguei, ele já tinha salvado todo mundo. – Após uma pausa, continuou: - É estranho vê-lo de tão perto. – E, então, levantou-se por fim. – Acho que Aioria ficará em boas mãos, como tem estado por todo este tempo. Temos que ir, não é? – Voltou-se para Ena.

- Não, por favor, fique com ele. Eu preciso ajudar na prisão de todos...

Aioros assentiu, aliviado por não ter que sair mais uma vez do lado de seu irmão. Não em um momento tão importante quanto o do reencontro de ambos. No entanto, observou enquanto a amazona ia até o quarto onde a ação se concentrara com a testa franzida, podia jurar que os dois eram namorados. Se fosse Ena ali deitada ele nunca a deixaria.

- Vamos esperar até que venham buscá-lo, - disse à moça, optando por ajoelhar-se no chão em vez de voltar ao sofá.

Ena assentiu, apesar de temer os vários soldados que deveriam estar chegando ao local para saber ao certo o que se sucedera. Tinha certeza de que não fariam mais batidas ali depois daquela noite, mas era difícil convencer os reflexos de seu corpo disso. Encolheu-se um pouco, enquanto se ajoelhava também para logo sentir o corpo de Aioros esbarrando em seu braço ao passar.

Levantou seu olhar para aquele misterioso rapaz:

- Achei que preferisse ficar com ele, mas já ia ceder sua posição para aquela amazona...

- Estava apenas me esforçando para aceitar esta versão adulta de meu irmão. Ouvi de Miro que os dois tinham algum relacionamento especial. Mas acho que o trabalho deve vir em primeiro lugar para um servo de Athena, né? Também deveria ser assim para mim e estou simplesmente aqui ao lado dele...

Ena assentiu com um sorriso, parando para encará-lo:

- Talvez, mesmo ele o prefira àquela amazona, né? Faz bastante tempo que se veem pelo que entendi...

- Não sei de preferências, mas sei que eu gostaria de te ver se estivesse naquele sofá, - disse, rindo-se um pouco com o rosto vermelho.

Então, ele curvou-se discretamente, apenas o bastante para estarem perto demais. Suas respirações se encontravam. A casa e todos seus cômodos ainda estavam ali, as pessoas inspecionando cada detalhe da cena também. O cavaleiro desfalecido, os soldados, a montanha do Santuário... E tudo em que Ena podia pensar era em como o ar estava quente.

Seus lábios não custaram a se encontrar, como que dizendo o quanto sentiram falta uns dos outros. Nem seus braços, ou seus corpos. Estava bastante quente e o calor apenas aumentava junto com a alegria.

Aioros foi o primeiro a interromper, respirando pesado. Tão quente... Seus olhos, Ena pôde ver ao abrir os seus próprios, pareciam um pouco embaçados. Pareciam um vidro soprado em um dia frio. E frio sentiu mesmo estando agora tão separada daquele rapaz, por isso, abraçou-o com todas as suas forças, buscando produzir mais calor.

* * *

Chegaram ao hospital do Santuário junto com Aioria e um grupo de paramédicos e lá receberam a notícia de que Athena havia chegado enfim e que os receberia para o almoço do dia seguinte. Ao ver-se na lista de convidados de honra, a jovem aldeã começara a dizer que estava doente e que, por isso, teria de faltar à cerimônia. O cavaleiro sabia que não passava de nervoso, Ena era capaz de ser a mais corajosa daquele lugar durante um ataque, mas demasiadamente cerimoniosa quando o assunto era Athena. E ele não podia repreendê-la, pois que também se sentia envergonhado só em se imaginar no mesmo ambiente que sua protegida.

Recordou-se do pequeno bebê que tirara das mãos de Saga dezesseis anos antes. Fora tudo tão rápido que, apenas quando esta o salvara de Shura, é que ele se deu conta da responsabilidade que acabara de assumir. E já era tarde demais, mesmo hoje, ainda sentia o desespero que era imaginar que morreria e deixaria aquele bebê no meio daquelas ruínas. O sol podia atingir temperaturas tão altas que se ela não fosse atacada por algum bicho, morreria com o calor.

Fora realmente loucura entregá-la ao primeiro que lhe cruzara o caminho, mas era o último ato que suas forças lhe permitiram. Não se lembrava de mais nada após contar o máximo que pôde da importância da pequena menina em seus braços. Achara haver morrido até acordar na casa de Ena e que, talvez, nem houvesse salvado sua deusa.

Passaram a noite inteira no hospital ao lado de Aioros. Os médicos disseram que ele parecia bem após realizarem a transfusão de sangue, mas deveria ficar ali por alguns dias até terem certeza. Observou o quão frágil seu irmão mais novo parecia naquela cama, era como se o tempo não houvesse passado e aquela fosse alguma febre repentina de criança: por mais que soubesse que logo estaria vendo-o correr pelos cantos, ainda havia alguma ansiedade no final das contas.

Era reconfortante virar para o lado e ver Ena. Sentia medo de quando seu irmão acordaria. Seria a primeira vez que se veriam. Airoso engolia em seco toda vez que achava que os olhos de Aioria estavam se mexendo. Por outro lado, também queria que ele acordasse logo para lhe dizer que se sentia bem, vê-lo deitado naquela cama era deprimente.

E, no meio da madrugada, enquanto Ena dormia na cama de acompanhante onde Aioros a pusera, o cavaleiro de leão despertou preguiçosamente. Seus olhos pareciam desajeitados por um momento até irem direto ao encontro dos do irmão mais velho e parecerem prontos a pularem para o teto.

- Estou morto? – perguntou em uma voz embargada por anestésicos.

O outro não sabia como responder e mesmo que movesse os lábios milhares de vezes, os sons que conseguia juntar não faziam qualquer sentido. Olhou para os lados e para Ena, que dormia pesado pelo cansaço daquela noite. Nada lhe dava alguma dica, não havia roteiro do que dizer ao irmão que não via por dez anos.

Então, desistiu e simplesmente o abraçou desajeitado. No entanto, aquilo também não parecia o passo correto, portanto afastou-se rapidamente. Agradeceu aos deuses quando ouviu a porta do quarto abrir para revelar duas amazonas mascaradas. Uma de cabelos verdes e outra ruiva.

- Viemos ver como ele está... – disse Marin, entrando lentamente em direção ao lado oposto da cama de onde Aioros se encontrava.

- Já acordou, huh? Eu disse que não havia com que se preocupar.

- Eu preciso ir... ali... Já volto. – O rapaz levantou-se sem nem olhar novamente para o irmão e saiu apressado do cômodo.

Suas mãos suavam e sua respiração era pesada. Era óbvio que ficaria nervoso, não fazia ideia de como Aioria pensava nele, se é que ainda se lembrava de seu rosto. As fotos eram tão poucas... Talvez, nenhuma houvesse sequer sobrevivido à época em que fora considerado um traidor. Conseguia imaginar o próprio Aioria pondo fogo em tudo que ligasse ambos. Era o que lhe recomendaria fazer para conseguir dar prosseguimento à própria vida.

Precisava retornar ao quarto, mas suas pernas tremiam. Olhou para o corredor atrás de si. Uma daquelas portas era o quarto do rapaz. Poderia esperar as amazonas saírem... Sim, depois que conversassem e talvez lhe fizessem o favor de explicar sua presença ao irmão, que até ali nada sabia de seu retorno, Aioros poderia simplesmente aparecer e dar-lhe novo abraço para recomeçarem de onde haviam parado tanto tempo antes.

Sabia que seu irmão já era um homem crescido e que não poderia mais agir como se fosse seu pai, mas irmãos eram para sempre, certo? Mesmo hoje Saga ainda devia precisar de Kanon e vice-versa. Pelo menos, Aioros sabia que precisava de Aioria.

Percebeu Marin sair do quarto e caminhar em sua direção. Aioria teria dado algum recado?

- Ele... – disse, assim que a amazona se encontrava já perto o bastante para escutar.

- Preferimos não dizer nada. Ele acabou de acordar, né? Ainda se sente confuso. Só nos perguntou o que a menina da aldeia fazia ali e eu respondi que ela devia estar preocupada com quem a salvou.

- Não deixa de ser verdade... – respondeu com meio sorriso.

- Aioria vai ficar feliz quando você voltar lá, tenho certeza. E eu mais tranquila agora que ele possuirá mais uma pessoa a seu lado. – A amazona abaixou lentamente a cabeça, devia estar olhando o nada. – Ele sofreu muito por ter o irmão considerado um traidor e apesar de ter um coração tão grande, praticamente viveu sozinho desde aquele dia. Hoje, até que ele tem amigos como Miro e eu... Mas são poucos, mesmo que Aioria não tenha nada parecido com uma personalidade difícil.

- Muito obrigado por cuidar dele por todo este tempo.

- Não, era mais como o oposto. Sempre me olharam diferente também por eu ser japonesa, por isso, Aioria me protegeu muitas vezes, nem que fosse apenas mostrando-se ao meu lado. Também sou agradecida pro haver em ajudado no treinamento de meu primeiro discípulo. Seu irmão é um grande homem, como já lhe disse na outra vez em que nos vimos.

Aioros assentiu orgulhoso.

-Mas... – A moça levantou de novo o rosto, parecia lhe olhar nos olhos por trás daquela máscara. – Sei que ele sentiu muito sua falta e desejou acima de tudo ter o irmão a seu lado. Não prolongue mais isso, por favor.

- Certo. Agradeço suas palavras, amazona. E todo esse carinho por meu irmão.

- Devo ir agora, retomar meu trabalho. Boa sorte com tudo, Aioros.

- Sim.

Despedindo-se, ele rumou até o quarto. Tinha o punho fechado, tentando segurar a coragem e controlar os nervos, mas daria tudo certo. A descrição de Aioria feita por Marin era exatamente o que ele ainda se lembrava do irmão, talvez o tempo, então, não o houvesse mudado tanto assim. Ele apenas parecia maior?

Abriu a porta para encontrar a outra amazona sentada na cama vazia de Aioria.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou sobressaltado.

- Ninguém o seqüestrou, – respondeu a moça que se chamava Shaina, - Ele apenas foi embora e me deixou aqui esperando a Marin. Somos cavaleiros, hospitais não são nosso lugar favorito, né? Eu o compreendo.

- Ah. – O rapaz não conseguiu pensar em mais nada a dizer.

No fundo, talvez até estivesse um pouco aliviado por adiar um pouco mais o grande momento e, principalmente, por confirmar que Aioria não devia se lembrar do abraço desajeitado e da fuga embaraçosa de poucos momentos antes.

* * *

No dia seguinte, os três entraram naquele salão do qual mal se podia ver o teto. Aioros já havia ido lá algumas vezes e a sensação não mudara; mesmo não sendo muito comprido, a altura a que o teto do salão de Athena se encontrava fazia-o sentir-se pequeno demais. Continuou a seguir Saga, sentindo o aperto de mão de Ena aumentar na sua. Ela, que estivera nervosa a noite e a manhã toda, agora estava com a mão ainda mais gelada.

A moça a seu lado apertou ainda mais sua mão e Aioros percebeu uma jovem de longos cabelos roxos de pé logo à frente. No mesmo momento, jogou-se ao chão até ali encostar a testa e apresentou-se. Ena o seguiu.

- Vamos, nossos heróis não precisam fazer isso! – disse a deusa, caminhando até o rapaz e agachando-se. Suas mãos tão brancas foram postas sobre seus ombros, mostrando toda sua firmeza. – Eu é que deveria me curvar à sua frente, Aioros. Devo minha vida a você e, ainda que esteja feliz em vê-lo tão bem, nunca poderia pagar os anos que perdeu por minha causa. – Levou uma das mãos a sua cabeça e levantou-se. – Agora, vamos almoçar? Precisamos celebrar o fim da banda podre dos soldados! Você também, Ena! E ainda acrescento o agradecimento por cuidar de meu cavaleiro durante estes meses.

- Como veem, nossa deusa está bem animada, - disse Saga, ao pé logo à frente com um pequeno sorriso.

Aioros começou a se levantar, ainda embaraçado de fazê-lo, pois era muito mais alto que ela, e parecia uma falta de respeito forçá-la a lhe olhar para cima. Com o rosto vermelho, tentou ainda curvar um pouco os joelhos e baixar a cabeça, se não fizesse contato visual, não obrigaria que a jovem lhe correspondesse. Mas espiando, viu a naturalidade como ela apenas lhe sorria, falando animada do sucesso da missão de Aioria e Afrodite.

Olhou ainda para Ena, que também mantinha o olhar no chão, com um rubor nas faces. Ela também era mais alta que a deusa. Sorriu um pouco, era tão difícil vê-la numa situação assim, ainda que fosse exatamente o que ele estivesse sentindo.

Athena caminhou à frente, guiando-os a outro salão também conhecido de Aioros. No entanto, ele podia ver o quanto as coisas haviam mudado, com vários equipamentos espalhados como câmeras, ou era isso que algumas placas diziam ser umas bolinhas metálicas. Havia outras no teto para o caso de incêndio, ainda que o rapaz não conseguisse imaginar o que fariam. E alarmes. Muitos alarmes.

- E como Aioria reagiu, afinal? – perguntou-lhe Athena, após sua conversa com Saga sobre os detalhes da ação do dia anterior.

- Ele ainda não sabe sobre o irmão... – Saga fez o favor de responder após o silêncio de Aioros.

Seu irmão mais novo havia sido transportado para o hospital dali e Aioros passara a noite em seu quarto juntamente com Ena, mas apavorara-se assim que o mais novo recobrara a consciência e deixou-o com as amazonas, sem que o irmão sequer soubesse que a visão do mais velho era real. Quando Aioros retornou ao quarto, Aioria já havia fugido do tratamento médico e, segundo fora informado, estava trabalhando normalmente na proteção do templo de leão ainda que não possuísse autorização médica.

- Acho que eu não deveria tê-lo convidado, então, - disse a jovem levando uma mão ao queixo em uma expressão pensativa.

- Chamou o Aioria?! – indagou Saga visivelmente surpreso.

- Ele também cooperou com a missão, né? – E abriu a enorme porta com as próprias mãos antes que os demais se recuperassem da surpresa. – O problema é que, para garantir que viesse, pedi ao mensageiro que destacasse que o irmão dele também o estaria esperando aqui... Ele não deve ter entendido nada!

* * *

Marin estava bem no final da escadaria entre a casa de Peixes e a do Mestre do Santuário. Sim, o mensageiro havia mencionado que seria um almoço em agradecimento aos que participaram da missão do dia anterior e a amazona estava desde o início investigando as batida, por isso, Aioria não deveria estar surpreso com sua presença ali. Exceto pelo ar que ela emanava. Engoliu em seco antes de passar pelos últimos degraus e ficar frente a frente com a jovem.

- Deveria estar no hospital! Saio um momento e você some? Shaina ficou chateada de ter que ficar me esperando com aquela aldeã.

- Eu estou bem, não vê? Um pouco dolorido, mas bastam alguns dias e não uma cama de hospital. – Sorriu-lhe.

Marin virou-se e passou a andar, parando apenas para perguntar por que não a estava seguindo, o que o rapaz fez com um sorriso ainda mais aberto.

- Não era para você estar mais animado? – ela lhe perguntou assim que entraram no são do mestre.

- Com o quê? Um bando de mensagens do hospital mandando eu voltar?

- Seu irmão... Vocês já se acertaram, né?

Lembrou-se do estranho anúncio do mensageiro de que Aioros também estaria entre os homenageados naquele almoço. Ainda que pudesse levar aquilo na piada, sabia que não era o estilo de Marin. Franziu a testa:

- Afinal, por que tá todo mundo falando no Aioros? – optou por formular a pergunta assim.

Acabara de passar por Afrodite, não entendendo por que ele não havia se arrumado para encontrar com a deusa, e perguntou o que acontecera. E ele também mencionara Aioros, apesar de o cavaleiro de leão não haver entendido nada da relação de seu irmão com o outro não ir.

- Achei que já tinha dado tempo... – disse Marin, lembrando-lhe exatamente de o que quisesse que Afrodite lhe houvesse tentado responder entre seus grunhidos e resmungos.

Sentou-se à mesa e ouviu mais umas menções de seu irmão. Shura veio logo conversar com ele e agradecer a ajuda na missão, perguntando se o castigo de Aioros havia sido muito terrível.

- Aioros? – Ergueu as espessas sobrancelhas.

- Ele não te disse que foi o inventor da história de você se vestir de mulher? Confesso que fiquei com pena de vocês dois. Até entendo o Afrodite, ele ficou direitinho, né? Fez bem o papel, mas não merecia punição nenhuma... Se bem que os dois tiveram alguma rixa no passado e só por isso aquele lá obedeceu.

- Acho que já ouvi isso do Afrodite ter prometido servir ao irmão, ou algo assim...

- Pois é! E não é que até hoje o cara ainda foge do Aioros? – Shura riu-se um pouco.

- Do que estão falando? – perguntou Miro, apoiando a mão no ombro de Aioria.

Ele acabara de chegar; cumprimentou ambos e puxou uma cadeira formando uma roda. Haviam se visto naquela manhã no hospital e fora o cavaleiro de Escorpião quem o ajudara a fugir daquele tédio; ainda assim, imaginava se Miro sabia de alguma notícia que desse sentido a seu irmão haver se tornado o assunto do dia. Shura, no entanto, apressou-se ao mais jovem e pôs o outro em dia.

- Ué, Aioria já se encontrou com o Aioros? – perguntou assim que Shura começou a rir novamente de Afrodite.

O cavaleiro de capricórnio ficou mudo de repente e olhou Aioria bem nos olhos.

O barulho da enorme porta que dava no corredor para o salão de Athena se abriu naquele mesmo momento. Mas o som também sumiu de repente para os ouvidos de Aioria quando ele viu o rapaz da fotografia que guardava com tanto carinho caminhar ao lado de sua deusa, como se houvesse sido conjurado de lá tal qual era.

* * *

Aioros não sabia ao certo como sentar. Poderia ficar olhando diretamente para seu irmão mais novo ou sua expressão era boba demais para que permitisse ser vista? Era estranho como de repente não se importava mais que Athena estava bem do outro lado na mesa, sorrindo e tentando conversar com ele. Não, ele nem conseguia ouvir suas palavras. Também não ouvia as dos amigos. Pensando bem, Aioria também parecia estar conversando.

Não era para se sentir tão nervoso, certo? Afinal, não era nem a primeira vez que reencontrava o irmão caçula. Já devia ser a terceira ou quarta. Talvez até a sexta ou sétima. E já havia tomado sua decisão naquele hospital de que não passaria da próxima. Ainda que Aioria não fizesse ideia de sua presença ali, Aioros o observara atento em todas aquelas vezes. Já era para estar acostumado com a nova altura do jovem, ou sua voz mais grave, ou sua pele áspera, ou sua bochecha recém barbeada.

E por que as duas amazonas estavam em um almoço, perguntava-se o outro naquele momento. Era estranho se considerassem que todas usavam máscaras, portanto, não poderiam comer ali. Também não havia pratos para elas ou mesmo bebidas. Esperava que pudessem comer depois, que já houvessem comido, pois parecia errado fazê-las observarem todos se empanturrando.

Tentou formular alguma pergunta, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Olhou para sua frente e Ena estava distraída com sua comida, ou esforçando-se para não levantar os olhos e encarar sem querer a deusa logo à frente. Após a Deusa, sentava-se Saga, que tentava responder por Aioros a todas as perguntas da menina. Sim, ela ainda era uma menina. Usava palavras pomposas, mas não passava de uma criança. E, após Aioria, Marin tentava fazer perguntas ao próprio Aioros, ou ao menos lhe encarava com a máscara insistentemente após formar palavras que o cavaleiro de Sagitário não conseguia ouvir. Por sorte, Miro, bem ao lado de Ena, conseguira responder tudo. Ou era o que Aioros suspeitava.

Seus ouvidos pareciam ocupados apenas pelas batidas altas de seu coração. Tinha que pensar em algo, tinha que dizer qualquer coisa, não importava mais a qualidade do que saísse.

- Então, vocês pretendem se casar? – perguntou enfim, interrompendo alguma resposta longa que Miro parecia estar dando à amazona fazia um tempo.

- Casar? – Marin voltou sua cabeça para o homenageado. Seu tom não soava nada simpático.

Aioria não dissera uma palavra sequer em resposta à pergunta que demorara tanto para formular.

- Quem vai se casar? – inquiriu Miro com um sorriso.

- Os dois, - respondeu olhando para o irmão e a amazona.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião começou a tossir, soando engasgado:

- Aioria e Marin? Os dois são só amigos! Nessa terra aí não nasce nada, acredite. Ninguém enrola tanto assim.

- Vocês vão se casar? – a deusa interrompeu seu cavaleiro, provavelmente sequer lhe dando ouvidos, - Por que não celebramos logo, então? Eu adoraria fazer o casamento de meus cavaleiros. Mestre Kanon, poderia providenciar isso?

- Princesa, acho que não é bem assim que- Saga ainda tentou corrigir o mal entendido.

- Para que adiar, Saga?! – Athena levantou uma taça e pegou emprestado o garfo intocado de Aioros.

Em alguns toques, ela já tinha a atenção de toda a mesa.

- Espere, minha deusa! – Aioria levantou-se num repente, parecendo enfim perceber o que havia acontecido.

- Meu admirável cavaleiro de leão. Todos vocês sofreram tanto nesses últimos tempos... Devem saber já a importância de um dia e de como o dia seguinte pode nunca chegar. É por esse mesmo motivo que voto pela celebração do casamento com o máximo de pressa!

Aioria virou-se para Marin com a face queimando:

- A questão, minha deusa, é que – Mas não conseguia completar a sentença.

- Até que é uma ótima ideia, - interrompeu Miro, sorrindo sem jamais desviar o olhar do casal em questão, - Afinal você nunca teria coragem de fazer a coisa progredir sozinho, né? Seria também um bom descanso pros meus ouvidos...

- Miro! – Aioria correu para o lado da deusa, quase empurrando a cadeira de Saga com o cavaleiro em cima. – Minha deusa, Marin e eu não... Digo...

- Não me importa que tenha uma relação assim, Aioria, - respondeu a deusa, novamente parecendo filtrar o que ouvia, - Na verdade, fico feliz que após tudo vocês consigam uma relação saudável. Todos deveriam seguir seu exemplo e tentar uma vida normal apesar de tudo o que passamos! – E abriu um enorme sorriso para a surpresa do suplicante. – Que talvez fazermos logo a cerimônia? Pedirei a alguém que arrume um traje formal para você e um vestido branco para Marin. Ficará tudo lindo! Afrodite, vá e encarregue-se de enfeitar o salão ao lado com suas melhores rosas. Quero dizer, as rosas que não estejam envenenadas, é claro.

- Sim, minha deusa, - o cavaleiro de peixes levantou-se do lugar mais longe do salão e saiu rapidamente.

- É uma pena eu ter que voltar logo pro Japão... Não poderei ficar para a festa, mas insisto que seja ótima e que não falte nada, ouviu, Kanon?

- Claro, - o Mestre sorriu, não tirando os olhos de Aioria, que estava de joelhos sem conseguir dizer nada.

- Com seu perdão, minha deusa... – Aioros havia se levantado.

Caminhando até onde seu irmão se encontrava, ajoelhou-se da melhor forma que pôde.

- Ah, ele vai explicar tudo! – Aioria disse, apontando para o mais velho.

- Diga, Aioros. E vocês dois, por favor, levantem-se!

- Tenho um pedido a lhe fazer. Não pretendo atrapalhar esse presente que dará a meu irmão, mas gostaria de sua permissão para logo também contrair matrimônio.

- E por que não fazemos tudo agora?! – perguntou a jovem, parecendo ficar ainda mais eufórica.

- Ma-matrimônio? – Aioria gaguejava, vendo ir pelo ralo sua última chance de esclarecer o equívoco.

Aioros sorriu para a princesa, mas balançou a cabeça:

- É que ainda não pedi à parte interessada, - disse-o voltando o rosto para Ena que corava o todo em seu assento.

- Vá em frente e faça-o agora, então! – respondeu a deusa, com novo sorriso.

Aioros assentiu e caminhou até Ena, ajoelhando-se à sua frente e tomando sua mão, antes de fazer o pedido propriamente dito. Mesmo já sabendo do propósito de todos aqueles atos, a menina corava a cada segundo e apenas murmurou um "aceito", por não conseguir dizer nada além.

Aioria observou mudo toda cena enquanto seu irmão abraçava a jovem a quem salvara na véspera. Quando haveriam se conhecido? Tinha a impressão de que seus amigos ao redor da mesa comentavam a história do casal, mas não conseguia ouvir, sua cabeça doía demais.

Seu irmão tivera a coragem de em um repente pedir a mão de uma garota em casamento... Somente Aioros mesmo... Aioria nunca nem teve como conversar com Marin sobre o beijo que trocaram. E agora, nem pelo bem da reputação da amazona, conseguia desfazer o desentendido com a deusa.

Era um real covarde. Seu irmão acharia isso quando ouvisse que estivera enganado e que pior: bem que Aioria queria que aquilo fosse verdade. E Marin também devia achar isso, ela ficaria ressentida pelo papelão por que o cavaleiro a fazia passar no momento.

Levou o olhar para Marin que apenas parecia aguardar. Aioria entendeu ali, observando as atitudes do irmão que não estava pronto para aquilo. Aioros não devia conhecer Ena direito e mesmo assim tinha a certeza definitiva de seus sentimentos. Já o cavaleiro de leão apenas hesitava em desfazer um mal entendido sobre sua relação com Marin, ou até aproveitar aquela chance de ouro para declarar seus sentimentos tal qual Aioros fizera.

Fora aí que compreendeu tudo. Voltando-se novamente para a deusa, pôs-se a falar:

- Meu irmão confundiu nossa amizade. Digo, eu mesmo sempre admirei tanto a Marin por sua força também cheguei a pensar que talvez a amasse. – Sabia que estava vermelho, mas aquela cena, por mais desnecessária que fosse, parecia servir para se provar algo. Portanto, prosseguiu com um sorriso e de cabeça erguida: - Acho que é por ela sempre haver me lembrado meu irmão, que nunca se curvava não importava a situação. Sim, é exatamente isso. Eu amo a Marin mesmo, mas como uma irmã. Por isso, não faz sentido nos casarmos. Eu sequer tenho maturidade para um passo tão grande...

Tinha consciência de como seu irmão o olhava fixamente. Na verdade, todos os faziam com um silêncio incômodo. Desejou ouvir alguma piada de Miro para quebrar o clima. No entanto, sabia que precisava enfrentar aquela situação para se provar que já era grande o bastante ao menos para enfrentar dificuldades.

- Mesmo que houvesse alguém que eu amasse dessa forma, não creio que seja já forte o bastante para protegê-la. Ontem foi prova disso. Achei que iria morrer e nas mãos de alguém que nem cavaleiro era! Pior, deixei inocentes desprotegidos, incluindo quem vejo agora ser a pessoa importante de meu irmão.

- Pois acho que fez um belo trabalho não protegendo apenas as vítimas como seus agressores. Foi responsável a esse ponto... – interferiu Saga.

- Não creio que o resultado de ontem significa que fiz direito meu trabalho. – Aioria sorriu. – Por isso, antes de me casar, quero pedir permissão a Athena para sair do Santuário e buscar treinamento.

- Acho que há uma pessoa que adoraria te assumir bem aqui mesmo... – interrompeu Kanon.

Aioros caminhou até o irmão mais novo e ajoelhou-se à sua frente e de Athena.

- Eu adoraria retomar de onde paramos, bem, tirando as partes que você já deve ter aprendido sozinho... – disse-lhe com um sorriso e então voltou-se para a moça sentada logo ali: - Gostaria de mais esta permissão, minha deusa.

- Mas e a cerimônia? Ainda vai fazê-la, né? – perguntou-lhe após assentir em resposta.

Os dois irmãos se olharam.

- Talvez fosse melhor adiar um pouco... – disse Aioria no lugar do mais velho.

- Que tal para depois do treinamento dele? – sugeriu Aioros com um sorriso travesso, causando risadas em todos os presentes.

Afinal, sentia que ainda haveria muito tempo...

* * *

Aioria olhou para Marin bem a seu lado e lhe sorriu. Estavam sentados na escada em frente ao templo de leão observando o pôr-do-sol daquele dia. A amazona viera lhe trazer alguns remédios enviados pelo hospital para o rapaz pelo menos tomar aqueles.

Era grato por não a haver perdido depois do discurso do almoço. Não conseguira lhe falar nada após e, por isso, não fazia ideia de como Marin o via. Fora uma ótima surpresa quando ela surgira com aquela sacola cheia dos piores comprimidos e mais um papel com instruções de uma alimentação balanceada para o período de convalescência.

- Por que não desmentiu logo? – perguntou ela, virando-se para ele. Estiveram relembrando a surpresa do outro ao ver seu irmão vivo bem ali.

- Acho que sou fraco demais, né? Deve ter sido um momento ruim pra você...

- Não, só foi engraçado. Não imaginava que nossa deusa fosse tão pró casamentos...

- Sim, ela ficou chateada quando o Aioros também negou a cerimônia.

- Foi sorte, quando fomos ajudar o Afrodite a retirar as rosas, algumas eram as de sua coleção particular, se é que me entende.

Os dois começaram a gargalhar juntos.

- E seu irmão? Vocês já se acertaram, né?

- Soube que ele realmente esteve no meu quarto ontem. Achei que estivesse morto quando abri meus olhos e o vi, tal qual era anos atrás! Mas ainda não conversamos... Ele foi ajudar a desfazer o salão e depois conversar com a deusa. E eu nem pude ir ao salão, Saga me proibiu.

- Você ficou bem mal ontem, não é à toa.

- Sobre hoje no almoço...

- É, eu vim aqui para agradecer aquilo.

- Quê?

- Não imaginava que fosse tão importante assim para você.

- Nem quando te beijei?

A amazona sorriu.

- Eu realmente achava que gostava assim de você, - prosseguiu o cavaleiro, -Mas, a verdade, é que é muito mais que isso. Beijos, abraços, casamento, isso é muito pouco.

- Sim, por isso quero agradecer. Eu estava me sentindo insegura desde que soube que seu irmão ainda estava vivo. Desde que o treinamento de Seiya acabou e ele foi embora, eu não tinha ninguém com quem conversar. Agora, Shaina e eu até nos damos bem, mas não se compara com o quão importante sua companhia é para mim. Mas, é... Acho que não tem nada a ver com beijos. Eu prefiro nossa amizade normal.

- Obrigado por entender.

- Eu é que agradeço me poupar ter que rejeitá-lo! Agora, acho que há uma pessoa com quem você precisa conversar. Na casa de Sagitário, digo.

Aioria passou a mão na cabeça, mas assentiu. Levantou-se e começou a subir pelos templos até a nona casa. No entanto, era Afrodite quem estava lá. Teve que voltar até o terceiro templo, onde Peixes disse que Aioros estaria. Correu com todas as forças, que ainda não eram muitas, e chegou esbaforido a seu destino.

- Aioria? – Seu irmão fora o primeiro a perceber sua presença.

- Eu, err... Queria saber quando começamos o treino, - mentiu, com as bochechas queimando e não era pelo esforço.

Seu irmão mais velho havia concordado em apenas esperar até a próxima visita da deusa ao Santuário para celebrar a própria união com a amada. Então, talvez demorasse somente alguns meses, mas ele não parecia nervoso. Não que Aioria tivesse juntado coragem de perguntar, na verdade, ouvira isso de Miro mais cedo, assim que ele retornou do salão onde o tal casamento seria feito.

- Que tal quando os médicos realmente te derem alta? Ontem eles me disseram que duas semanas você estaria bem. – Aioros lhe sorriu, dando um passo à frente. – Fico feliz pro poder treiná-lo de novo... - E o abraçou firmemente para a surpresa do outro.

O cavaleiro de gêmeos pôs-se a observar a cena com alguma apreensão.

Nunca se saberia com certeza o que havia ocorrido com Aioros. A teoria que Athena consideraria a oficial quando explicasse a todos era a de que Saga, enquanto tomado por sua outra personalidade, houvesse usado seu controle das dimensões para enviá-lo para o mais longe que pudesse. O cavaleiro de gêmeos não tinha certeza de ser mesmo capaz de forçar os outros em viagens no tempo com seu golpe, todavia, ele não encontrara uma teoria mais aceitável.

Por outro lado, não mais importava. Aioros havia retornado e parecia feliz com sua noiva. Não era o bastante para acabar com a culpa de Saga, nada jamais o seria, apenas representava uma chance de ainda fazer o amigo feliz. Por isso mesmo, esforçava-se para compensar os danos que lhe infligira.

Ainda assim, o que ocorreu era algo efetivo e que não poderia ser ignorado. Para o cavaleiro de Sagitário, um dia seu irmão era uma criança e no outro um homem independente, a ponto de até lhe parecer prestes a se casar, ainda que nem o próprio caçula se assumisse para si o quanto progredira com suas próprias pernas.

No entanto, aquele abraço trocado na casa de gêmeos e aquelas lágrimas mal ocultadas eram provas de que, aos poucos, talvez, os dois ainda pudessem recuperar o tempo que lhes fora roubado. Não, qualquer um deles preferia pensar que queriam era aproveitar aquele tempo que haviam ganhado.

Aos poucos, as mãos de Aioria subiram pelas costas de seu irmão e o abraçou com toda sua força. Suas costas lhe pareciam muito pequenas em comparação às suas lembranças, mas a força que sentia no abraço estava ainda maior que no passado. Talvez, porque agora Aioros não precisasse tomar cuidado para não machucar o irmão e pudesse confiar toda sua força naquele aperto?

Apenas se separaram porque Aioria pareceu lembrar-se de algo.

- O que Afrodite fazia na sua casa? – perguntou o cavaleiro de leão, erguendo a sobrancelha, - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não precisa pôr substitutos quando sair do posto..

- Ah, é que eu o mandei pôr umas rosas lá. Aquele lugar parecia tão largado...

- Você... realmente gosta de pôr medo no pobre coitado, né? – perguntou Aioria, coçando a cabeça.

- Mas já disse a ele que essa seria sua última missão. Mesmo assim, é divertido como alguém ainda se lembra de algo assim depois de tantos anos.

- Não é como se qualquer um de nós o houvéssemos esquecido, meu irmão.

Aioros sorriu-lhe de volta e o olhou nos olhos. Possuíam quase a mesma altura e mesmo suas aparências físicas não eram tão distintas. Era como olhar-se em algum espelho.

O mais novo se despediu então, não querendo atrapalhar a conversa que os amigos tiveram. Antes disso, aceitou o convite do irmão de este lhe preparar a janta, como nos velhos tempos. Por isso, logo se veria. Só que, desta vez, seria na casa de Sagitário.

Ainda que parecesse o fim de uma história que começara fazia muito mais que dez anos, havia muito o que fazer no Santuário e os interrogatórios com os soldados continuavam. Aquela era a razão fundamental para Aioros não querer se casar ainda. Queria deixar tudo em ordem antes.

- Por que mentiu pro Aioria sobre ter liberado o Afrodite da promessa? – perguntou Saga assim que entraram no carro, - Não acha ninguém o percebeu gritando com as servas do Santuário enquanto coordenava a limpeza da casa de Sagitário? Ele não tava só enfeitando aquilo...

- Eu não menti. Decorar foi realmente a última missão que passei a ele; só acontece de eu ter dito uns minutos antes que deixasse meu templo brilhando.

- Sonso... Não dá pra crescer um pouco, Aioros?

- Tava pensando nisso... Sabe, pelo Aioria e tudo. Mas qual a graça, quando já temos Camus e você de emburrados? – E soltou uma gargalhada.

- Sei... Você cai do céu, prende um monte de soldados corruptos, reassume seu posto e o treinamento do seu irmão, fica noivo... Ainda assim, nada mudou!

- E fico feliz com isso. – Desta vez, a expressão de Aioros era séria, enquanto olhava para o céu pela janela.

FIM!

Anita, 19/03/2010

* * *

_Notas da Autora:_

_Após trocentos anos de escritas e longas pausas, esta novela se acabou. Nem acredito que amanhã acordarei e não terei a tristeza de perceber que o Aioros ainda não teve seu final feliz, porque ele acabou de ter! *_*_

_Não gostei deste capítulo, teve muitas cenas ruins e não pude fazer nada por isso. Mesmo esperando, relendo, não me vinha nada que as melhorasse além de trocar de autor. E não achei ninguém que quisesse escrever esta fic por mim, então teve que ser essas coisas piegas mesmo. Mas garanto que me diverti e acho que é isso que importa. Tomara que vocês também tenham rido dessas situações embaraçosas por que os fiz passar! Aliás, eu senti vergonha ao ver o número dessas situações em capítulos passados. Pedi até desculpa pros personagens, não é normal eu fazer isso..._

_Como perceberam, a história possui dois finais mais ou menos parecidos. Bem, é que percebi que talvez Marin e Aioria pudessem ficar juntos e talvez não. Por isso, decidi fazer algo como a Nemui anda tentando montar, mas só com este capítulo. Ou seja, isto é quase um gamebook! Pode ir em frente e ler o capítulo espelho, vão perceber que a única diferença é essa mesma! Eu nem tenho um final favorito, apesar de pela data vocês poderem perceber facilmente qual foi o primeiro a ser feito... _

_Vocês não precisam ler os dois, mas também não são proibidos. Ah, e me contem o que acharam depois! Nunca fiz algo assim antes e errr, se preferirem nunca mais farei. Não que se vocês gostarem eu pretenda fazê-lo tão cedo novamente, hehe._

_E nesta versão, vemos os dois no final apenas amigos! Por sorte, isso não atrapalhou Ena e Aioros, apesar de ter atrapalhado as cenas românticas deles *lembra-se dos dois se beijando e de Aioria logo ao lado no sofá*. Pobrezinhos, hahaha!_

_Agradecimentos? Ai, taaaaanta gente! Nem vou dizer nome, só destaco que agradeço a todos os que tiveram a paciência de esperar para ler esta última nota autoral desta fic._

_E, mais uma vez, meus parabéns para Vane, hahaha, após errr quase 6 anos, ela ganhou seu presente de aniversário completo. Ufa...! Apesar de todo o drama, espero que errrr tenha agüentado ler até aqui ___ Sei que foi difícil. Sinto muuuuito!!!_

_Se quiserem mandar comentários, críticas ou sugestões, mandem-me um e-mail e, se forem sados-masoquistas e ficaram a fim de ler mais momentos embaraçosos para os personagens em fics minhas, visitem meu site Olho Azul para minha coleção de momentos "trágicos"!  
_

_E até a próxima, meus pacientes leitores T_T_


	8. Capítulo 7 Versão B O Tempo que Passou

**Notas Iniciais:**  
_Então você decidiu que o Aioros precisa ficar mais um pouco na vila? Bem, seu desejo é uma ordem, mas lembre-se que há sempre consequências, sejam boas ou ruins. A questão é que não importa aonde o Aioros vá, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não é de minha propriedade. Acho que só a Ena e a Dora valem a pena serem destacadas como minhas, o resto, infelizmente.... é usado sem autorização, mas também sem a intenção de obter qualquer lucro. Este é o último capítulo da fic que foi uma presente para a Vane. Feliz Aniversário!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Se você não decidiu aonde o Aioros deve ir**, volte ao Capítulo 6 e leia as notas finais para detalhes. Mas de uma forma bem rápida:

_a) Se você acha que eles precisam __**ficar mais um pouco na vila**, voltem para o **capítulo 7** daqui da FF;  
_

_b) Se você acha que eles precisam __**voltar ao Santuário logo**, continuem neste **capítulo 8**, onde encontraram a versão B do capítulo 7!_

_Sei que soa confuso, mas são duas versões que não são tão diferentes uma da outra, por isso tenho certeza de que vocês só lerão um capítulo de qualquer forma XD_

_Então, se você escolheu a opção B, comecemos logo com esta história! YAY! É o fim *_*_

_

* * *

_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**Meu Passado Ficará**  
**Em Seu Futuro**

**Capítulo 7B – O Tempo que Passou**

"**daarin daarin ironna kakudo kara kimi wo mite kita  
sono dore mo ga subarashikute boku wa ai wo omoi shiru n da  
'hanshinhangi = kizutsukanai tame no yobousen' wo  
ima, bimyou na nyuansu de kimi wa shimesou toshite iru**

_Querida, querida, eu acabei por vê-la de vários ângulos  
e, em cada um deles você estava linda, eles me fizeram meu amor pro você.  
Agora, você parece me mostrar a sutil distinção entre  
'estar meio em dúvida' e 'proteger-se para não se machucar'._"

-Mr. Children-

Ena estava quase sem ar quando ouviu aquela voz chamar por alguém. E esta se aproximava cada vez mais até encarar a mesma cena que a jovem: três soldados caídos, mais um completamente ensangüentado, ajoelhado no chão e provavelmente inconsciente, pois o tempo todo ficara inerte. Sentia-se tão emocionalmente desgastada que não esboçara reação ao ver o homem que salvara três meses antes após cair do céu bem na sua frente e o qual não via havia dias.

Seu nome, havia descoberto momentos antes de nunca mais vê-lo. Aioros... Para ninguém aquilo tinha importância, mas alguns soldados comentaram já terem ouvido de um cavaleiro desse nome, apesar de incertos sobre a qual categoria esse homônimo pertenceria, ou mesmo, se poderia tratar-se da mesma pessoa.

- Aioria! – O recém-chegado agachou-se em frente ao que acabara de protegê-la e começou a sacudi-lo.

Ena também foi correndo a seu encontro, temendo que talvez aquele herói não estivesse apenas desmaiado.

- Ele nos salvou do Capitão... – explicou a Aioros, ainda tonta, pondo a mão no rosto maquiado do outro.

- Acho que ele vai ficar bem, mas precisamos levá-lo de volta ao Santuário. – Um terceiro homem apareceu à porta de olhos e cabelos azulados vestindo roupa de soldado. Ela o conhecia do dia em que o mesmo lhe levara seu hóspede.

- Mas e você? – perguntou a Aioros, segurando sua mão. Queria o melhor àquele a quem devia a vida, mas não queria mais ficar sem ver seu Cavaleiro de Prata.

- Tenho que ir junto... – respondeu-lhe, virando a cabeça para outro lado, enquanto ajustava o corpo do desfalecido para perto de sim.

- Não haveria problemas se quiser junto. – Saga pôs a mão em seu ombro e ajudou-a a se levantar, enquanto Aioros fazia o mesmo com o rapaz.

- Eu vou ficar bem... – disse sua irmã, ainda trêmula em outro canto do quarto, encolhendo o corpo para afastar-se ao máximo dos agressores.

Olhou ao redor naquele quarto e titubeou.

- Eu ficarei com ela. – Miro apareceu na porta do quarto. – Não se preocupe, sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião. – E, voltando-se para a outra: - Aproveitamos e conversamos um pouco sobre estes homens, senhorita...?

- Dora... – respondeu a jovem, ainda sem se mexer mais que o necessário.

- Vou pedir que uns cavaleiros recolham estes aqui e, enquanto isso, vamos andar um pouco lá fora. Por que não se troca?

- É uma boa ideia, não é, minha irmã? – Ena sorriu, consciente de ter sobre si o olhar de Aioros, o qual já tinha nos braços o cavaleiro ferido.

- Os médicos devem chegar dentro de uma hora; é melhor deixá-lo aqui, - disse-lhe Saga.

- Pode deitá-lo no sofá da sala. É melhor que o chão. Também preferia me trocar enquanto esperamos o socorro...

Aioros assentiu, levando o ferido para o local onde dormira naqueles meses. Sua familiaridade com os ambientes da casa transparecia, assim como com os cavaleiros de ouro.

Ena correu para o banheiro junto com a irmã e suas mudas de roupa. Saiu após um rápido banho sem aguardar até que a outra terminasse o seu próprio, pois ansiava por encontrar Aioros a sós. Não entendia como tudo poderia mudar tão rápido. No entanto, ele não saíra do lado do outro rapaz deitado no sofá, ao contrário dos demais que se concentrava do lado de fora. Haviam aberto a porta da frente provavelmente com a chave que dera a Aioros tempos atrás.

- Obrigada por voltar, - disse-lhe, sabendo que corava, - Achei que nunca mais o veria quando você foi levado sem que nem ao menos fizéssemos as pazes.

- É claro que voltaria! Mas, desta vez, não foi só por você...

- Sim, foi por seus novos amigos. – Sabia que havia uma ponta de ressentimento em sua voz. - O que aconteceu no Santuário que o fez não mais odiar ao Senhor Saga? Quer dizer que recobrou sua memória? Ou nunca a havia perdido, Aioros? – Não o tencionara, mas seu tom era demasiado agressivo.

- Acho que nunca a perdi, mas não sei muito bem. Como descobriu meu nome?

- O senhor Saga o proferiu naquele dia e você nunca o corrigiu, ou sequer se espantou.

- A verdade é que, - soltou uma leve gargalhada, - viajei no tempo. Ou algo assim.

- Perdão? – Ena ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima. Aioros, por sua vez, preferiu continuar tomando um pouco de espaço daquele sofá.

- Há... dezesseis anos fui dado como morto. E foi como se minha vida tivesse acabado aí, até que acordei aqui em sua casa. Eu lembrava com clareza todos os acontecimentos até eu perder a consciência, mas não podia te contar, pois pensei que assim você seria tratada como cúmplice de um traidor, como haviam me chamado naquela época, só quando Saga me levou ao Santuário é que me contaram que não havia mais motivo para eu fugir, que o tempo havia parado apenas para mim.

- Espera, quer dizer que você ressuscitou naquela noite ou algo assim?

O cavaleiro deu de ombros:

- Não faz diferença o que houve. Por dezesseis anos, abandonei minha família e, quando acordo, tudo em que penso era me vingar de Saga em vez de voltar imediatamente para minha casa. Ainda por cima, eu a envolvi em tudo isso. Como compensar o tempo que lhe fiz perder com meus delírios e até o dinheiro me sustentando...?

- Fui eu quem o detive aqui, não se lembra? Sua presença aqui me fazia sentir segura. Acredita que assim que vi esse homem abrir a porta, achei que fosse você que tinha vindo me salvar? Eu até pulei em cima dele depois e foi quando percebi que era um desconhecido.

Aioros começou a rir.

Por que o fazia? Seu engano era mesmo cômico, ainda mais considerando que o confundira com um cara vestido de mulher, mas não deveria estar bravo acima disso? Se realmente haviam feito as pazes, tudo voltara como antes, né? Como na vez em que se beijaram...

- Aioros... – articulou o nome com que apenas seus pensamentos estavam familiarizados.

- E agora estava me sentindo um pouco orgulhoso. – E levou a mão aos cabelos do jovem adormecido. – Este é meu irmão mais novo, Aioria. Ou pelo menos era para ser mais novo... Da última vez em que o vi, não passava de uma criança e ainda não nos vimos frente a frente. Eu apenas o espiei algumas vezes, sem que fosse percebido.

- Então! Eu fiz com que seu irmão quase morresse!

- Não, Aioria é mais forte que isso. Eu mesmo o treinei. Não sei o que o atrapalhou tanto, mas ele não morreria tão facilmente.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião entrou pela porta naquele momento, acompanhado de duas amazonas mascaradas e três outras pessoas. Uma dessas mulheres correu em direção ao sofá e encarou Aioros:

- Como ele está?

- Seu nome era Marin, né?

- Ah! – gritou Ena, ante a familiaridade daquela, - Você nos ajudou no outro dia, junto com o senhor Miro.

- Sim... Mas como está Aioria? Eu vim assim que soube...

- Como vê, dormindo. – O irmão voltou a olhá-lo com carinho.

- Quer dizer que ainda não se falaram?

- Quando cheguei, ele já tinha salvado todo mundo. – Após uma pausa, continuou: - É estranho vê-lo de tão perto. – E, então, levantou-se por fim. – Acho que Aioria ficará em boas mãos, como tem estado por todo este tempo. Temos que ir, não é? – Voltou-se para Ena.

Seguiu-o até o lado de fora onde percebeu que vários soldados os observavam à distância. Tinha certeza de que não chegariam tão rápido quanto os cavaleiros por não possuírem aquela destreza. Estavam ali para as batidas. Encolheu-se um pouco, logo sentindo o corpo de Aioros esbarrando em seu braço ao passar.

Retomou seu ritmo, caminhando na direção do Santuário:

- Achei que preferisse ficar com ele.

- É, mas ele vai gostar de vê-la ao seu lado quando acordar. Miro me falou do relacionamento especial que eles têm. – Levou a mão à cabeça. – E estou me esforçando para aceitar essa versão adulta do Aioria.

Ena assentiu com um sorriso, parando para encará-lo:

- Mas será que ele iria preferi-la a você?

- Não sei de preferências, mas sei que eu gostaria de te ver se estivesse naquele sofá, - disse, rindo-se um pouco com o rosto vermelho.

Então, deu um passo, apenas o bastante para estarem perto demais. Suas respirações se encontravam. A casa de onde saíram ainda estava ali, o caminho por que caminharam também. Os soldados, a montanha do Santuário... E tudo em que Ena podia pensar era em como o ar estava quente.

Seus lábios não custaram a se encontrar, como que dizendo o quanto sentiram falta uns dos outros. Nem seus braços, ou seus corpos. Estava bastante quente e o calor apenas aumentava junto com a alegria.

Aioros foi o primeiro a interromper, respirando pesado. Tão quente... Seus olhos, Ena pôde ver ao abrir os seus próprios, pareciam um pouco embaçados. Pareciam um vidro soprado em um dia frio. E frio sentiu mesmo estando agora tão separada daquele rapaz, por isso, abraçou-o com todas as suas forças, buscando produzir mais calor.

* * *

Entraram os três no salão do qual mal se podia ver o teto. Aioros já havia ido lá algumas vezes e a sensação não mudara; mesmo não sendo muito comprido, a altura a que o teto do salão de Athena se encontrava fazia-o sentir-se pequeno demais. Continuou a seguir Saga, sentindo o aperto de mão de Ena aumentar na sua. Ela, que estivera nervosa a noite e a manhã toda, agora estava com a mão ainda mais gelada.

Chegaram ao Santuário após deixarem Aioria com a amazona de Águia e lá receberam a notícia de que Athena havia chegado enfim e que o receberia para o almoço do dia seguinte. Ao ver-se na lista de convidados de honra, a jovem aldeã começara a dizer que estava doente e que, por isso, teria de faltar à cerimônia. O cavaleiro sabia que não passava de nervoso, Ena era capaz de ser a mais corajosa daquele lugar durante um ataque, mas demasiadamente cerimoniosa quando o assunto era Athena. E ele não podia repreendê-la, pois que também se sentia envergonhado só em se imaginar no mesmo ambiente que sua protegida.

Recordou-se do pequeno bebê que tirara das mãos de Saga dezesseis anos antes. Fora tudo tão rápido que, apenas quando esta o salvara de Shura, é que ele se deu conta da responsabilidade que acabara de assumir. E já era tarde demais, mesmo hoje, ainda sentia o desespero que era imaginar que morreria e deixaria aquele bebê no meio daquelas ruínas. O sol podia atingir temperaturas tão altas que se ela não fosse atacada por algum bicho, morreria com o calor.

Fora realmente loucura entregá-la ao primeiro que lhe cruzara o caminho, mas era o último ato que suas forças lhe permitiram. Não se lembrava de mais nada após contar o máximo que pôde da importância da pequena menina em seus braços. Achara haver morrido até acordar na casa de Ena e que, talvez, nem houvesse salvado sua deusa.

A moça a seu lado apertou ainda mais sua mão e Aioros percebeu uma jovem de longos cabelos roxos de pé logo à frente. No mesmo momento, jogou-se ao chão até ali encostar a testa e apresentou-se. Ena o seguiu.

- Vamos, nossos heróis não precisam fazer isso! – disse a deusa, caminhando até o rapaz e agachando-se. Suas mãos tão brancas foram postas sobre seus ombros, mostrando toda sua firmeza. – Eu é que deveria me curvar à sua frente, Aioros. Devo minha vida a você e, ainda que esteja feliz em vê-lo tão bem, nunca poderia pagar os anos que perdeu por minha causa. – Levou uma das mãos a sua cabeça e levantou-se. – Agora, vamos almoçar? Precisamos celebrar o fim da banda podre dos soldados! Você também, Ena! E ainda acrescento o agradecimento por cuidar de meu cavaleiro durante estes meses.

- Como veem, nossa deusa está bem animada, - disse Saga, ao pé logo à frente com um pequeno sorriso.

Aioros começou a se levantar, ainda embaraçado de fazê-lo, pois era muito mais alto que ela, e parecia uma falta de respeito forçá-la a lhe olhar para cima. Com o rosto vermelho, tentou ainda curvar um pouco os joelhos e baixar a cabeça, se não fizesse contato visual, não obrigaria que a jovem lhe correspondesse. Mas espiando, viu a naturalidade como ela apenas lhe sorria, falando animada do sucesso da missão de Aioria e Afrodite.

Olhou ainda para Ena, que também mantinha o olhar no chão, com um rubor nas faces. Ela também era mais alta que a deusa. Sorriu um pouco, era tão difícil vê-la numa situação assim, ainda que fosse exatamente o que ele estivesse sentindo.

Athena caminhou à frente, guiando-os a outro salão também conhecido de Aioros. No entanto, ele podia ver o quanto as coisas haviam mudado, com vários equipamentos espalhados como câmeras, ou era isso que algumas placas diziam ser umas bolinhas metálicas. Havia outras no teto para o caso de incêndio, ainda que o rapaz não conseguisse imaginar o que fariam. E alarmes. Muitos alarmes.

- E como Aioria reagiu, afinal? – perguntou-lhe Athena, após sua conversa com Saga sobre os detalhes da ação do dia anterior.

- Ele ainda não sabe sobre o irmão... – Saga fez o favor de responder após o silêncio de Aioros.

Seu irmão mais novo havia sido transportado para o hospital dali e Aioros considerara passar a noite em seu quarto aonde fora com Ena assim que ouviu de sua chegada, mas ao chegar, deparara-se com Marin e preferira deixar assim. Naquela mesma manhã, quando chegara, descobrira que o irmão já havia acordado e saído ainda que não possuísse autorização médica.

- Acho que eu não deveria tê-lo convidado, então, - disse a jovem levando uma mão ao queixo em uma expressão pensativa.

- Chamou o Aioria?! – indagou Saga visivelmente surpreso.

- Ele também cooperou com a missão, né? – E abriu a enorme porta com as próprias mãos antes que os demais se recuperassem da surpresa. – O problema é que, para garantir que viesse, pedi ao mensageiro que destacasse que o irmão dele também o estaria esperando aqui... Ele não deve ter entendido nada!

* * *

Marin estava bem no final da escadaria entre a casa de Peixes e a do Mestre do Santuário. Sim, o mensageiro havia mencionado que seria um almoço em agradecimento aos que participaram da missão do dia anterior e a amazona estava desde o início investigando as batida, por isso, Aioria não deveria estar surpreso com sua presença ali. Exceto pelo ar que ela emanava. Engoliu em seco antes de passar pelos últimos degraus e ficar frente a frente com a jovem.

- Deveria estar no hospital! Saio um momento para falar com a Shaina e você some?

- Eu estou bem, não vê? Um pouco dolorido, mas bastam alguns dias e não uma cama de hospital. – Sorriu-lhe.

Marin virou-se e passou a andar, parando apenas para perguntar por que não a estava seguindo, o que o rapaz fez com um sorriso ainda mais aberto.

- Não era para você estar mais nervoso? – ela lhe perguntou assim que entraram no são do mestre.

- Com o quê?

- Seu irmão... Vocês ainda não se viram, né?

Lembrou-se do estranho anúncio do mensageiro de que Aioros também estaria entre os homenageados naquele almoço. Ainda que pudesse levar aquilo na piada, sabia que não era o estilo de Marin. Franziu a testa:

- Afinal, por que tá todo mundo falando no Aioros? – optou por formular a pergunta assim.

Acabara de passar por Afrodite, não entendendo por que ele não havia se arrumado para encontrar com a deusa, e perguntou o que acontecera. E ele também mencionara Aioros, apesar de o cavaleiro de leão não haver entendido nada da relação de seu irmão com o outro não ir.

- Achei que já tinham te explicado... – disse Marin, lembrando-lhe exatamente de o que quisesse que Afrodite lhe houvesse tentado responder entre seus grunhidos e resmungos.

Sentou-se à mesa e ouviu mais umas menções de seu irmão. Shura veio logo conversar com ele e agradecer a ajuda na missão, perguntando se o castigo de Aioros havia sido muito terrível.

- Aioros? – Ergueu as espessas sobrancelhas.

- Ele não te disse que foi o inventor da história de você se vestir de mulher? Confesso que fiquei com pena de vocês dois. Até entendo o Afrodite, ele ficou direitinho, né? Fez bem o papel, mas não merecia punição nenhuma... Se bem que os dois tiveram alguma rixa no passado e só por isso aquele lá obedeceu.

- Acho que já ouvi isso do Afrodite ter prometido servir ao irmão, ou algo assim...

- Pois é! E não é que até hoje o cara ainda foge do Aioros? – Shura riu-se um pouco.

- Do que estão falando? – perguntou Miro, apoiando a mão no ombro de Aioria.

Ele acabara de chegar; cumprimentou ambos e puxou uma cadeira formando uma roda. Haviam se visto naquela manhã no hospital e fora o cavaleiro de Escorpião quem o ajudara a fugir daquele tédio; ainda assim, imaginava se Miro sabia de alguma notícia que desse sentido a seu irmão haver se tornado o assunto do dia. Shura, no entanto, apressou-se ao mais jovem e pôs o outro em dia.

- Ué, Aioria já se encontrou com o Aioros? – perguntou assim que Shura começou a rir novamente de Afrodite.

O cavaleiro de capricórnio ficou mudo de repente e olhou Aioria bem nos olhos.

O barulho da enorme porta que dava no corredor para o salão de Athena se abriu naquele mesmo momento. Mas o som também sumiu de repente para os ouvidos de Aioria quando ele viu o rapaz da fotografia que guardava com tanto carinho caminhar ao lado de sua deusa, como se houvesse sido conjurado de lá tal qual era.

* * *

Aioros não sabia ao certo como sentar. Poderia ficar olhando diretamente para seu irmão mais novo ou sua expressão era boba demais para que permitisse ser vista? Era estranho como de repente não se importava mais que Athena estava bem do outro lado na mesa, sorrindo e tentando conversar com ele. Não, ele nem conseguia ouvir suas palavras. Também não ouvia as dos amigos. Pensando bem, Aioria também parecia estar conversando.

Não era para se sentir tão nervoso, certo? Afinal, não era nem a primeira vez que reencontrava o irmão caçula. Já devia ser a terceira ou quarta. Talvez até a sexta ou sétima. Ainda que Aioria não fizesse ideia de sua presença ali, Aioros o observara atento em todas aquelas vezes. Já era para estar acostumado com a nova altura do jovem, ou sua voz mais grave, ou sua pele áspera, ou sua bochecha recém barbeada.

Por que as duas amazonas estavam em um almoço, perguntava-se o outro naquele momento. Era estranho se considerassem que todas usavam máscaras, portanto, não poderiam comer ali. Também não havia pratos para elas ou mesmo bebidas. Esperava que pudessem comer depois, que já houvessem comido, pois parecia errado fazê-las observarem todos se empanturrando.

Tentou formular alguma pergunta, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Olhou para sua frente e Ena estava distraída com sua comida, ou esforçando-se para não levantar os olhos e encarar sem querer a deusa logo à frente. Após a Deusa, sentava-se Saga, que tentava responder por Aioros a todas as perguntas da menina. Sim, ela ainda era uma menina. Usava palavras pomposas, mas não passava de uma criança. E, após Aioria, Marin tentava fazer perguntas ao próprio Aioros, ou ao menos lhe encarava com a máscara insistentemente após formar palavras que o cavaleiro de Sagitário não conseguia ouvir. Por sorte, Miro, em ao lado de Ena, conseguira responder tudo. Ou era o que Aioros suspeitava.

Seus ouvidos pareciam ocupados apenas pelas batidas altas de seu coração. Tinha que pensar em algo, tinha que dizer qualquer coisa, não importava mais a qualidade do que saísse.

- Então, vocês pretendem se casar? – perguntou enfim, interrompendo alguma resposta longa que Miro parecia estar dando à amazona fazia um tempo.

- Perdão? – Marin voltou sua cabeça para o homenageado.

Aioria não dissera uma palavra sequer em resposta à pergunta que demorara tanto para formular.

- Quem vai se casar? – inquiriu Miro com um sorriso.

- Os dois, - respondeu olhando para o irmão e a amazona.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião começou a tossir, soando engasgado:

- Aioria e Marin? Os dois são só amigos! Nessa terra aí não nasce nada, acredite.

- Vocês vão se casar? – a deusa interrompeu seu cavaleiro, provavelmente sequer lhe dando ouvidos, - Por que não celebramos logo, então? Eu adoraria fazer o casamento de meus cavaleiros. Mestre Kanon, poderia providenciar isso?

- Princesa, acho que não é bem assim que- Saga ainda tentou corrigir o mal entendido.

- Para que adiar, Saga?! – Athena levantou uma taça e pegou emprestado o garfo intocado de Aioros.

Em alguns toques, ela já tinha a atenção de toda a mesa.

- Espere, minha deusa! – Aioria levantou-se num repente, parecendo enfim perceber o que havia acontecido.

- Meu admirável cavaleiro de leão. Todos vocês sofreram tanto nesses últimos tempos... Devem saber já a importância de um dia e de como o dia seguinte pode nunca chegar. É por esse mesmo motivo que voto pela celebração do casamento com o máximo de pressa!

Aioria virou-se para Marin com a face queimando:

- A questão, minha deusa, é que – Mas não conseguia completar a sentença.

- Até que é uma ótima ideia, - interrompeu Miro, sorrindo sem jamais desviar o olhar do casal em questão, - Afinal você nunca teria coragem de fazer a coisa progredir sozinho, né? Seria também um bom descanso pros meus ouvidos...

- Miro! – Aioria correu para o lado da deusa, quase empurrando a cadeira de Saga com o cavaleiro em cima. – Minha deusa, Marin e eu não... Digo...

- Não me importa que tenha uma relação assim, Aioria, - respondeu a deusa, novamente parecendo filtrar o que ouvia, - Na verdade, fico feliz que após tudo vocês consigam uma relação saudável. Todos deveriam seguir seu exemplo e tentar uma vida normal apesar de tudo o que passamos! – E abriu um enorme sorriso para a surpresa do suplicante. – Que talvez fazermos logo a cerimônia? Pedirei a alguém que arrume um traje formal para você e um vestido branco para Marin. Ficará tudo lindo! Afrodite, vá e encarregue-se de enfeitar o salão ao lado com suas melhores rosas. Quero dizer, as rosas que não estejam envenenadas, é claro.

- Sim, minha deusa, - o cavaleiro de peixes levantou-se do lugar mais longe do salão e saiu rapidamente.

- É uma pena eu ter que voltar logo pro Japão... Não poderei ficar para a festa, mas insisto que seja ótima e que não falte nada, ouviu, Kanon?

- Claro, - o Mestre sorriu, não tirando os olhos de Aioria, que estava de joelhos sem conseguir dizer nada.

- Com seu perdão, minha deusa... – Aioros havia se levantado.

Caminhando até onde seu irmão se encontrava, ajoelhou-se da melhor forma que pôde.

- Ah, ele vai explicar tudo! – Aioria disse, apontando para o mais velho.

- Diga, Aioros. E vocês dois, por favor, levantem-se!

- Tenho um pedido a lhe fazer. Não pretendo atrapalhar esse presente que dará a meu irmão, mas gostaria de sua permissão para logo também contrair matrimônio.

- E por que não fazemos tudo agora?! – perguntou a jovem, parecendo ficar ainda mais eufórica.

- Ma-matrimônio? – Aioria gaguejava, vendo ir pelo ralo sua última chance de esclarecer o equívoco.

Aioros sorriu para a princesa, mas balançou a cabeça:

- É que ainda não pedi à parte interessada, - disse-o voltando o rosto para Ena que corava o todo em seu assento.

- Vá em frente e faça-o agora, então! – respondeu a deusa, com novo sorriso.

Aioros assentiu e caminhou até Ena, ajoelhando-se à sua frente e tomando sua mão, antes de fazer o pedido propriamente dito. Mesmo já sabendo do propósito de todos aqueles atos, a menina corava a cada segundo e apenas murmurou um "aceito", por não conseguir dizer nada além.

Aioria observou mudo toda cena enquanto seu irmão abraçava a jovem a quem salvara na véspera. Quando haveriam se conhecido? Tinha a impressão de que seus amigos ao redor da mesa comentavam a história do casal, mas não conseguia ouvir, sua cabeça doía demais.

Seu irmão tivera a coragem de em um repente pedir a mão de uma garota em casamento... Somente Aioros mesmo... Aioria nunca nem teve como conversar com Marin sobre o beijo que trocaram. E agora, nem pelo bem da reputação da amazona, conseguia desfazer o desentendido com a deusa.

Era um real covarde. Seu irmão acharia isso quando ouvisse que estivera enganado e que pior: bem que Aioria queria que aquilo fosse verdade. E Marin também devia achar isso, ela ficaria ressentida pelo papelão por que o cavaleiro a fazia passar no momento.

Assustou-se quando sentiu alguém agachar-se a seu lado:

- Não acho que seja uma ideia ruim... Nossa deusa tem razão sobre nunca sabermos do nosso futuro, né?

Era Marin? Ela mesma estava dizendo aquilo? Não, só podia ser mais um mal entendido. Mas não havia outra interpretação, pelo menos, não uma que fosse tão plausível, por mais absurda que aquela já fosse.

- Quer dizer que... – Aioria tentou confirmar.

- Gostaria de se casar comigo? – perguntou Marin, não mais deixando espaço para qualquer dúvida.

E Aioria assentiu enfaticamente, pulando para abraçar aquela que tanto amou por tanto tempo.

* * *

Aioria olhou para Marin bem a seu lado e lhe sorriu. Após o casamento haviam passado a noite juntos em um hotel de luxo em Atenas, presente da madrinha de casamento, a própria deusa a aquém o nome da cidade fora homenagem. Ela desistira de celebrar a união, pois achava mais interessante ser a madrinha, deixando a cerimônia com Kanon.

Desceu o casal para o café da manhã, bastante perdidos no meio daquela civilização estranha. Partiriam naquela tarde em uma longa viagem de duas semanas. Era longa, se comparada às folgas de um ou dois dias que normalmente tiravam. Outro presente da madrinha.

Aioros e Ena já aguardavam no saguão, vieram com Miro e Saga para acompanhá-los até o aeroporto.

- Assim, até eu quero casar. Pena que só tinha a Shaina e ela meio que não quis... – falou Miro, o qual levara um soco da mencionada amazona pouco após Aioria e Marin anunciarem que de fato se casariam. – Diga, Ena, tem certeza de que a Dora não tá a fim? Um cavaleiro deve ser excelente partido... Aposto que ela tá morrendo de inveja de você.

O irmão mais velho decidira esperar até que a deusa pudesse estar presente para celebrar a própria união com a amada. Então, talvez demorasse ainda alguns meses, mas ele não parecia com pressa. Não que Aioria tivesse juntado coragem de perguntar, na verdade, ouvira isso quando Marin pedira por detalhes a Aioros. Como os dois haviam virado tão amigos a ponto de ela perguntar essas coisas?

Seguiram pelo transporte já pago pela deusa até o aeroporto internacional. Miro continuava a insistir com Ena sobre sua irmã, enquanto a jovem dizia com todas as palavras que a irmã preferia alguém que tivesse a expectativa de vida acima dos trinta anos.

Ao chegarem, Aioria ajudou Marin a carregar a pequena bolsa de roupas. Nenhum dos dois tinha muito, por isso assustou-se ao notar o volume de bagagem dos demais frequentadores dali.

- Espero que façam boa viagem, - disse Miro assim que as malas foram despachadas.

- Vai ser incrível, tenho certeza! – respondeu, Aioria, evitando olhar para o irmão, - Mas espero voltar logo...

- Sim, eu estarei te esperando. – Aioros deu um passo a frente e abraçou o irmão mais novo para a surpresa deste.

- Então, encontro com todos em duas semanas! – disse Aioria, virando o rosto, mas desta vez para esconder a emoção.

O cavaleiro de gêmeos pôs-se a observar a cena com alguma apreensão.

Nunca se saberia com certeza o que havia ocorrido com Aioros. A teoria que Athena consideraria a oficial quando explicasse a todos era a de que Saga, enquanto tomado por sua outra personalidade, houvesse usado seu controle das dimensões para enviá-lo para o mais longe que pudesse. O cavaleiro de gêmeos não tinha certeza de ser mesmo capaz de forçar os outros em viagens no tempo com seu golpe, todavia, ele não encontrara uma teoria mais aceitável.

Por outro lado, não mais importava. Aioros havia retornado e parecia feliz com sua noiva. Não era o bastante para acabar com a culpa de Saga, nada jamais o seria, apenas representava uma chance de ainda fazer o amigo feliz. Por isso mesmo, esforçava-se para compensar os danos que lhe infligira.

Ainda assim o que ocorreu era algo efetivo e que não poderia ser ignorado. Para o cavaleiro de Sagitário, um dia seu irmão era uma criança e no outro um homem independente, prestes a se casar, ainda que nem o próprio caçula se desse conta do quanto progredira com suas próprias pernas.

No entanto, aquele abraço trocado no setor de embarque e aquelas lágrimas mal ocultadas eram provas de que, aos poucos, talvez, os dois ainda pudessem recuperar o tempo que lhes fora roubado. Não, qualquer um deles preferia pensar que queriam era aproveitar aquele tempo que haviam ganhado.

Aos poucos, as mãos de Aioria subiram pelas costas de seu irmão e o abraçou com toda sua força. Suas costas lhe pareciam muito pequenas em comparação às suas lembranças, mas a força que sentia no abraço estava ainda maior que no passado. Talvez porque agora Aioros não precisasse tomar cuidado para não machucar o irmão e pudesse confiar toda sua força naquele aperto?

Apenas se separaram quando ouviram a chamada para o voo.

Nesse momento, Ena deu um passo à frente e entregou a Marin um buquê com lindas flores brancas.

- Parecem as do Afrodite... – comentou o cavaleiro de leão após agradecer.

- É, mandei ele colher as mais bonitas hoje cedo. Mas não se preocupe, já inspecionei cada uma depois que algumas daquelas vermelhas do seu casamento resolveram atacar os convidados.

- Você... realmente gosta de pôr medo no pobre coitado, né? – perguntou Aioria, coçando a cabeça.

- Mas já disse a ele que essa seria sua última missão. Mesmo assim, é divertido como alguém ainda se lembra de algo assim depois de tantos anos.

- Não é como se qualquer um de nós o houvéssemos esquecido, meu irmão.

Aioros sorriu-lhe de volta. Em seguida, apertaram a mão um do outro e, por fim, se olharam nos olhos. Possuíam quase a mesma altura e mesmo suas aparências físicas não eram tão distintas. Era como olhar-se em algum espelho.

E o casal partiu. Também os cavaleiros e Ena.

Havia muito o que fazer no Santuário e os interrogatórios com os soldados continuavam. Aquela era a razão fundamental para Aioros não querer se casar ainda. Queria deixar tudo em ordem antes mesmo do retorno do irmão novo.

- Por que mentiu pro Aioria sobre ter liberado o Afrodite da promessa? – perguntou Saga assim que entraram no carro, - Não acha ninguém o percebeu gritando com as servas do Santuário enquanto coordenava a limpeza da casa de Sagitário?

- Eu não menti. Colher as rosas foi realmente a última missão que passei a ele; só acontece de eu ter dito uns minutos antes que deixasse meu templo brilhando.

- Sonso... Não dá pra crescer um pouco, Aioros?

- Tava pensando nisso... Sabe, pelo Aioria e tudo. Mas qual a graça, quando já temos Camus e você de emburrados? – E soltou uma gargalhada.

- Sei... Você cai do céu, prende um monte de soldados corruptos, casa seu irmão, fica noivo... Ainda assim, nada mudou!

- E fico feliz com isso. – Desta vez, a expressão de Aioros era séria, enquanto olhava para o céu pela janela.

FIM!

Anita, 14/03/2010

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**_  
Após trocentos anos de escritas e longas pausas, esta novela se acabou. Nem acredito que amanhã acordarei e não terei a tristeza de perceber que o Aioros ainda não teve seu final feliz, porque ele acabou de ter! *_*_

_Não gostei deste capítulo, teve muitas cenas ruins e não pude fazer nada por isso. Mesmo esperando, relendo, não me vinha nada que as melhorasse além de trocar de autor. E não achei ninguém que quisesse escrever esta fic por mim, então teve que ser essas coisas piegas mesmo. Mas garanto que me diverti e acho que é isso que importa. Tomara que vocês também tenham rido dessas situações embaraçosas por que os fiz passar! Aliás, eu senti vergonha ao ver o número dessas situações em capítulos passados. Pedi até desculpa pros personagens, não é normal eu fazer isso..._

_Como perceberam, a história possui dois finais mais ou menos parecidos. Bem, é que percebi que talvez Marin e Aioria pudessem ficar juntos e talvez não. Por isso, decidi fazer algo como a Nemui anda tentando montar, mas só com este capítulo. Ou seja, isto é quase um gamebook! Pode ir em frente e ler o capítulo espelho, vão perceber que a única diferença é essa mesma! Eu nem tenho um final favorito, apesar de pela data vocês poderem perceber facilmente qual foi o primeiro a ser feito..._

_Vocês não precisam ler os dois, mas também não são proibidos. Ah, e me contem o que acharam depois! Nunca fiz algo assim antes e errr, se preferirem nunca mais farei. Não que se vocês gostarem eu pretenda fazê-lo tão cedo novamente, hehe._

_E, nesta versão, vemos os dois ficando juntos no final! O que acharam? Gostaram? Não? Ou sim? Eu achei fofo, eu realmente sou fã de todos os casais formados nesta fic, hehe!_

_Agradecimentos? Ai, taaaaanta gente! Nem vou dizer nome, só destaco que agradeço a todos os que tiveram a paciência de esperar para ler esta última nota autoral desta fic._

_E, mais uma vez, meus parabéns para Vane, hahaha, após errr quase 6 anos, ela ganhou seu presente de aniversário completo. Ufa...! Apesar de todo o drama, espero que errrr tenha agüentado ler até aqui ___ Sei que foi difícil. Sinto muuuuito!!!_

_Se quiserem mandar comentários, críticas ou sugestões, mandem-me um e-mail e, se forem sados-masoquistas e ficaram a fim de ler mais momentos embaraçosos para os personagens em fics minhas, visitem meu site Olho Azul para minha coleção de momentos "trágicos"!  
_

_E até a próxima, meus pacientes leitores T_T_


End file.
